You Can Bet On It
by Kari Twilight Mist
Summary: Mello is a detective who loses a bet and has to crossdress for a day when he meets Matt. He decides to pursue Matt as a girl out of fear of rejection. Meanwhile his job gets more and more complicated. AU OOC
1. Stupid Bet

_Chapter 1_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**Warnings: yaoi, cross-dressing, religious references, and cursing!**

Stupid Bet

**Mello POV**

"Fucking Near" I hissed to myself as I walked down the street in a black gown with a slit in the left side almost to my hip, clunky ankle-length-laced black heels, "natural" makeup, and shaved legs. "I'm going to kill the sheep!"

Why was I cross-dressing in the first place? Funny you should ask. You see I'm a member of a detective agency under a boss named Watari. The top four agents in the building are myself, L, and Light, and Near. Near and I had been rolling our eyes at the awkward chemistry between L and Light so I bet him that they would get together at the company New Years Eve ball in a few months (L tends to move slow what with being socially inept and all). Near had said they would get together in less than a week. I'd scoffed and said it was on and the loser had to look like a girl _in public _for a whole day and not give away that they were a guy (not that we would anyway)... L and Light were caught by Near and I making out in the stairway the next day_. _I still think Near instigated it. "Fucking cheating albino!" I yelled causing people to look at me weird. "My first day off in _three weeks_ and I have to go out like_ this_. Just perfect." I growled and snapped "what are you looking at?" at a man who kept staring at my fake (I was wearing a strapless bra stuffed with tissues) breasts. Snarling I went down the street to where I was planning on watching a new action flick in the cinema. _Nice and dark so no one can see me inside. _

On the way there I pictured Near being chained to a wall and me dropping acid on him slowly killing him. Little bastard deserved it. I was so lost in my happy world of torturing Near and ignoring his pleas for mercy that I collided with someone. We both fell on our asses and I looked at them and saw it was a boy my age with unnatural-looking red hair, a tan vest with fake fur dividing it into rectangles, a white and black big-striped shirt, tight ribbed blue jeans, black gloves that widened unnecessarily mid forearm, and thick black combat boots. He was also wearing some weird silver-rimmed goggles with orange tinted lenses. I struggled to my feet in the heels from Hell and he helped me up.

"H-hey my name's Matt. What's yours?" he asked.

I paused deciding whether or not to tell him. See a not-so-little-known fact about me is that I'm gay. Like flaming only badass. This 'Matt' guy was kinda cute. I was pretending to be a girl so what would be the harm in going out with him to have some eye-candy to pass the rest of the day from Hell?

"I'm Mello" I said in a soft and girly voice giving him subtle bedroom eyes. He gulped and blushed. I'd bet he was a virgin but I'm not going to be making any other bets any time soon.

"Hey d-do you wanttogoforcoffeeorsomething?" he asked as he avoided eye contact.

"Sure why not" I replied thinking if he was a gentleman I'd get some free coffee out of the deal by having him pay for it. Yes I'm a bastard but at least I admit it OK? He seemed shocked I said yes. I took a guess that he was a geek and probably a gamer. That made it less surprising that he seemed to not know how to act around "girls". Or wear a decent wardrobe because _damn _something went wrong in his outfit. Plus he was really pale like he shunned sunlight which did_ not_ help. Yet somehow he was still sexy. Weird.

We went to a small café nearby and sat down. Poor Matt looked like he was going to faint. A waiter came up to us and asked what we wanted in a hyper tone. I wondered if he was taking advantage of the employee discount on coffee or just naturally acted high. We ordered our drinks: black coffee for both of us. There was an awkward silence as neither of us knew what to do that was mercifully interrupted by the waiter bringing out drinks. That's when Matt began asking "date questions". _Oh jeez here we go. How honest do I want to be? _

The truth is that I like sex a lot. _A lot._ But I do like relationships too they just end up… bad. I always fuck up somehow (seriously it has never once been the other guy's fault) and then there is an epic fight then we go separate ways. However, I do like the part where the relationship is good and do want to have–possibly– a permanent one (it doesn't hurt that I think sex while in a relationship is better for some odd reason). Matt, even though I don't know him yet, seems to be worth a shot. There are two huge problems though: he might not be gay or Bi and oh yeah HE THINKS I'M A GIRL! _Shit I ruined this already. Maybe if I get him to like me as a girl though I might stand a chance… maybe._

"So what do you do for a living?" he asked in a nervous rush. _I'm not going to lie about anything else._ I decided to answer his questions.

"I'm a detective" I said keeping up with the girly voice. "I'm really in it for the fieldwork 'cause getting the chance to shoot some assholes and not get arrested is fun." I sipped my coffee waiting for his reply. He seemed spaced out so I prompted him "what about you?" _I can't wait to see how he responds to that one._

**I'm still working on **_**Second to None**_** have no fear! This is what I've been doing when I hit a dry patch. I'm posting what I have done now because my friend on Deviantart wanted to read it. **


	2. A Gamer's Fantasy

_Chapter 2_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

A Gamer's Fantasy

**Matt POV**

I was walking home from the game store where I went to place an order for the latest game I wanted. The store was close by but didn't let you pre-order online; you had to do it in person. I voted in favor of a short walk as a small sacrifice. I was watching the ground like I normally did when I slammed into someone. Looking up from where I fell on the ground I almost drooled. A woman that looked almost exactly like Aya Brea from _Parasite Eve _was sitting in front to me. **(a/n pic on my links/picture page)** I think I forgot how to breathe for a minute until I choked out "H-hey my name's Matt. What's yours?" _Woah. Who am I and what did I do with my own body? I mean seriously how could _I _ever stand a chance with _her_?_

To my utter surprise though she said in a beautiful, if not deep, voice "I'm Mello" and looked at me with the hottest fucking eyes I've ever seen. I fought back an erection. _Shit am I blushing?_ I resisted the urge to touch my cheeks to find out.

I decided that since I suddenly gained the strength to ask a_ gorgeous_ girl out I might as well keep rolling. "Hey d-do you wanttogoforcoffeeorsomething?" _Well damn there goes my smoothness. I'm such a n00b. Dammit there's no way she's gonna-_

"Sure why not" she interrupted my thoughts. My brain was hurting as the thought of_ her_ agreeing to an impromptu date with_ me_ came in. It just _did not compute_. Focusing all my energy on not having a spazz attack I told her about a coffee place nearby. I used to go there until the manager, Roger, started to yell at his workers which annoyed me. Fortunately he was replaced by some guy named Mogi who seemed OK.

We entered and sat down at a cubby booth so we were facing each other. I swallowed nervously and was grateful when our waiter came. "Hi I'm Matsuda I'll be your server today" he handed us some menus with drinks and pastries "do you know what you want to drink or do you need to look?" he asked in a bubbly tone. For some odd reason he reminded me of Yoshi but I had no idea why.

"I'll have a black coffee please" Mello said and I agreed to have the same. The waiter left and there was a long silence until he came back with the drinks.

I looked at Mello and blurted out the first question that came to mind. "So what do you do for a living?" *insert mental facepalm here* _I'm so unoriginal._

"I'm a detective" she said and I was once again reminded of Aya Brea from _Parasite Eve_ and fought the urge to ask if she was cosplaying. "I'm really in it for the fieldwork 'cause getting the chance to shoot some assholes and not get arrested is fun." She took a sip of her coffee and looked at the menu. I once again had trouble fighting an erection picturing her fighting criminals with a gun. _So sexy_ I mentally whimpered. She looked up and asked "what about you?"

"Huh?" I asked not comprehending the question. I was mentally banging my head on the table for acting so stupid.

"What do you do for a living?" she asked in that slow patronizing tone people use when they think someone is slow. _I totally deserved that. _"I… I um work various odd jobs on the computer at home" I semi-lied.

"So in other words you're a hacker" she said casually and took another sip returning to the menu. I nervously took a drink myself and winced at how hot it was. I tried to not draw attention to my pain not wanting her to think I was a wuss but she looked up and snickered. _Snickered!_ "You're socially inept aren't you?"

_Wow she really doesn't sugar coat things… why is that hot? I mean she just insulted me and I'm turned on. _"I don't go out often." _Arrrgh stupid mouth! YOU TRAITOR!_

"Yeah I kinda figured. Let me guess you spend most of your time playing Xbox and WoW using 1337 speak and hacking." I bit back the urge to propose to her for knowing what those were._ She said 1337! Oh crap I'm in love._

"Uh. Um" _shit I can't lie and say I don't she'd see through it!_

"Thought so" she said and nodded to herself. "So why were you outside?"

"The game store closest to me only reserves games in the store and I… I'm too lazy to go anywhere else." _Oh man I'm digging such a big hole for myself_ I internally moaned.

"You don't have a car?" she raised an eyebrow at that.

"I do. It's a 1970 SS Chevy Camaro I just don't drive it often." Her eyes bugged out at that. _Oh yeah the Camaro always gets the ladies _I thought smugly. _Or at least I think it does I wouldn't really know._

"You mean the model with the Strato bucket seats, V-8 engine, 375 horsepower, solid rear axle, Hurst shifter integrated into the lower dashboard, A-arm front suspension and leaf springs?"

…She knew about my car. She knew _that much_ about my car. That was the final straw I was _not_ letting her get away. I'd freaking serenade her if that's what it took to have a relationship… although she probably wouldn't like that; I have a terrible singing voice. "Yeah. You like it?"

"Hell yeah I've wanted to drive one of those babies for_ years_! That model is freakin' sweet! How the Hell did you get a hold of it?" she looked very animated and it made her even more beautiful.

"I happened to have some money on me and bought it off a man who looked like he needed money but had a sweet ride. Of course I barely paid anything compared to what an auction would cost." She had a look that said "I really want to fuck you now" on her face. I was sooo game. _Shit does my breath smell?_

Just then our waiter returned. "Can I get you anything else?" he asked cheerfully. I glanced at the menu and saw they sold mint ice cream.

"I'll have the Death by Chocolate Fudge Cake please" Mello said.

"I'll have a bowl of mint ice cream." _I hope the mint will cover any bad breath._

"Sure thing" the waiter -Mastaba or something I think- said happily then walked off.

"So I've been meaning to ask, do you dye your hair?" Mello asked. She was really blunt… which was apparently a turn on for me now.

"No. I'm just cursed with really weird red hair. It's from my mother's side." That was really the only part of me that resembled either of my parents. That is if my 'dad' was even my real dad. I began twitching. _Dammit I need a cigarette. Why now?_

"So what are you addicted to?" she asked as if questioning about the weather.

"How did-?"

"Detective remember? Now answer the question."

"I smoke cigarettes" I admitted avoiding eye contact.

"Here's your orders" Mastaba said appearing from seemingly out of nowhere to conveniently interrupt an awkward moment. I made a mental note to leave him a large tip.

"Thanks" I said really meaning it. Mello was practically making what I assumed to be sex faces as she ate a gigantic fudge cake slice. Apparently she wasn't one of those girls who counted calories which was nice. Her faces though… let's just say I was glad she couldn't see my lower half because it would have been embarrassing.

"You really like chocolate huh?" I asked proud of myself for keeping strain out of my voice.

"I'm addicted and happy about it" she said after she took a huge bite. She had a little bit on her lip and I suddenly felt the urge to kiss it off her. Unfortunately (or fortunately) the table was in the way.

**The ****Aya brea from**___**Parasite Eve **_**thing was done on purpose. I don't play the game but I was looking for female game characters that Mello could inadvertently look like and found her. I actually discovered there was a shower sequence with her in the game which was kind of a bonus in the "gamer fantasy" image I was going for. I hope that helps explain Matt's overly horny reactions a bit too. He won't be like that for the whole fic I promise. (The horniness was annoying me too if you were annoyed).**

**Also: DAMN YOU ABRUPT ENDINGS! ARRRGH! I can't find a good way to stop D:**


	3. Faults

_Chapter 3_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

Faults

**Mello POV**

As I ate my fudge cake I thought over what I had learned. 1. Matt _is _a gamer. 2. He is also a hacker. 3. He has barely any social skills. 4. He is definitely a virgin if his blushes indicate anything. 5. He doesn't take his goggles off to talk to people which is rude and annoying but strangely cute. 6. He smokes which _isn't _cute _at all_. 7. He has a sweet ride. 8. He isn't intimidated by me… yet. 9. He seems to be infatuated with the idea of me (including me being a girl) that I've givenalready.

"What color are your eyes?" I asked after swallowing a large bite. _He probably thinks I'm a pig and is too nice to say it. _He lifted his goggles and I saw big sapphire blue puppy eyes looking at me. I swear I could visibly see them wobble cutely. "You eyes are pretty" I blurted before I realized I'd said it. He choked on a bite of his ice cream.

"R-really? I've always hated my eyes" he said once he was able to breathe again.

"Why?" I wondered looking at him curiously with my cake fork halfway to my mouth.

"They're_ too _blue. They look fake like my hair. One weird physical characteristic is enough for me." He looked down as if embarrassed at that and took a sullen bite of his ice cream.

"I hate my voice. I'm sure you've noticed I have a bit of a lisp. I went to speech classes when I was young but it's… yeah." I was the one to take a sullen bite now.

"Wh-what? I didn't even notice" he said in surprise. He looked up at me seemingly shocked.

"You're kidding right?" I demanded. "How the Hell did you 'not notice'?" I added airquotes at that.

"Well… maybe just like me you see something as worse than it is. You still talk but I hide my eyes. Just proves to me you're braver." At this point he looked embarrassed but not scared. _He must be a masochist or potentially suicidal. _I voted in favor of the second when he added "is that why you're so angry? Because you're used to fighting before they throw the first blow?"

I wanted to snap at him but to be honest he was right. That isn't the only reason I'm so bitchy but it is a contributing factor. I was bullied for it in school until I met this big kid named Rod Ross who taught me after school how to fight back in exchange for me doing his Math homework. Needless to say I was constantly on the verge of being expelled ever since. Luckily I made it out OK. I still talk to him every now and then. He's a cop that I use for the occasional source even though we're not supposed to.

"Yeah you're part right" I admitted. "You're also part wrong. No one –not even my _boss_ – would have had the balls to say that to my face. Seriously I've kicked people's asses for a lot less." I finished my cake and he took another bite of his halfway-eaten mostly-melted ice cream.

"Well I must be special then" he said happily. He looked like a puppy that was just given a treat I swear. His eyes really did wobble.

I smirked but it wasn't malicious. "Yeah I guess you are."

The waiter came back again and asked if we needed anything else. Matt asked him for the bill. I actually felt kind of guilty about him paying now but I didn't have my wallet on me since there was no freakin' way I was going to carry a purse. Near made me wear the outfit but I put my foot down at the purse or any other accessories. I actually felt a bit naked without my rosary but I was mostly used to taking it off for missions now.

The bill came back I took the pen and grabbed a napkin. _Damn I hope this will still work out._ I wrote my home and cell numbers and gave them to Matt. He looked elated and wrote his down and gave it to me. "You're left handed?" I asked noticing he had used his left hand to write with.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I can't write with my right hand at all. I tried once and someone asked if I was writing in Chinese." He rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand in embarrassment.

Once it was time to leave we went outside and I saw it was almost dark. _Fuck I'm still in a dress and heels._

"I live nearby. Do you need me to give you a ride?" Matt offered.

"That would be great thanks." _Yes I get to ride in his car! Not as good as driving it but… _We walked a short ways and I practically drooled when I saw it. This was one of my dream cars (yes I have more than one). I'd wanted it ever since I saw it in some old magazine in a dentist's office (my dentist _hates_ me for obvious reasons by the way). When we got in I told him how to get to my condominium and I got out and thanked him then leaned in for a kiss. He probably thought I was going to peck him on the cheek but instead I kissed him on the lips. "Call me" I said as I walked into the building.

**The left handed thing I had to bring up because it's based on a true story. I was writing with my left hand but I **_**am**_** left handed though so it was my normal handwriting. I was kind of offended that they thought it looked**_** that**_** different from English but at the same time I found it funny. I forget how I responded though. Anyway Matt **_**is**_** left handed in the actual story based on how much he relies on his left hand.**


	4. Redecorating Spree

_Chapter 4_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

Redecorating Spree

***EDIT* **

**Thank you SO MUCH to Insanity Breaking Point for noticing that I accidentally had Matt call Mello "him"! **

**If you see me do that PLEASE let me know!**

**Matt POV**

_She kissed me… on the lips_. _My first kiss._ It kept echoing through my head as I stared at the entrance to her building. I pulled out of the parking lot and went to my apartment. I was surprised I made it home alive I was so distracted. I went up to my apartment and unlocked it jiggling the door a bit until it became unstuck enough to open. If everyone else in the building didn't have this problem too they probably would have thought I was trying to break in. I looked around the front room that was exposed and saw a giant pile of video game shit all over the room. There was a scratched-up coffee table covered in ring stains and food debris. There were also 5 overflowing ashtrays on it. Behind it was a ratty couch that was really comfortable but was covered in stains too and was made of cracked vinyl circa the dinosaur age. The floor had fast food cartons and energy drink cans scattered all over it. There was a giant LCD flatscreen TV with tons of gaming systems hooked up to it probably to the point where they were a fire hazard.

I walked into the next room which was really the other half of the first one. It had a wooden table that was also scratched and covered in ring stains and an old white wooden chair that tilted a bit to the left when you sat on it. There were fast food things on it too. The floor had food stains that made even the '5 second rule' more disgusting. There was an island, or peninsula I guess you could say since it attached to the wall, dividing that and the 'kitchen.' The 'kitchen' had a never-used stove from like the 60's, tons of empty cupboards, a cheap white refrigerator with –you guessed it– takeout food and energy drinks in it, a microwave that was absolutely filthy but I was too lazy to clean, a sink that had dishes that probably had been waiting to be washed for months, and a dishwasher that needed to be kicked every 23 minutes or it would stop.

The bedroom had a queen sized bed with a random collection of video game sheets, those Mario wall stickers that turned the walls into part of the game, an old antique nightstand with a desk lamp, a wall of monitors for my hacking and a desk with an office chair. The bathroom was _supposed_ to have an all-white shower, sink, and toilet, but they were all off-white and moldy in some spots. The shower curtain was falling off too. There was a small mirror/cabinet for my 'toiletries' (read toothbrush, toothpaste, shaving cream, and razor; that's it), and one of those old fashioned standing white basin sinks with some fake silver faucets and plastic knobs with the 'hot' and 'cold' worn off. _I live in a shithole! Holy crap what if Mello wants to come over? Damn it I need to clean… and seriously redecorate._ Groaning I went to my computer to make a list.

**Needed:**

_Coffee table_

_Trash bags_

_Cabinets_

_Couch_

_Kitchen table_

_Two chairs_

_Cleaning supplies (lots of bleach)_

_Scrubbing stuff_

_A new oven_

_A new dishwasher_

_Sponges_

_Dishwashing fluid_

_Dishwashing supplies_

_Rubber gloves_

_Lots of microwave friendly cleaning supplies_

_Possibly a better refrigerator_

_New nightstand_

_New lamp_

_New sheets_

_Vacuum cleaner_

_Quarters for the Laundromat (tons of them)_

_Washing machine cleaning stuff_

_A new shower curtain_

_Mold/mildew cleaner_

_Scrubbing stuff for that too_

_Toilet bowl cleaner_

_Cologne?_

_Air freshener_

_Possibly some lightbulbs_

_More than one type of outfit_

_Non combat-boot shoes_

_Conditioner_

_Shampoo_

_Soap_

_Possibly a gas mask_

_Possibly a flamethrower as well_

I looked at the list and my jaw dropped. It was one and a half pages long. I grimaced and went to my computers to add it up. _Dammit that's not gonna be cheap. Plus I'll need to pay the delivery guys… unless I buy the little stuff on my own then I'll only need to pay them for the appliances. I'll need people who will install them too. Maybe I could stop by the store in the mall._ Sighing I printed out the list and put it on the desk then hacked some more money into my accounts. I would need it.

I went to bed not looking forward to the next day. When I woke up I got ready and grabbed the list with a grimace. I went to the mall and went to the store with all the little things for cheap. I ended up jamming the cart to the top. The checkout girl asked me if I was moving. I grimaced and told her I was renovating and she winced in sympathy.

I went out to my car and stuffed all of it in then went to the appliance store. _Shit I didn't measure the spaces! I guess I should do that first then. Maybe I should cut corners and replace the microwave too so I don't have to clean it. _After an exhausting unloading of all of the stuff and bringing it to my apartment I grabbed a ruler and did my best to measure the things. I went back to the appliance store and placed an order for all of them then went home and practically had to drag myself up the stairs and into bed.

The next day was even worse since I had to clean and redecorate. I carefully placed the Mario wall stuff in my closet along with my new clothes. I set up the tables and things and when I was done I didn't recognize my own apartment. I went to the bank next with my laundry in my car and withdrew some cash then went to the Laundromat and exchanged it for quarters. I went home and replaced the sheets then took a shower to wash and loosen my muscles. I then collapsed in bed. The next time I woke up I couldn't move I was hurting so bad. It wasn't until my stomach sounded like Rottweiler moved in that I went and took out some of the takeout food. I didn't heat it up not wanting to get salmonella poisoning. _Cold Mu Shu Pork yum_ I thought sarcastically.

I looked at the clock and saw it was after business hours so it should be fine to call Mello. I pressed one on my speed dial and waited.

"Hello?" I heard her ask.

"Hey it's Matt" I greeted her.

"Matt? You sound exhausted are you OK?" _she picked up on that huh?_

"I um… I kinda re-decorated my whole apartment because it was… yeah it was really bad. I'm still trying to be able to move my limbs without them hurting." _Jeez that sounded manly_ I thought with an eyeroll.

"Oh man I remember when I did that in college. Mind you it was my roommate's fault since he decided holding a frat party in _just our room_ was a good idea. I did the world a favor by making sure he'd never have kids. To this day they probably call him 'Squeaky'."

I winced. "Remind me never to mess with you. But why did you room with a guy?"

"It was a co-ed dorm and we both signed up too late and got the scraps in potluck."

"I never went to college. I was too busy self-educating. Plus I have too short an attention span and am too lazy to really have done very well." It was true. The thought of spending hours in one seat that wasn't in front of a computer or in my car made me shudder in fear.

"I got a bachelor's. Mind you I graduated a year early in gradeschool since I skipped a grade so I was the youngest in my college." _She skipped a grade? Wow she must be really smart!_

"What was it in?" I didn't know what majors were possible.

"Criminal pathology with a minor in Martial Arts. My specialty is Kung Fu. I like Northern Shaolin style its kickass." _She knows Kung Fu?_

"Hang on I'll pull up a video." I went to the computer then pulled up a video site and typed it in. I came up with a video link that looked interesting. My jaw dropped as the dude did these super cool flips and kicks. "Can you do those big kick things?" I asked.

"Yeah. I still practice them. It takes a lot of stretching for some of them if you don't want to hurt yourself. My work partner taught me some Capoeira that's C-A-P-O-E-I-R-A which is a really fast paced Brazilian martial art."

"Brazilian?" I asked as I was pulled out of my dream world of imagining her stretching.

"That's what I said" she laughed. "Apparently it was created by slaves who wanted to practice fighting without alerting their masters so they made it like a dance. It actually has its own still-existing style of music because of that."

"Lemme look that up too." I pulled up another video and saw it. "Wow that is like dancing! Hey can you do any other martial arts?"

"I minored in them remember?" she said with a laugh. "I can also do basic Taekwondo and some medium-level Karate. Oh and Tai Chi which is good with balance and visualization as well as breathing."

"Tai Chi?" I asked incredulously. _Tai Chi compared to those badass flips?_

"Yeah it's rather soothing as a wind-down from practice. Plus I suck at Yoga for some reason. My Sifu said it was because I was quote 'like fire and need to move even when controlled'. It_ is_ pretty true." I had to agree with her. Even with just the little I knew of her I could tell she _was_ like fire. "Ouch!" I heard her say then hiss and I heard a sucking noise and I assumed she was sucking on whatever wound she just made.

"Are you OK?" I asked worried.

"Yeah some of the water for my spaghetti bubbled onto me when I added the noodles. I have the phone on speaker in case you were wondering." I hadn't picked up on the echo until now.

"You can cook?" _Arrgh dumbass you pretty much just told her you can't! _I hit my forehead with the heel of my free hand.

"Yeah. I started to get sick of takeout so I started learning. I'm not a master chef or anything but I can cook basic stuff. That and make jam for blackmailing look-alike brothers." I heard her add the last bit under her breath.

"You have a look-alike brother?" I was curious about that.

"No my partner does. You can tell if it's my partner because they have gray almost black eyes. Their brother, or half-brother I should say I guess, has chocolate brown eyes. Really other than that if they aren't talking you can't tell them apart. The blackmailing jerk is really snarky though unlike my partner but he's still a good friend. Well except for when he's manipulating me into making homemade jam for him. He's addicted to it."

"To _jam_?" _How the Hell can you be addicted to_ jam_?_

She laughed. "Just a warning, _no one_ at my workplace is even _remotely_ normal including myself." I heard a snapping noise.

"What was that snapping?"

"I broke off some of my chocolate bar. Get used to that too I rarely am seen without one. I would say I sneak them in at work but everyone brings in weird stuff that they're not supposed to. Lollipops, jam, chocolate, apples, toys-"

"Toys?" _Toys in a professional workplace?_

"Yeah. My arch-nemesis Near is like a child when it comes to them. Although it is fun to startle him when he's making giant dice towers and make them all fall." She let out an evil cackle. "Oh I have to go I need to hurry and make this and eat since I need to go to another meeting. I get paid overtime though so it's all cool."

"OK bye." I said sad to hang up.

"Bye. I'll call you as soon as I can. Oh wait don't call me between 5 and 8 tomorrow morning I'll be out with my phone off. Call you later!"

_5 and 8? _I looked at the calendar on my phone and saw today was Saturday not Friday like I had thought. _Tomorrow is Sunday what could she be doing that early?_

**For those curious about how I know about Northern Shaolin Kung Fu I watch Avatar: The Last Airbender and found out Firebending is mostly based off of it. It seemed like something Mello would have fun doing since it is pretty badass but is also a big test of skills.**


	5. Drama

_Chapter 5_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**Before you get confused this is back a bit to Mello's POV of the day after the date not after the last chapter.**

Drama

**Mello POV**

The next day I went into work with my head high and shoved the clothes into Near's face. "Told you I could do it." I said smugly.

"If I recall correctly, you had no choice" he replied and daintily folded the balled-up dress and removed the heels wrapped up in them. "You didn't wash these did you." It wasn't a question. He knew I didn't. I wasn't wasting my laundry supplies on that thing. "The question is: why are you so happy?"

"Shut up sheep!" I snapped then stormed off. I went to my cubicle next to L's. Once I sat down I winced and rubbed my calves. They hurt from the heels.

"You seem happy Mello" L observed. "Should I be worried?" I heard Light snicker from overhearing that as he passed by.

"Why does everyone think I'm so happy?" I grumbled. I was though. I couldn't stop thinking about Matt. I realized I was grinning as I thought of him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating?" L asked with big panda eyes.

"He's dating?" I heard B ask from next to me and I almost jumped. _Jesus that guy can sneak up on you._ I quickly made The Sign of the Cross and internally apologized. They knew what I was doing when I did that by now so they didn't even seem to notice. I turned to face Beyond. He often visited L since he worked a few cubicles down between missions. They were half brothers and if you didn't check their eyes you often got them confused. It was always disorienting to be in the middle of them. B had a spoonful of jam in his mouth as he asked this.

"Don't talk while you eat" L scolded and I lost it.

"Hahaha. L _you're_ giving eating etiquette tips? Ahaha that's priceless." Beyond snickered his creepy laugh in agreement.

"Stop picking on me. I'm not the topic" L huffed.

I rolled my eyes. "It isn't official" I said simply.

"How long have you known him?" B asked and he took another scoop of strawberry jam from the jar he was holding.

"A while" I responded ambiguously and turned on my computer for the reports._ Don't pick up on it please._ See B was a good reader when it came to people; specifically their lies. He was a field interrogator and _no one_ wanted to lie to him when he was in the zone. He became _scary as Hell_ but _damn _was he good at his job. As I mentioned though he was a human lie detector so it was really pointless for me to hope he wouldn't notice.

"A whi-" he froze as he got it. "Kyahaha oh that's priceless. You seriously-" he began but I cut him off.

"Shut _up_!" I hissed glaring at him. It was a pointless effort since he really wasn't intimidated by anything. And when I say anything I mean _anything_. He could be stuck to some train tracks and hear the train coming and he'd be wondering if there was jam in the afterlife instead of freaking out.

"Why should I?" he challenged. "What's in it for me?" he slurped loudly on his spoon and raised an eyebrow. _Asshole. He's got me trapped._

"I won't give Misa your phone number?" it came out like a question. Misa was the receptionist and _no one_ liked her including our boss and he liked almost everyone. She was dumb as a rock and ten times as painful.

"Deal" he said quickly then shuddered. "I can see why Light turned gay." Light and Misa had been dating but he dumped her then a month later hooked up with L. Classy guy. In his defense the two of them had been sending signals for months whereas Misa probably didn't even know what a signal _was_.

"Beyond Birthday Lawliet do not speak like that" L scolded.

"Sorry _Mother_" B shot back. He turned back to me "anyway it's too bad I can't tell because Ryuk would be laughing his ass off right now." Ryuk was his work partner. Whoever decided to put the two of them together was an idiot because they had a freakishy similar sense of humor that was bad of for all involved. I shuddered as I recalled the pranks they put together. You know how most people spike punch bowls? They added laxatives. He got up from the chair he had stolen from someone's desk and left not bothering to replace it. "Laters."

I turned to my computer and tried to ignore L's look. L decided he didn't like that and brought his face two inches from mine. "What was Beyond talking about?"

"If I wanted you to know I would have told you" I said then printed out the report. "We have a new assignment it seems. Apparently there have been detections of wiretaps placed on public lines that weren't issued by the government. Each one seems to be a better model than before."

He glanced at the paper then took it from me holding the corners with his index fingers and thumbs. "Yes… it's obvious they are trying to find something strong enough to not be detected and work. The question is: why?" He lowered the paper "do we have records of the hijacked phone calls?"

I snorted. "L can you seriously see that happening anytime soon? The government is going to quintuple the red tape first."

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree. We need the others' help if we want this done any time soon." I opened my mouth but he cut me off with "_including_ Near."

"Fine" I huffed. I had an evil grin as I got up "I'll tell him now."

"Mello-" L began in a semi-stern tone.

"I won't do anything" I lied.

As I passed him B snorted. "Right and Misa's a virgin."

Ignoring him I crept up behind Near who was making a dice tower. Just as he touched a very high die to the top I yelled "NEAR!" he jumped and the whole thing toppled over. "We're collaborating just thought you should now" I added in an 'I'm an innocent little angel' tone. I heard Ryuk laughing his ass off to my left.

I returned to my desk as if nothing had happened. B came up behind me. "Do you want me to send you the video?"

"Please do." I said with a wicked grin. I turned and saw L had an 'I'm disappointed in you' look. My grin fell.

"We're meeting with the police tomorrow. I need you to behave or I will have you off the mission" he said seriously.

"Fine I'll _behave_" I growled. The rest of the work day was spent in the conference room prepping ourselves for the meeting the next day. I went home and made a PB&J too tired to do anything else. I grabbed a chocolate bar and sat in a chair in front of my kitchen table. It was an antique hand-me-down from my grandmother in Slovenia. The chairs were given to me when my mother visited her and saw a boutique there.

I got up and went to a picture of her and my parents on a table nearby "_Ljubim vas._ I love you. _Pogrešam vas. _I miss you." I grabbed my rosary from where it was resting next to the picture and fingered the beads then placed it back down. "_Lahko noč._ Goodnight." I went to my bedroom and kneeled down and said my nighttime prayers then climbed into the plush sheets and fell asleep.

I woke up to my blaring alarm clock and the smell of my automated coffee machine. Groaning I got up and took a shower and threw on some clothes. I put the coffee in a travel mug and grabbed two chocolate bars from the freezer then went outside to my car. It wasn't anything special like Matt's Camaro but it got me around. I did splurge and have the optional leather seats though. Once I got to headquarters I went to the second floor then straight to the meeting room. Almost everyone was already there including the police. I went up to Rod. "Hey Rod, long time no see."

"Mello nice to see you again" he greeted. "I hear you and L were the first assigned the case but it immediately was made a group effort."

"Yeah. That means I'm stuck working with Near too." I took a sip of my coffee and remembered my date with Matt.

"My eyes must be tricking me because I swear it looks like you're blushing" he said in a stunned voice.

"It's just the warmth of the coffee" I defended.

He snorted "right. Sure." He paused then let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't believe they're making us come in on a _Saturday_."

"You're a cop, aren't you_ required _to work weekends sometimes?" I jibed. I was pissed about the Saturday meeting too though.

"Yeah. That's some fine print right there." He let out a massive yawn.

"If I may have your attention please Chief Yagami would like to speak up" our boss Watari or 'Mr. Wammy' spoke up.

"I'm sure you are all aware of why you are here" Chief Yagami began. Just then the door opened and Ryuk and Beyond walked in (they carpooled).

"Sorry, traffic" Beyond explained.

"Yes I'm sure the drive through lane at McDonalds was very congested" L said and I snickered and Rod chuckled.

"_No _there was a holdup on Route 91. A semi apparently decided it wanted to forcefully unite with a divider."

"Great I go home that way" Rod grumbled. Route 91 was just barely out of his jurisdiction but close enough for the commute to not be a hassle.

Chief Yagami cleared his throat. "As I was saying I'm sure you all know why you're here. I am working on negotiating with the FBI just in case since I feel we might need it but so far they aren't responding. I've prepared a list of the bugs and their locations found so far as well as the types they are assumed to be. Unfortunately no one in our squadron knows much about bugs." He sighed wearily. "I'll ask you to read over them whenever you can" they were being passed out now and I was surprised at how thick the stapled-together list was already. "I will give you the day to look over this and I want you to be at the police station by 6:30. Questions?" I raised my hand "yes?"

"Are any other jurisdictions having this problem as well?"

"As far as we know no but then again they haven't really been searching like we warned them to." He looked at me approvingly for the question. "Anything else?" no one else raised their hand. "Very well meeting adjourned I'll see you at 6:30."

I was sure to get out of the door fast so I wouldn't be stuck waiting to leave. I drove home and pored over the information so far. It turns out other than identifying the_ possible_ type of bug they were and how they might _possibly_ work the only progress solidly made was analyzing what they were made of which turned out to be regular polyurethane (plastic) and wiring. "Well this tells me nothing" I said as I threw the packet on the table in frustration.

I got up and started boiling some water for spaghetti wanting to make some leftovers for later as well. I heard my phone ring and I picked it up and saw on the caller ID it was Matt.

"Hello?" I asked checking the water seeing if it was boiling. It wasn't yet.

"Hey it's Matt." He sounded exhausted for some reason.

"Matt? You sound exhausted are you OK?" I put the phone on speaker then went to the fridge and got out some pasta sauce and heated it up in the microwave.

"I um… I kinda re-decorated my whole apartment because it was… yeah it was really bad. I'm still trying to be able to move my limbs without them hurting."_ He redecorated his apartment to the point where he was physically tired? What the Hell?_

I decided to try and comfort him "oh man I remember when I did that in college." _Ugh I hate this memory._ _I just _had _to bring it up didn't I?_ "Mind you it was my roommate's fault since he decided holding a frat party in _just our room_ was a good idea." _In other words he was a freaking dumbass. _"I did the world a favor by making sure he'd never have kids. To this day they probably call him 'Squeaky'." I bit back a laugh at his expression and voice ever since. You don't mess with me and not get really hurt. Like I said he was a dumbass to not realize that.

"Remind me never to mess with you. But why did you room with a guy?"

_Shit I hadn't thought about that! I need a lie quick._ "It was a co-ed dorm and we both signed up too late and got the scraps in potluck." _Stupid but nicely delivered and believable so it might work._

"I never went to college. I was too busy self-educating. Plus I have too short an attention span and am too lazy to really have done very well." _Phew safe. _I couldn't really see him doing well trapped in a classroom either. I almost died of boredom each class. Heck I almost OD'd on caffeine just to make it through my humanities classes.

"I got a bachelor's." I muttered as I took the sauce out of the microwave and stirred it. "Mind you I graduated a year early in gradeschool since I skipped a grade so I was the youngest in my college."_ Skipping Junior year right into Senior year wasn't the brightest idea._

"What was it in?" _Huh? Oh he must mean my major._

"Criminal pathology with a minor in Martial Arts." _That_ part of college was fun.Painful and grueling but fun. "My specialty is Kung Fu. I like Northern Shaolin style its kickass."

I could hear his breathing pick up and I could tell he was in that "WOAH THAT'S AWESOME!" mode most people get into when they hear about someone doing martial arts. "Hang on I'll pull up a video" he said and I heard _really fast_ typing then a click and some Asian music. "Can you do those big kick things?" he asked sounding awed. I fought the urge to snort. _Typical._

"Yeah. I still practice them." _Oh man is it hard._ I remembered the excruciating training to do that. I had to take gymnastics not that I'll ever admit it. "It takes a lot of stretching for some of them if you don't want to hurt yourself." I could swear I heard him whimper most likely at mental images. "My work partner taught me some Capoeira that's C-A-P-O-E-I-R-A which is a really fast paced Brazilian martial art." That was fun too. It was a good thing I was used to height and speed by then or I would have given up after watching him.

"Brazilian?!" he said sounding shocked.

"That's what I said" I laughed. It was actually really funny to recall my reaction at the time. I had thought L was finally making a joke. Turns out the joke was on me when I found out he wasn't lying. "Apparently it was created by slaves who wanted to practice fighting without alerting their masters so they made it like a dance. It actually has its own still-existing style of music because of that." It was really cool too. You could really hear the African influence in it.

"Lemme look that up too." I heard more typing then Capoeira music played. "Wow that is like dancing! Hey can you do any other martial arts?"

I looked to the water and saw it was boiling so I grabbed the spaghetti and opened the box. "I minored in them remember?" I laughed. "I can also do basic Taekwondo and some medium-level Karate. Oh and Tai Chi which is good with balance and visualization as well as breathing."

"Tai Chi?" he asked as if wondering why I would do something slow after all of those. _Yup definitely typical reaction._

"Yeah it's rather soothing as a wind-down from practice. Plus I suck at Yoga for some reason. My Sifu said it was because I was quote 'like fire and need to move even when controlled'. It_ is_ pretty true." The man was smart but annoyingly metaphorical. I dumped the noodles in the water and some splashed onto my pointer finger. "Ouch!" _Dammit that HURT! _I nursed my finger hoping it would help.

"Are you OK?!" he sounded panicked for me. _That's really sweet._

"Yeah some of the water for my spaghetti bubbled onto me when I added the noodles. I have the phone on speaker in case you were wondering." I turned on the faucet to cool water and placed my finger under it sighing in relief.

"You can cook?" he asked and I heard a dull thudding noise. _He can't cook. Figures._

"Yeah. I started to get sick of takeout so I started learning. I'm not a master chef or anything but I can cook basic stuff. That and make jam for blackmailing look-alike brothers." I growled the last part under my breath. This wasn't the first time Beyond had used me. If he wasn't actually a nice guy I would have told him where to put his jam a long time ago.

"You have a look-alike brother?" he asked. I froze realizing that this might be a way out but then figured it would get too complicated.

"No my partner does. You can tell if it's my partner because they have gray almost black eyes. Their brother, or half-brother I should say I guess, has chocolate brown eyes. Really other than that if they aren't talking you can't tell them apart." It was true they even dressed and talked the same. "The blackmailing jerk is really snarky though unlike my partner but he's still a good friend. Well except for when he's manipulating me into making homemade jam for him. He's addicted to it." I wasn't really one to talk about addictions though. I took a chocolate bar out of the freezer as I waited on the pasta.

"To _jam_?" I laughed realizing how weird that must be to someone who isn't used to him.

"Just a warning, _no one_ at my workplace is even _remotely_ normal including myself." I snapped off a piece of chocolate as if to make a point.

"What was that snapping?" _Huh I guess it did make a point._

"I broke off some of my chocolate bar. Get used to that too I rarely am seen without one. I would say I sneak them in at work but everyone brings in weird stuff that they're not supposed to. Lollipops, jam, chocolate, apples, toys-" _jeez we're all freaks. Why am I just now realizing this?_

"Toys?!" he cut me off. I frowned as I pictured Near with them.

"Yeah. My arch-nemesis Near is like a child when it comes to them. Although it is fun to startle him when he's making giant dice towers and make them all fall." I cackled and reminded myself to check my inbox for the video Beyond sent me. I glanced at the clock and saw it was quarter to six. "Oh I have to go I need to hurry and make this and eat since I need to go to another meeting. I get paid overtime though so it's all cool." I didn't really want to stop talking to him though.

"OK bye." He sounded like his pet had just died he was that sad. _Oh Matt._

"Bye. I'll call you as soon as I can" I reassured him. "Oh wait don't call me between 5 and 8 tomorrow morning I'll be out with my phone off. Call you later!" I turned off the phone then checked the pasta and saw it was coming along OK. I quickly went to my closet and checked to see if my church outfit was clean for tomorrow. Thankfully it was. I returned to the stove and turned it off then strained the pasta and dished some out then added sauce and ate quickly. I stored the rest then went to my car and drove to the police station. Once everyone was there we had another meeting and looked at some of the bugs and concluded… we still knew squat. When I got home I wearily brushed my teeth then put on pajamas and said my prayers the climbed into bed with barely enough energy to pull on the blankets.

**The foreign words were in Slovene and the translation was right after them.**

**For those wondering I am writing this story at the same time as**_** Second to None **_**so B popped his way in. I do have a plan to make that meeting**_** very **_**essential to the story though.**

**Anyway I decided to let this have a deeper plot since I wrote an "ahead chapter" where Matt finds out but it isn't the way I thought it would be **_**by far**_**. So I went hmm… *lightbulb* I was going to scrap it but I decided "let's add another layer to the plot! :D" instead.**

**Oh and The Sign of the Cross for using the Lord's name in vain thing I've only met one person who **_**actually**_** did it but I forget who. It's a personal thing it isn't a requirement. Whoever you are that I copied the idea from, thanks for the character quirk. I just thought it might prove interesting in the future.**


	6. Names

_Chapter 6_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**Warning: a little bit of religious discussion in this chapter. It is just explaining things not a debate. I MEAN NO OFFENSE!**

***EDIT***

**Thanks to **Bloody Mello** for pointing out I had accidentally misspelled Mello's last name. I think I accidentally had Word "correct" it DX**

Names

**Matt POV**

At 9:25 the next day the phone rang. "Mello?" I asked excitedly.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late. The Father wanted to inform us about the Confirmation ceremony for the high schoolers coming up in a few months. He was reminding them they needed to find sponsors and such before then. I won't go but it would have been rude to leave."

"…What?" _Her father wanted to have a ceremony to confirm something about high schoolers who need sponsors for something and she didn't want to go so he kept her late and if she had left she had thought it would be rude? That… makes no sense at all._

"_Oprosti_ I forgot you didn't know. I'm Catholic so I went to mass. Confirmation in Catholicism is a ceremony done to bless those who were baptized at birth with the Holy Spirit and confirm they want to be Catholic. Other branches have their own versions as well though. I don't know about theirs but in Catholicism you do it under a saint, angel, or blessed (a person who could potentially become a saint). I chose Archangel Michael after my dad…. I'm confusing you aren't I?"

"Yeah. Can I ask questions?"

"Sure" she said and I think I heard her sitting down but I'm not sure.

"What does… I don't know how to say it that word you said before 'I forgot' mean? What language is it? And was your father's name Michael or something?"

"Oh sorry I must have said '_oprosti_' it means 'sorry' in Slovene. My parents were from Slovenia and they taught me so I'm fluent. Sometimes I accidentally say things in Slovene without realizing I did. As for my father his name was Mihael which is Slovene for Michael." I heard a crinkling then a snap and I assumed she was eating another chocolate bar. "Feel free to tell me if I slip into Slovene by the way."

She pronounced "Mihael" like "mee-hi-ul". It sounded pretty cool. "What's your last name then? Is it Slovenian?"

Another snap and some crunching then "yeah it's Keehl." That sounded like "kayl".

"You're lucky you have such a cool name. I'm stuck with Jeevas." I hated it. "My middle name is Mail which is worse. I have no idea where it's from. It's spelled like 'you've got mail' but it's pronounced more like 'mile' which is annoying. No one knows that at first though."

"Hmm... come to think of it I have heard of it before. Mail is French I believe… I think it comes from Mailhairer which means 'ill fated' which kinda sucks. I'm not sure where I heard that though."

"Really?" I asked surprised. _'Ill fated'? Wow that _really _sucks. It's fitting though. _"How do you know so much about names?" _Does she want a baby or something?_

"I find names and their meanings fun to look at. Plus I had a friend/stalker named Linda who always tried to get me to find good names for characters in her stories. I never read them though." Yet another snap was heard.

"What's _your_ middle name?" I asked and I heard her choke.

"I-" *cough and throat clear* "I don't like to talk about it."

"Oh" I said disappointed. "Can I see you again sometime soon?"

"Yeah. I just need to take care of a few things… Well more than a few really." I swear I could hear her biting her lip. There was a puffing noise and I guessed she blew her bangs out of her face. "I need a hair trimming."

"Are you going to keep it long?" I asked hopefully. I liked it on her it was cute.

"Yeah I've had long hair forever. Seriously forever. My mother was the one to convince me to keep it like this. I just do it in her honor now even though it's annoying."

_That makes it sound like…_ "Is your mother… is she?" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"My mother and father are dead. I lived with my _Stará mama _which means grandmother for a while then she died too. I have an aunt but she hates me because I'm Catholic. She belongs to the Orthodox Church and hated that my father converted to marry my mother. I don't really like her anyway. No one does actually including her ex-husband and kids who are also Greek Orthodox but are actually rather nice. I think the Catholicism is just her excuse to hate me. If I wasn't she would have found something else anyway." _She sounds like bitch. _"I haven't seen her ex-husband or kids in years though since I'm not really close enough to them to visit without it being awkward."

"So you have no one like me" I said sadly. "My parents are gone. I never knew any other family. I'm not even sure if my dad was my real dad since my mom was… well she never married my dad and she took advantage of that freedom a lot. Plus my supposed dad looked nothing like me and neither did my mom. Well except for her hair."

"Sorry" she said sounding like she genuinely meant it. "_Moje sožalje._ My condolences."

I smiled. "I'm sending you a long-distance hug."

"I'm returning it." I could hear the smile in her voice then I heard a grumbling noise. "It seems my stomach is ready to attack if I don't eat soon."

"Oh well… I guess I'll say goodbye then." I felt terrible and I hadn't even hung up yet.

"I can put it on speaker again. I still have leftover spaghetti so all I need to do is heat it up. But then I would be talking as I eat." I heard her open what sounded like a fridge then there was a pop most likely from a Tupperware container being opened.

"Do you know any Slovenian dishes?" I wondered what there was there.

"I know how to make nut bread which is really good. I usually make it for parties and such since most people seem to like it. My _Stará mama _was adamant I that should learn." I heard some beeping noises then a hum as her microwave went off. "I know a few others as well like _Bujta repa_ which is sour turnip hot pot or pork with pickled grated turnips. It tastes as disgusting as it sounds but she loved it."

"Eww!" I said with a grimace and she laughed.

"Haha. I also know how to make _Funšterc_ which is just an omelet made with flour water eggs and salt. Oh and I canmake _pączek _which is a deep-fried piece of dough shaped like a flattened sphere and filled with a sweet filling. It's usually covered with powdered sugar, icing or bits of dried orange zest."

"So in other words it's a donut" I said dryly.

"Yeah pretty much. I need special equipment to make it at home though because of the deep frying. It's traditional for my family, or it was, to eat it before Lent when the fasting begins."

"Lent?" I asked confused.

"It's a period of 40 weekdays from Ash Wednesday to Holy Saturday before Easter. It's traditional to fast and give up something during that time. I tried giving up chocolate once… it wasn't pretty. My co-workers actually marked down the days until Easter because they couldn't wait for me to be sane again. Now I just give up television and movies in an attempt to prevent WWIII."

"I can… scarily picture that. I think I'm going to have nightmares now." I shuddered. I haven't seen her mad or chocolate deprived but it didn't take a genius to know it wouldn't be pretty. "Hey where were you born? Are you an American citizen?"

"I was born in the US. My parents planned that so I would be a dual citizen right away. They were living under green cards while my father worked here. When I was 3 they moved me to Slovenia again. When they died my _Stará mama _brought me to America again for what was my senior year of high school here. She wanted me to get a good education and have more opportunities. She died two years later and I had her cremated and buried in Slovenia. I formally declined my father's business which had been run in his stead for me then went back to the states to live." During that speech she had paused every now and then to eat. She never spoke with food in her mouth other than chocolate.

"Your father owned a business?" I was impressed by that.

"Yes he owned a branch of factories that make electricity meters." When she gave no information other than that I decided not to press. I honestly couldn't blame her since it was rude to ask about money. Just then my computer beeped and I typed up to see what was going on.

_Huh. Apparently an illegal weapons producer in France is willing to pay me 50,000 Euros to take 2,000,000 Euros from a rival business in Italy._ I checked how hard it would be and saw it would be easy enough to do in my sleep. I then checked how much that would be in US Dollars and saw it was roughly Sixty five thousand dollars. I typed my reply "$40,000 up front or I won't do it. US CURRENCY** ONLY**!"

Less than five minutes later a down payment was sent to one of my various accounts and I started hacking.

"Matt? Are you still there?" I heard Mello ask.

"Yeah I just got a job request. It's seriously too easy though."

"How much is it worth?" I was really shocked that she wasn't trying to arrest my ass. It made me think she might have done some not so legal stuff in her own time.

"Sixty-five thousand in US Dollars." I heard her choke on most likely a drink. "You OK?"

"Y-yeah. Sixty-five thousand …that's rather impressive."

"No this is just pocket change compared to the hard ones."

"You must have quite the reputation then" she still sounded impressed.

"Yeah…. Why aren't you trying to arrest me?"

I swear I could hear her shrug "it's not my business. If I'm not being paid to hunt you down I don't see why I should care."

"You have a sliding moral compass about these things don't you?" I asked wryly.

"It depends on the situation." _Interesting_.

"Example?" I asked curiously.

"Rape, murder, pedophilia, assault be it sexual or physical or both, stealing from the weak, old, young, handicapable, or such all will have me immediately kick the guy or girl's ass. Other than that it's not my problem really."

_That actually sounds decent for turning a blind eye _I acknowledged mentally. "OK then." I paused and tried to think of a topic but she cut me off.

"So how about you? What would you stop?"

"The same. I doubt I could kick any asses in real life though." I blushed as I admitted that and was glad she couldn't see it.

She snorted. "Why am I not surprised?"

"HEY!" I cried indignantly and took a break from the typing I had been doing as a multitask.

I heard her clean her dishes then say "I have to go I have some stuff to do but I'll call you back soon OK?"

"OK" I agreed sadly. I needed to do my job anyway.

"Bye then" she said and I returned the sentiment and grudgingly went back to work.

**The explanations about the food are from Wikipedia. I don't know their translations or if they even have one sorry.**

**Oh and the next chapter will be… girly clothes shopping. *evil grin*I am having way too much fun with this I swear. XD**


	7. Shopping

_Chapter 7_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

***EDIT***

**Thank you to PenguinxHero for correcting some grammatical errors. :D**

***EDIT 2***

**Thanks to anonymous reviewer K I realized I had the shoe size thing backwards. DX**

**I'm seriously debating if I need a beta now.**

Shopping

**Mello POV**

_Step one is the clothes_ I thought as I went up to the women's clothing store that was very far away from where I lived. Taking a deep breath I entered. A red headed Caucasian woman with blue eyes and glasses looked up to me and I could tell it took her a second to realize I was a guy. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah… my sister is coming to live with me since she lost everything in a fire."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" she cut me off with a gasp putting her hands to her mouth in a horrified gesture. Her nails were medium blue I noticed.

"She's OK now. She only has 3 outfits and none of them are really dressy since she had to buy on a budget. I want to buy her some clothes –a lot of clothes– to help her out. She's one of those girls who needs to have a cramped closet."

The woman nodded in understanding. "What does she look like?"

"She looks like me except she's a girl. We're twins and other than the anatomy we could be identical. Same hair color, eye color, height, and build. I got unlucky in that respect."

"I don't know I know a lot of girls who go for guys that look like you" she said this with a slight 'come hither' look.

"I'm gay" I said simply.

"Figures," she muttered. "More power to you for being open though." She turned and walked off saying "follow me I think I have an idea of what might look good on her if she's that similar to you." She went to a rack of skirts. She stopped and turned to me. "OK a few questions first. Does she have any color preferences?"

"She likes black, blue, and white. She won't wear pink if you paid her" I said seriously.

She nodded with a sigh "darn your color scheme is meant for pink. Blue, black, and white can work though I think. How about cup size? I know that's uncomfortable but do you know?"

"Um… you mean how big her breasts are?" I asked uncomfortably faking a blush for 'thinking about my sister's breasts'. "She's small." I pointed to a nearby mannequin with small breasts for emphasis.

"A cup then. I think some sports bras that stretch would be good then if you're unsure. OK how about shoe size?"

I had done the research for this one. My feet were a size 7 in men's and women's sizes were roughly two sizes larger. "She's a nine. I know because she makes me go shoe shopping with her. She's kind of clumsy in stilettos by the way."

She nodded again. "Clothing preferences?"

"Um… she hates short skirts not that I'd let her wear them" she giggled at that. "She wears tops that have a cut at the top of her cleavage so very little is shown or wears regular shirts. Oh and she hates tight restrictive, clothing." I paused then quickly said "she feels uncomfortable if she's not wearing a bra too." I pretended to blush again.

Once again she nodded. "OK last question: what is the price limit? Sorry I know it's rude to ask."

"It's fine and there is none." She looked incredulous. "Inheritance" I said with a shrug and she nodded.

"OK then" she looked at the skirts and held one up to me and I blushed. She gave me an apologetic glance. "How about this one?"

I looked at it and saw it was black and knee-length with a row of buttons up the front._ I must be really sick to be curious as to what wearing a skirt is like. It will help convince Matt though. _I shrugged "it looks like something she'd wear."

She nodded and held up a knee-length medium blue skirt with a wide band of blue lace at the bottom. _Yep I'm definitely sick. _"That too I think." I went to the rack and picked out a busy black and white patterned skirt with a black band at the top and another black knee-length skirt with pinstripes. I then went around the store and with the lady's help found an ankle-length skirt with different bands of blue and patterns she called 'bohemian', some lose black slacks, a black dress with a white patterned bottom, a gauzy black top that tied around the waist, a white T-shirt with a blue butterfly print, a few blue oxford shirts, a few white blouses with a ruffle down the front, a medium blue vest and a blue spaghetti strap dress with a black ribbon at the waist. I internally groaned when I realized I would need a lot of these dry cleaned. _I'll just go to a place near here with the sister excuse again. _Then I got a gray knit jacket and a black leather coat I was super glad was here.

"OK wow. I see what you mean by cramped closet" the woman teased. "Let's see about shoes. Nine you said?" and I nodded. I looked and saw there were some ankle-high leather boots that looked rather badass in my size. I also got some black leather loafers that could pass for men's in a pinch. I got some medium-blue ballet flats along with some silver and black ones with a black bow above the toes. Then I saw some clunky Lolita heels with an odd string to the side of the top of the foot. _I'll never live this down if the guys found out. _I topped it off with a necklace made of three strands of black and gray beads and a black leather designer bag.

I finally paid for it all and the girl looked like she was going to jump for joy right in front of me. I hefted all the bags to my car then went to my hair salon. I hated barbers because they always cut off far more than necessary. It was a walk-in salon and it wasn't busy so I got a trimming right away. I looked and saw some special shampoos and realized I would need to really play the part and smell like a girl too.

Groaning I went to a grocery store and got some shampoos, shaving creams, lotions, and female razors. I decided to draw the line at makeup. I got some wax thinking it just might slow down facial hair growth if I really needed it, possibly. I didn't get a lot to begin with. I added some Ghirardelli chocolate and paid. I got weird looks but the checkout girl didn't ask.

I was so stressed on how to fake breasts when it hit me. _That's it: stress!_ I went to a toy store and asked where they kept their stress balls. Once I found them I picked a few of them that had liquid inside so they were squishy not hard. They weren't soft enough to really pass for breasts to someone who knew better but A. I'm pretty sure Matt didn't and B. I could always say it's the bra's fault.

Finally I got home and brought everything to my condo. _Now to call Matt._

He picked up on the first ring as I munched tiredly on a chocolate bar. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Mello. How would you feel about going on a date Friday?"

"Really? Where?" he sounded very excited.

"Umm…" I looked at the paper on the table and saw there was a carnival in the next town over. "A carnival? In Homingston Square?"

"Sure. Do you want me to pick you up?"

I bit my lip and sealed my fate. "How about at 3:30?"

**I'm pretty damn proud of myself for the stress ball idea but it makes me fear my own mind that I thought it up. XD There is a picture of them on my links/pictures website.**

**I have one tiny idea for the carnival but other than that I need to think up a bit more. XP **

**Anyway like it says above pics will be on my link/picture webpage**


	8. Carnival

_Chapter 8_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**I got the idea for the tunnel ****of love from ****tsuki1613 so thanks a bunch. :D**

Carnival

**Matt POV**

"FUCKING NAVI! NO _YOU _LISTEN YOU LITTLE BI-" Mello's ringtone (_Sheik's Theme_ from _Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_ because she's pretty like Zelda but badass like Sheik) broke me out of my rant at the EVIL "helper" in Ocarina of Time. "Hello?"

I heard a crunching then "hey it's Mello. How would you feel about going on a date Friday?"

_YES! *insert mental fistpump here*_ "Really? Where?" I realized I was bouncing in place on my new couch.

"Umm…" she paused and I heard a rustling sound "A carnival? In Homingston Square?"

_A carnival? I've never been to one._ "Sure. Do you want me to pick you up?"

She paused again. "How about at 3:30?"

"Sure!" I agreed happily. _This is gonna be awesome!_

Friday couldn't come fast enough. I put on my usual outfit despite having new clothes (I wanted to be comfortable) brushed my teeth extra well and left to my car. I turned on the radio and _The Low Spark of High-Heeled Boys _by Traffic** (a/n this is a real song I'm not kidding you)** was playing. I was surprised since it was over 11 minutes long. "And the thing that you're hearing is only the sound of the low spark of high-heeled boys" I sang along with the music. I pulled into Mello's condominium parking lot and saw her out front in a black leather jacket and some black pants. I looked her over appreciatively as she went up to my car. I saw she was wearing black loafers too and had a black purse.

She heard the song and quickly flipped though the channels until some techno song came on. She grinned. "I love this song."

I began to grimace as I pulled out until what I thought was techno turned into rock and some guy began speaking in German. "_Du. Du hast. Du hast mich_" She sang along. "This is _Du Hast_ by Rammstein **(link to the music video on my links/picture page WARNING IT IS SCARY TO SOME PEOPLE!)**.Can you believe the only difference between this and German wedding vows is 'nein' instead of 'ja'? Or 'no' instead of 'yes' if we're speaking English."

"Are you serious?" I asked as I listened to the creepy singing.

She nodded "_Willst du bis der Tod euch scheidet treu ihr sein für alle Tage? Nein._ Means do you want, until death separates you, to be faithful to her for all days? No."

My eyebrows rose. "You speak German?"

"Slovenia borders Austria and Austrians speak German" she said with a shrug. "Take the next right by the way" she added and I turned back to the road. I nodded and did as she said. We arrived at the fairground as soon as the song ended. She got out and stretched her back and I had to look away with a blush. "I'm surprised they were playing that. It's from 1997." She turned back to me. "_Žurajmo_!" she said with a wicked grin.

"What does that mean?" I asked as we went to buy tickets.

"It means 'let's party'." She sighed with a nostalgic smile. "I remember I once pretended to be drunk for a whole April Fools Day in college and I spoke only Slovene. My friends were idiots to not realize it would have worn off sometime during the day but I'm an excellent actor-ess." I looked at her weirdly since it seemed like she had corrected herself from saying 'actor'. "Anyway _ž__urajmo _became synonymous with 'let's get wasted' after that."

I laughed. "So you weren't drunk at all?"

She shook her head with a grin. "I can hold my liquor like a sailor. Swear like one too." She saw a rollercoaster they had set up and pointed to it. "There first?" I nodded.

We got in line and finally got on. It was fun but I had never been one before so I may or may not have screamed like a girl. I'm not telling. "That was fun" I said when we got off.

"I seriously wish I had a camera for your face for that first drop" she chuckled. She pulled me into a hug "I promise I'll protect you from the horrible safety-tested machine" she said solemnly.

"You suck" I muttered but returned the hug. She relaxed after a second and I looked at her curiously but she shook her head dismissively.

Some people were talking in Spanish next to us and she raised an eyebrow and turned to them and asked something. A girl pointed to a ride and she nodded and turned to me. Before she could say something I asked, "you speak Spanish too?"

"Yes but I use a Castilian accent. I use a 'th' sound on 'c's and 'z's because that's how I was taught." _Ahh that explains 'gra-thee-as' not 'gra-see-as' then. No wonder she got such weird looks from them._ "Plus I have trouble saying them anyway" she added looking away with a blush.

"Oh Mells." I hugged her again and pressed a kiss to her cheek. I blushed as I realized I had inadvertently given her a pet name.

She shook her head dismissively again. "Forget about it. Anyway they mentioned a tunnel of love and I've never been in one."

"Me neither" I said with a grin and pulled her in the direction the girl had pointed to. We got in a little seat like the roller coaster one and went around a tunnel while there was an atmospheric light show and music. I was very aware of her as if she was radiating electricity. I took her head gently and turned her to kiss me and she kissed me back. _So this is what a French kiss feels like. Huh. Kind of slimy but- OH MY GOD THAT FELT GOOD. _I felt her smirk and we pulled back for air. When we got out I took her hand and we went on some more rides. She kicked ass at bumper cars and I shuddered to think of what she could do in a real car. The carnival would close soon when a game caught her eye.

"Play along" she said then turned to a man who was running a booth where you had three shots to knock down playing cards for a prize. "Um excuse me?" she asked in a sweet little voice.

The guy looked her up and down. Or I guess 'eye fucked her' would be more adequate. "Yeah babe?" I grit my teeth but she squeezed my hand where she was holding it.

"May I try? How much?"

"Sure you can. And for you it's free." He gave her a sleazy wink which she ignored. She nodded and took the gun and looked it over as if trying to figure out how to work it. I could tell she was faking though. If that guy looked at her boobs one more time I was gonna smack him. Suddenly she shot off three shots of the BB-gun-sized bullets so fast the sound of the firing almost blended together. She turned to me with a wink pretending to blow smoke off the top like in the _James Bond_ trailers. The man and I turned and saw she had shot three cards in the very back dead center for each. Instant KOs.

"I'll take the panda" she said pointing to a stuffed animal panda. The man blushed and handed it to her realizing he'd been swindled. I smirked and took her hand as we walked off.

"I plan to use this for an office prank" she said with a grin. "My partner looks a lot like a panda so the possibilities of this are endless really." I nodded. "You're cute when you're jealous by the way" she said as she got in my car. She sighed happily ash she stroked the fake fur. "This was fun."

"Yeah" I agreed with a grin. I brought her to her condominium and said, "we should go out again soon."

"I agree. I'll call you then. Good night." She shut the door and blew me a kiss as I drove off.

I got a fluttery feeling that wasn't arousal but I brushed it off. I couldn't wipe the huge grin I was wearing off though if I tried.

**Thanks to anonymous reviewer K last chapter. I have edited the shoe thing and given you credit. :D**

**Also there has been the question of why stress balls and not more realistic fake boobs.**

**Answer: buying stress balls is a lot less suspicious than buying fake boobs. Good question though. :D**


	9. Dreamy

_Chapter 9_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**It's time to play: NAME THAT PANDA! *see author's note below***

**Also super short fail chapter is super short fail. :( I'm sorry.**

Dreamy

**Mello POV**

I went to my condo and got out of my clothes. I struggled to get out of my bra but eventually got it undone and put it in the "girl laundry" pile. I put the stress balls on top of the washer with the others. _Operation fake boob was a success! _I changed into some yoga pants forgoing underwear as usual and cooked myself a quick dinner of mac & cheese. I realized about halfway through dishing some out that I was humming. I couldn't help it I felt all dreamy for some reason. I ate dinner and went to bed before I thought too much on it.

The next day I went to work with my little panda prize. "Hey B" I called from my desk and he went to me curiously and saw me trying to put the panda in L's chair in L's position. "Play along OK?" He nodded with an evil grin. I took the file packet and placed it in front of the panda "OK L this is the updated list Beyond got me" I said to the stuffed animal. "I need you to help me look over these-"

"Why is there a panda in my chair?" I heard L ask.

I screamed in fake terror. I turned to B then the panda then L. "B I didn't know you had _two_ brothers!" I gasped in fake surprise.

"Me neither" he gasped in 'fear'. He grabbed the panda and shook it. "L! Help me! Your long-lost evil twin is here!"

"Very funny" L said sarcastically. He took the panda by the ears and sniffed it. "This smells like carnival."

"Carnival has a smell?" I looked at him in shock.

"Carnies. Circus folk. Smell like cabbage" B said from behind me mimicking Austin Powers.

I snickered and repeated "carnival has a smell?"

"Yes. It smells rather unique to a carnival and cannot be compared to anything else" L said as he set the panda down on my desk and poked it.

"Hey!" I yelled and pulled it to my chest with a glare. "He doesn't like to be poked." B and L looked at me oddly. I realized I was acting like a girl and I blushed. _Maybe that's what happens if you pretend too much. I'll have to work on that. _

I cleared my throat loudly. "Anyway, L I need the real you to look over these now. There has been a whole new line of bugs and they're in more areas too." I began petting the panda unconsciously. I realized I was looking dreamy and tried to snap out of it.

"Why is this boyfriend so different?" L asked me.

Suddenly B sucked in a sharp breath then quickly said "L just leave it alone he's in the Honeymoon Stage."

L and I looked at him curiously because whenever he sucked in his breath like that it meant he became aware of something. "What did you see?" I asked.

"I told you I'm not psychic! And don't pester me or I won't help you" B said then briskly walked off leaving me to ponder his words.

I shook my head and turned to L and we got back to work. I didn't let go of the panda until I had to drive home though.

**I want the panda to have an **_**actual **_**name but can't decide on either Lvis (pronounced like Elvis), Dub L (like double), or The Fuzz (as in a really lame slang term for the police that no one really uses)**

**So since I'm too lazy to make an official poll that I'll just have to take down in a chapter or two what one do you like?**

**Lvis, Dub L, or The Fuzz?**

**Oh and for those curious about the whole thing with Beyond: it will be elaborated on **_**much **_**later on but in a sense he's usually never wrong about how things will happen. I did so just to keep his supernatural element but it won't really be brought up much at all; just occasionally alluded to. Just know he considers it **_**intuition**_** not ESP and that's what it is; hypersensitive intuition. In other words he doesn't have visions or anything; just really strong and accurate gut feelings. The **_**others**_** think of it as ESP but they're wrong. Anyway like I said it won't be touched on much and is more of a plot device than anything. It WAS planned on by the way.**


	10. Play

_Chapter 10_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**Matt's clothes are made up so no pics sadly :(**

Play

**Matt POV**

I woke up the next day with a smile on my face. I had dreamed I was with Mello at the carnival again and all the best parts were on repeat. I yawned loudly and stretched. I stepped out of bed in just my 1 Up Mushroom boxers and grabbed a new outfit from my closet. It was a pair of dark jeans with a red dragon curled around the left leg, a black shirt with a playground in the background of the pectorals with Link in it reading 'LINK IN PARK' like the Linkin Park logo (that was an epic find), black Converse Allstars with Piranha Plant socks and 'Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right B A Select Start' patterned boxers. I took them to my now clean bathroom and took a quick shower. Once I was done I checked my phone for messages. I had one from Mello.

"Hey it's Mello; I was wondering if you wanted to go out again tonight. There's something I think you'll like that I want to do." I blushed at the possible double meaning and called her.

"Hello?" she asked and I heard a crunching indicating she was eating more chocolate.

"Hey it's Matt and I'd love to go out again."

"Great! I've been meaning to see this play that's only out until today."

"A... play?" I tried not to sound as bummed as I felt.

"Trust me you'll like it. Just dress normally and pick me up at 6. I already have tickets. Oh and trust me you won't regret going."

"OK" I agreed while knowing I would hate it.

She snorted. "Just trust me OK? I'll see you then."

"OK bye." I hung up the phone and grabbed my wallet. I needed cigarettes. I went to the local grocery store and ordered two packs of my favorite brand. I saw a newspaper on the rack next to the check out aisle. I noticed a headline saying wiretaps were spotted on several public lines. _I wonder if Mello knows about that. _I paid and went back to my apartment where I played _Baldur's Gate_ until it was time to pick up Mello.

When I arrived at her condominium I saw she was in thick heels and a black dress with white on the bottom. She opened the door and got in. Before she could talk I asked "did you know the government is putting wiretaps on our phone lines?"

"It's not the government but that's all I can say" she replied. "It's classified."

"You mean you're working on that case?" I asked excitedly. She nodded but said nothing. "So where do I go?"

"Foxtrot Theatre. It's right next to the giant outdoor paintball battlefield."

I nodded and started the car and took off. "You got the hair trimming" I commented.

"Yes. I cut my hair unlike some" she looked pointedly at my messy hair.

"I cut my hair!" I defended.

"Yourself?" she gave me an amused glance.

"Maybe." I realized I was blushing.

"It looks cute anyway" she said then kissed my cheek. "OK when we get to the theater it is very important you don't say 'Macbeth' inside. Either say 'the main character' or "The Scottish Play'. It's bad luck otherwise."

"Okaaay? Why?"

She shrugged. "It just is." I nodded. _This is going to suck_. "And stop doubting me! It will be good."

"Sure" I agreed halfheartedly. We got to the theater and she gave a lady out front the tickets. We took our seats and she crossed her legs daintily and sat in a very ladylike position. _The Hell? _

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back" she said. I nodded. It was a while before she got back and she was looking embarrassed. "Long story don't ask" she said when I opened my mouth. _Weird._

The lights dimmed and I was prepared to have to be punched awake several times but was shocked when the three witches came out in fishnet tops, goth makeup, striped stockings, and leather skirts. They were twisting in uncomfortable-looking positions and talking in creepy voices not old lady voices. I knew then that the play would be worth staying awake for.

"That was AWESOME!" I yelled as we exited the building. "I can't believe the main character was in a TRENCH COAT! And Lady Macbeth being all possessed was sooo cool too! You were right I did like it."

"Good. Now I want ice cream." She pointed to a nearby ice cream shop. She took off towards it and almost fell in her heels but righted herself.

When we got there a greasy blonde-haired kid in his teens asked "what will you have ma'am?" I turned to Mello and she seemed to not have heard. "Ma'am?" I nudged her.

"Oh sorry I'll have a large chocolate" she said quickly. Her voice seemed higher than usual. _Maybe it's her time of the month. That must be it. It explains the bathroom thing. …Ew._

"I'll have the um… Napoleon."

"Neapolitan" she muttered.

"Right what she said." _It's not called Napoleon? I need to read more. _The kid was biting his lip not to laugh as he got our orders. _Punk. _She insisted on paying for hers saying she was a 'modern girl' and could 'go Dutch'. _Definitely PMSing. _We ate at the store to spare my seats and she actually rated the chocolate quality as a 6.

"That was fun" she said with a grin as she got out of my car. "Was I right about the play?"

"Yup. I had a good time again. I can't wait to see you again." I realized I was pouting but didn't care.

"Definitely. Bye" she blew me another kiss again as she left. _PMSing girls are weird._

**3 things.**

**Lvis, Dub L, or The Fuzz as the panda's name? Last chance to vote and please no re-votes.**

**The Macbeth version they saw was once put on by my school. I had a crush on the guy who played Macbeth and the trench coat didn't help.**

**I used to call Neapolitan (chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry in three bars) "Napoleon" for YEARS until someone corrected me XD Am I the only one?**


	11. Panties

_Chapter 11_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new ****Blogger**** account for my ****fanfictions**** now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**To my knowledge Lady in Lace Boutique is not a real underwear store if it is like I said I don't own it. Nor is _Street Justice Enforcers_ a real show to my knowledge or Domani Ghirardelli an actor on it if it is real. And I looked it up and Ghirardelli _is_ a real Italian surname and Domai _is_ a real forename!**

Panties

**Mello ****POV**

I went up the stairs and thought about the day. I had gone in the theater and decided to play up the girly but then I just _had _to go to the bathroom. Of course I accidentally went into the men's room out of habit and got chased out by some pervy guys. Next I went in the women's bathroom. _Who knew they had such long lines? _Then I had to work around the dress to do it. _Most embarrassing bathroom trip ever. I should probably practice then._

I took off my dress and the pair of panties I had forgotten to give to Near. _Dammit! I need underwear. _I sighed and changed into my regular clothes. I drove to the far away area I got the clothes from then went to a lingerie store called Lady in Lace Boutique. I gulped heavily as I got out and entered the store. I immediately got looks varying from scandalized to disgusted from the ladies there. I decided to play up the gay hoping it would help in the "not a pervert" image. "Hi" I said drawing the word out and flipping my hair. Immediately the majority of the looks turned off and I was looked at like I was a female customer. _Well if that isn't Class A profiling I don't know what is._ "My sister hates shopping but needs new underwear and she recently threatened me until I went to shop for her." I lowered my voice conspiratorially "she's at the time of the month when Ben & Jerry are the most fabulous" I drew that out too "men to ever exist if you get my drift." Some of the women nodded and giggled. _And I'm in._

A woman came up to me then. "Hi I'm Ginger do you need any help?"

"I just need some non-revealing panties and boy shorts for her." I knew the term "boy short" because of a model next to me offering female-type boxers at half price. "Maybe some black or gray leggings too. She's so self conscious about her thighs which is a shame because I have to swat guys off of her all the time." I tsked and shook my head. The woman giggled.

She led me to the boy short display and I rooted through them. I picked out some gray ones, some low cut black ones, some black ones with lace at the bottom, some white ones, and some black ones with white lace at the top and bottom. In between choices I stopped to wrinkle my nose or shake my head like I was a fashonista just to keep up the act. I ended up getting some white panties with a paisley patterned lace top as well as some black leggings and some white leggings.

I paid for my purchases and went home. I realized that all the things I had bought would be form-fitting but it was better than wearing boxers that were too long and oddly-shaped in my girl clothes. I yawned and sat on my sofa noticing the stuffed panda next to me. "Hmm... you need a real name." I turned on the TV and pulled the panda into my lap. The show that came on was _Street Justice Enforcers_. I normally hated fake cop shows but this one had Domani Ghirardelli in it so the eye candy made up for it. He was 100% Italian-American man meat. His last name didn't hurt either. He was chasing a "drug lord". I rolled my eyes. The guy looked like he was wearing a pimp costume and was driving a car in terrible shape from the 60's. I had to see the "cops" slow down three times so they wouldn't "catch him" too early.

Domani got out and "arrested" the guy and put him in the back of his dated police cruiser. He pulled off his shades that were most likely the most expensive thing on set and said "never mess with… The Fuzz" and the credits showed.

I looked down at the panda. "The Fuzz it is." I thought of my reaction to Domani and realized for once I wasn't as attracted to him. He looked the same but compared to _Matt_? Well… he actually _couldn't _compare. I yawned and placed the panda –no The _Fuzz_– back on his pillow cushion and went to bed. I took a quick look at the calendar out of habit. I looked at the date and froze. The anniversary of my parent's death. I realized I was crying and I ran to the end table with their picture and held it to my chest. "_Ljubim vas_" I said sadly. "_Ljubim vas_."

**Aw. :( Don't worry Matt will cheer him up in the next chappie. :D Sorry for the lateness! OTL Life got in the way. _Ljubim vas_ is the plural form of _ljubim te_ meaning "I love you" in Slovene.**


	12. A Shoulder to Cry On

_Chapter 12_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new ****Blogger**** account for my ****fanfictions**** now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

***Looks at directions for this chapter***

"**Mix a cup and a half of angst, a cup of sappy, and 3/4ths of a cup of fluff. Blend well and garnish with a stuffed panda. Serves several."**

Shoulder to Cry On

**Matt ****POV**

I was playing _Call of Duty _when I got a really strong urge to call Mello. No it was more like a compulsion. I went to the peninsula where my cellphone was placed and pressed '1' then 'send'. There was a sniffle as she answered. "Hello?" She sounded like she was trying to hide that she'd been crying.

"It's Matt. I don't know why but I felt like I really needed to call you. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine" she said but her voice was thick. "I'm just a little sleepy is all."

"Mello… have you been crying?" I bit my lip. I knew she had from she sniffling and he voice but she seemed the type who liked to hide it.

"No. I'm _fine_." I was hurt she had lied but once again I could tell she always tried to appear strong.

I took a deep breath then said firmly "you need a hug. I know it's rude to ask but can I come over to your place?"

She paused then said in a small voice "it's messy. Can I go to yours?" She sounded so small. Like she was a scared little kid who wanted to be protected.

"Come to my place then. I cleaned it like I said." I would have to check if it was still clean enough. She seemed like a neat freak so there was only so much I could do. "You can bring pajamas if you want to spend the night."

There was a pause then, "thank you Matty" she whispered. "I'll get my stuff and come over." She paused again then asked, "where do you live anyway?"

"Santa Cruza Apartments. Number 424." The stairs were pretty much my only form of exercise and they just about killed me each time.

"OK. I'll see you soon." She hung up and it sounded sad and reluctant somehow. I dashed around my apartment and cleaned up the small messes that had been made after I re-decorated. The haste turned out to not be needed because she arrived just as I thought she wasn't coming. She had a partially-full blue duffle bag in one hand and was holding the panda in her other arm. She dropped the bag and ran into my arms and buried her face in my shoulder. I wrapped her in a hug despite the panda taking up space between us. "Sorry for being a burden" she muttered.

"You would never be a burden to me Mells" I said as I tilted her chin up to face me. She was taller than me so she still had to look down though. Her eyes were red and puffy and teary and her nose was red too but she looked beautiful to me. "Why did you bring the panda?"

"His name is The Fuzz" she sniffed out. "He was a good listener in the car and I couldn't bear to leave him there."

I held back a chuckle. She was so adorable! I took her hand and led her to the bedroom where I sat on the bed. She kicked off the ballet flats she was wearing and curled up next to me then nuzzled in my arms. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked gently and she nodded.

"It was while I was living in Slovenia. My father had closed a very important business deal and convinced my mother to go to the company celebration with them. I was 8 at the time and stayed with my _Stará mama _since the party was just for adults. My _Stará mama _had tucked me into bed but I woke up to the sound of her wailing. She had received a call that my parents had been run over on accident by another partygoer who was too drunk to drive. Their car flipped over and they were both crushed on impact… The driver lived." She clutched at my leg painfully as she said the last part. It was obvious she wished he had died too. Honestly I couldn't blame her for feeling that. If she was killed like that I'd want the bastard dead too. I felt a wetness on my shirt and she shuddered. "It hurts. It hurts to miss them so much" she sobbed out. I held her close and let her let it out. Finally she relaxed and I thought she had fallen asleep until she asked, "where's the bathroom? I need to change."

I pointed to the door behind me and she got out some regular blue button-down cotton pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. I quickly changed into a plain white t-shirt and my black boxers. I decided to put on my gray sweatpants too just so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. She came out and crawled into the bed and turned away from me and curled around The Fuzz. I was hurt until I realized she wanted to spoon. I got in and wrapped my arm around her (and The Fuzz since he was in the way of her waist). She snuggled back into me and sighed. She soon fell asleep with a tiny smile and I fell asleep soon after; glad I could cheer her up even a tiny bit.

**Aww *heart* Matt's such a sweetie.**


	13. The Quickest Way

_Chapter 13_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new ****Blogger**** account for my ****fanfictions**** now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**The title refers to the saying "the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach" by the way.**

The Quickest Way

**Mello ****POV**

I woke up surrounded by a delicious scent. I inhaled deeply and took in the scent of peppermint, Oldspice, a hint of smoke, and pure Matt. I froze as I recalled the previous night's events. I also realized sleeping in a bra was uncomfortable as Hell. I quietly climbed out of bed and placed The Fuzz in Matt's arms when he groped around for me. He clutched The Fuzz tightly to him and nuzzled him. I had to admit it was just plain cute. I snapped myself out of those thoughts and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When I got out I saw Matt was still out like a light.

I exited his bedroom and went to his kitchen. The rest of the apartment smelled like smoke unfortunately. I opened his fridge and frowned. I wrinkled my nose at his lack of food and decided I would shop and cook him breakfast as a thanks. I went back to my duffel bag and realized I only had girl clothes with me. I needed to be so realistic I'd have to borrow some of his clothes if I was going to be able to use my credit card as a guy. That meant I would need to be quick and shop and get back before he woke up.

I rushed to his closet and took out a pair of what would be regular skinny jeans on him but on me were normal cut. I got a belt but I didn't need it really. Damn feminine hips. I took off the bra and wrapped it around the stress balls and buried them beep in my duffel bag. I then grabbed a Pac Man shirt from Matt's closet. It was black with a Pac Man eating white squares leading to some double cherries with some foreign language across the pectorals at a diagonal angle. Presumably it was Japanese. It was loose on me but it still fit. I grabbed some black socks and Matt's combat boots then took my wallet and headed out to my car.

Once I was in I drove to a grocery store I remembered passing on the drive to Matt's apartment. There were only three cars in the parking lot since the clock on the dashboard read 8:30 AM. I got out and went inside and got the essentials for a good breakfast: chocolate chips, eggs, butter, pancake mix, bacon, buttermilk, cooking oil, orange juice, 1% milk, eggs, syrup, and seasoning. The cashier girl looked dead on her feet as she rung up my purchases. I took the bags and went back to Matt's apartment and was grateful to find he hadn't so much as moved.

I quickly changed into my white shirt with a blue butterfly print and my blue skirt with the blue lace bottom. I changed into the white panties with a blush and put on a new bra then stuffed in the stress balls. I figured there was no need for shoes at the moment. I browsed his kitchen until I found the necessary pans, utensils, and bowls. Just as I had finished and was placing the food on the table I heard a yawn and saw Matt shuffling sleepily into the kitchen while holding The Fuzz. I doubted he was aware of it. He had the slightest bit of scruff and I tried to inconspicuously touch my own face. I had none thankfully. Lack of body hair was a dominant gene on my father's side. My poor father had tried to grow a beard for years but only managed some scruff.

Matt blinked his eyes more and took in his surroundings. He inhaled deeply and had to wipe away some drool. He looked like he'd seen the Lord when he noticed the food. "Did you make all that?" asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. It's a thank you." I took a seat and he did as well. I folded my hands to say grace like I did for major meals and he looked at me curiously. "I thanked God for the food and for the good things in my life" I explained since I had said it is Slovene.

He made no comment but instead began piling food on his plate and practically inhaling it. He let out a loud moan. "This is _delicious_!" he exclaimed through a mouth full of pancakes.

I swallowed a bit of my eggs and smiled. "Thanks."

He stabbed some of his egg and chomped it then asked "where did you get the food?"

"I bought it" I said as I cut off a bite sized portion of my pancake.

"Aw Mells you didn't have to do that! Besides you know I can't cook." He pouted at that.

"I'll take everything but the milk and juice back with me OK?" I pushed my finished plate away from me and rubbed my stomach.

He gnawed his lip then said reluctantly "OK." When we were done I showed him how to wash his dishes.

Halfway through the pile of plates, Matt spun me into him and kissed me. I opened my mouth and let him in. For a beginner he was a really good kisser. I moaned quietly and worked on not getting aroused. It was easier than I thought since all I had to do was focus on his taste. Barely any of it was 'Matt.' The rest was ash with a poor cover job of toothpaste. I pulled back and wrinkled my nose. "Matt you taste like an ashtray" I grumbled and his face fell. I took my right hand and cupped his left cheek then said softly "I know it's hard but could you please try to quit? For me?"

He looked into my 'cute pleading face' then swallowed and nodded. "If it will make you happy" he said.

I smiled and pecked him on the lips then breathed against them "thanks Matty." I went back to the dishes and he joined in. Once we were done I knew I should leave. I needed to look over the latest reports that I doubted had anything more than we already knew. "I need to go" I said sadly and he nodded. I gathered my things including The Fuzz and put the non-drinkable groceries in the duffel bag. I said goodbye again and felt my heart ache at his heartbroken expression. I got in my car and drove home, greatly missing Matt's scent and wishing I had the courage to stop pretending.

**Oh my gosh I was talking to someone on Deviantart who liked the fanfiction I had posted there (Hearts Bound for America and Botched Babysitting) and I mentioned I had a fic out that they might be interested in (this one). It turns out they were already watching this story! I feel so cool now! Yes I'm lame I know but it's just so cool to be recognized like that. Anyway lame excited babble over haha.**


	14. Películas

_Chapter14_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**To my knowledge none of the movies below are real just in case you were wondering. Oh and the title means "cinema movies" in Spanish. Why did I do it in Spanish? Because I can.**

Películas

**Matt POV**

A month. It had been a month since that chance meeting on the street. Or at least in two days it would be. When we weren't on a date we were constantly talking to each other on the phone. Mello took breaks to work out and go do her job and go to church but any other free time she had she would call me and listen to my random babbling. I wanted to do something to show her how much that mattered to me and that I was serious in our relationship. I had heard girls liked doing stuff for 'anniversaries' and I thought it might be nice. I took a newspaper from the free paper bin at the side of my apartment building as I came back from the store. Nicotine gum tastes_ terrible_ but if it made Mello happy for me to quit then I would suck it up. That and I was hoping I might get to French kiss her more if I didn't 'taste like an ashtray'. _Maybe we can make out at the movies! _I thought excitedly. I went to my apartment then opened the paper to the movie listings. There was one called _A Kiss in the April Rain_ which sounded like a really crappy and cheesy chick flick but Mello might like it.

I pulled out my cellphone and pressed '1' then 'send'. "Hello?" I heard Mello ask. She sounded out of breath and I heard a guzzling noise and a gasp and I assumed I had interrupted a workout session. _I probably should work out too come to think of it. I don't have a pouch or anything but that doesn't mean I have muscles. Eh I'll just do some pushups and crunches every now and then I guess._

"Hey it's Matt. Am I interrupting something?"

"No I was just winding down. I hadn't realized how out of shape I'd become." _She thinks she's out of shape?! There is no way that she is! She's really hot and I haven't even seen her with her shirt off. _"I've been slacking off too much. My endurance is terrible now. I can only work on cardio for 45 minutes in a row. That and it hurts to stretch again." _45 minutes?! Holy shit! _"You still there?"

"Y-yeah but… how the Hell can you work out for 45 minutes?! I would die!"

"That's because if you tried you'd be over working your body in your current state. You probably should start with 20 – 25 minutes of cardio then if you do weightlifting do it only once or twice a week with beginner weights. Oh and make sure you know how to _properly_ use the equipment. It amazes me how many idiots think setting them to their heaviest weight and using them wrong think it makes them macho. Dumbasses." I heard more gulping then she said incredulously "they don't even breathe! Freaking idiots!"

"What does breathing do?" I wondered aloud.

"It keeps your muscles oxygenated. They need air too or else they get strained. It _is_ hard to get into the habit of breathing while working out I'll admit. Once you do though things get a lot easier." I heard the sound of a door opening then some thudding noises and I assumed she was returning to her condo (it had a gym in the basement or so she'd told me). She sighed. "I'm one to talk though. My laziness is going to make this hurt like a bitch for a few days."

"Oh" I said disappointed.

"What?" she asked obviously wondering why I sounded so put out.

"Well I was just thinking since we've officially been going out for a month as of two days from now we should do something. I was thinking of going to the movies." _There now she knows I remembered._

"Really? Cool I've been meaning to see this one movie…. What was it called again?"

"_A Kiss in the April Rain_?" I asked.

"Ew no!" she said quickly. "Oh now I remember. _Die Hard Firing: Return of the Slayer_. It sounds badass… you weren't serious about the chick flick were you?"

"Thank you" I breathed extremely grateful I would be spared the agony of said chick flick. Plus I had been meaning to see that movie too. Or at least illegally download it when it came out on DVD.

"Yeah sure. Seriously though you should know me better." I heard another door opening and shutting and I assumed she had reached her condo. "So when do you want to go? Do you know the times?"

"Umm…" I looked at the paper. "There's one at 2:35, 4:50, 6:18, and 7:59."

"Hmm… how about the 4:50 one. That sound good?" I heard a popping sound then a crinkle and snap indicating she was having a chocolate bar again.

"Sure. Should I pick you up then?"

"Yeah. I'll be at the bus stop on the east side of the building. Say 4:35?" I heard another snap and some crunching.

"Sure. I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah. I have to go I _really_ need a shower."

I rolled my eyes. _She's so finicky about hygiene_. "OK bye. I'll see you then."

The two days later I was super eager to get to her. When I arrived I saw she was in her below knee length black skirt, black leather long-sleeved jacket, and chunky black heels in an almost Lolitaish style. She stashed a half-eaten chocolate bar in her purse when she saw me. "Nice outfit" I said when she got in.

"Thanks. So what theater is it? I forgot to ask."

"Um… The Ghettopex" I said awkwardly. 'The Ghettoplex' was the local term for the old cinema that was dirt cheap to go to and rather old. I think its real name was Four Reels Cinema but I wasn't sure.

"OK cool" she said as if she didn't really care. "Is it in the movie lounge?" The movie lounge was the one theater room that had cushy reclining office chairs and islands where they took orders for food like pizza and tacos. It was freaking epic.

"Yeah I think so." I turned into the mini-strip that had The Ghettoplex in it. It also had a burger joint, thrift store, nail salon, indoor skating rink and some other random stuff. The parking lot was practically empty and the buildings were all old and crumbly. For those of us townsfolk who clung to the old memories where the place was exactly the same (including the prices) just a teeny bit less run down, it was Heaven. She unbuckled and got out with a stretch. We went into the theater and bought our tickets and went into the theater.

After a while the move started and someone took our orders. I got a slice pepperoni pizza and a coke she got some nachos with cheese and a chocolate milkshake. The movie was really good. Lots of explosions and bullets. There was a bad guy yelling at his men in Russian with subtitles and she snickered and whispered "the subtitles are off. The guy just said three cusswords in a row instead of 'you dumb idiots'".

I raised my eyebrows. "You speak Russian?"

"Fluently" she said munching on another chip. _I wonder exactly how many languages she speaks. I'll have to ask later._

The final showdown was on and a guy shot a bomb exploding it with all of the bad guys in the building. A shockwave hit him and he flew backwards 10 feet. He landed in a tumble then the camera did a closeup and his half-bloody face turned up in a smirk and he said "compliments of The Slayer" then the credits rolled.

"Not bad" Mello said. "I want that gun." Someone came to take the bill and Mello pulled out some money.

"Hey I can't let you pay!" I said. I didn't want her to think I was unchivalrous.

"I'm a modern girl. It's called going Dutch" she said with a wink as usual. I fought the urge to growl. _Why does she never let me pay for her?_

"Okay" I grumbled and she rolled her eyes. I paid for my half and we went outside. As we left the theater and were headed to my car I saw someone grab Mello's ass. I was_ pissed_ and opened my mouth to give the guy a piece of my mind when Mello did this super-fast kick that hit the left side of his face with a crunch that probably broke his nose since he had turned directly to face her high-heeled foot. As he fell to his right she grabbed his shoulders and took her left knee and used the momentum of his fall along with some of her effort and kneed him in the balls. I swear if I had blinked I would have missed it. She then sharply turned and took my hand and pulled me to my car "let's go before he calls the cops" she murmured. I nodded dumbly with my mouth still hanging open.

When we got in the car she looked away as if embarrassed. "Mello…" I said softly facing her and she turned to me. "THAT WAS _AWESOME_! You totally kicked that guy's ass! I've never seen anything that cool in real life EVER!"

"Really?" she asked as she shyly tucked her hair behind her left ear.

"Hell yeah! Can you teach me that? Pleeeaaase?" I gave her the puppy dog pout and lifted my goggles. For once she managed to resist.

"Matt… even if I _do_ teach you how to fight you're not going to be able to pull off that kick or speed any time soon. If I hadn't been maintaining my training there would have been _no way_ I could have pulled that off." She looked dead serious as she said that. "If I try to teach you that now you_ will_ get hurt. Martial Arts are about patience."

"But… Mells you're in _high heels and a skirt_ and you kicked his ass."

"The skirt is loose and I'm used to fighting in combat boots so chunky heels are similar… kinda." She bit her lip and blushed.

"Wait… combat boots?" that was a side of her I've never seen for sure.

She laughed nervously "well my idea of a Saturday night used to be going clubbing. That's definitely not the first time I've had my ass grabbed without permission. If you weren't with me that guy would have joined the others in a hospital" she avoided my gaze and twiddled her thumbs. "I'm not that innocent. I'm sorry." She added that last sentence almost too quietly for me to hear.

_Say something idiot!_ I yelled internally to myself. "Hehe. I should have known there was a reason you can handle alcohol so well." I internally facepalmed. _Nice Matt. Very nice_ I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah" she said even quieter than before while still avoiding eye contact.

I took her hand "Mells I'm not mad and I'm not going to leave you over that. I mean there's nothing wrong with that. You don't have to pretend for me" I said softly.

She looked at me again "I'm not pretending… I don't want to live like that anymore."

I smiled sadly "just promise me you won't change for my sake OK?"

"OK." She looked out of the windshield. "It's going to rain soon."

I turned and saw the clouds were getting rather stormy. "I guess I'd better get you home then." I started my car and took off towards her condominium.

"Will I see you again?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course Mells. I told you I'm not leaving you. Not unless you want me to" I briefly turned to her with a smile. I was hurt she didn't believe me though.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smiling sadly. She pulled a rosary out from under her jacket and clutched it then closed her eyes then began softly praying in Slovene. I could have sworn I heard her say my name in her Slovenian accent a few times. "Mells we're here" I said once we arrived. "You should hurry so you don't get wet."

She stopped praying and opened her eyes turning to me. She kissed me briefly on the mouth and I could tell she had cheered up some. She opened the door and turned to face me then said in a slightly pleading tone "_prosim __ostani z mano_" then shut the door and left before I could ask what it meant. _Fuck I don't know how to spell that to look it up either_. I put the car in drive and returned to my apartment.

**The Slovene means "please stay with me".**


	15. Food and Thought

_Chapter 15_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

Food and Thought

**Matt POV**

My phone rang to Mello's ringtone and I paused my game to answer it. "Hello?"

She paused the said shyly, "hey it's Mello. How would you like to come to my place?"

"I'd love to!" I said a bit too eagerly.

"Be there at 3:00 and go to room number 306. I'll see you then."

"OK" I said bouncing in excitement. I hurriedly changed into my old outfit and when the time came drove to her condominium. I went inside and took the stairs to the third floor then went to door 306 and knocked. I heard footsteps then the door opened to a smiling Mello. "Come in" she said and stepped back for me to enter. When I got in I saw that she had a front room after a small walkway that had what looked like antiques in it. I walked in further then saw a black leather sofa facing a flat widescreen TV on the wall. It had shelves of organized DVDs on both sides of it and a glass coffee table in front of the couch. I looked left again and saw it led straight to the kitchen which had a medium-sized square table covered by a white tablecloth and had 4 wooden chairs around it. The kitchen had regular appliances that were clean but you could tell they were still used due to their lack of "new". The main room had a small table against the wall with what looked like a hand-embroidered cloth over it. It had two picture frames and Mello's rosary on it. Behind it on the wall was a small mirror with a wooden frame that had carvings in it of flowers in a folksy way. I didn't even have to look at the photos to know they were her parents and grandmother. That was like her little shrine to them.

Mello walked in and went to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I was going to make some lasagna."

"That sounds great" I said remembering how good a cook Mello was. I went up to the table as she prepared the food and looked at the pictures. One of them had an elderly woman in a floral-patterned dress wearing a shawl I realized was the cover for the table. The other had two blonde-haired people in it. One was a woman with green eyes and Mello's haircut and the other was a man who had blue eyes like Mello's and masculine features. I realized while Mello looked somewhat masculine (not that I'd ever tell her or that it made her look bad) she looked mostly like her mother besides the eyes.

"I miss them" I heard her say from behind me and I jumped. "Sorry" she apologized for scaring me.

"It's OK. You look a lot like your mom" I said glancing between her and the picture. She smiled and nervously tucked her hair behind her left ear. I reached out and stroked her left cheek then leaned in to kiss her. I could feel her smile into the kiss before she kissed me back. When I pulled back I smiled lovingly at her. _I wish I could tell her but I'm not sure how she'd react._

"I have to put the lasagna in the oven" she said and I could swear I saw love in her eyes too. Once she was done she took my hand and led me to her couch. "It will take a while so do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. What ones do you have?" I asked as I got up and looked though her shelves. _Wow she has a _lot _of action movies. I don't see many chick flicks and most of them have Heath Ledger, Antonio Banderas, or Johnny Depp in them. She must be a fangirl. Not that I'm jealous. _That last thought was a lie though. "_Monty Python and the Holy Grail_?" I asked.

"Sure. I haven't seen that one in a while." I took out the DVD and gave it to her and she set it up then turned on the TV and got it playing. It wasn't long until we were both collapsing in laughter. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and admired the cute pink in her cheeks from laughing so hard. "Haha this is even better if you get the historical references. I remember when I first saw this it was funny but after I had taken my history classes in college it was absolutely fascinating as well."

"Like what?" I asked unaware that it was a satire.

"Well like the judging the 'witch'. They used ridiculous logic and she was found guilty just like in the time period. It shows how easily accused and falsely tried they were. Or the peasant who was talking about the different forms of government that had yet to exist then pointing out he was being repressed. Or the British and French not getting along. Or the woman beating a cat at the same time as the waggoner collected bodies. Cats were blamed for the plague and killed which is ironic since they could have helped control the rat population. Now those aren't necessarily _funny_ but knowing the premise behind them makes the movie a bit deeper in comprehension."

"Wow you really know your stuff" I said impressed. Her talking smart was actually really sexy for some reason. I fought back a blush. Just then the timer went off and she got up and went to the kitchen then removed the lasagna.

"I'm going to make some brownies so they can cook while we eat" she said then quickly whipped up some brownie mix and put in a pan in the oven and set the microwave timer again. By then the lasagna had cooled enough to eat and she set it on the table and got plates, knives, forks, and glasses. "What do you want to drink? I have 1% milk, apple juice, grape juice, orange juice, and water."

"Um can I have apple juice?" I asked. "With ice please." She nodded then filled my glass and got herself a glass of milk. When she sat down she folded her hands and bowed her head saying grace then began eating. I took a bite and groaned. She was a _fantastic_ cook! I had to be the luckiest guy alive to have a girlfriend this cool who is also a goddess in the kitchen.

"Good?" She asked with a smug eyebrow raised.

"Delicious as always. You made this from scratch?" She said she wasn't master chef but this made me think otherwise.

"I had a recipe I downloaded a while ago" she said with a dismissive hand motion.

I frowned unhappy at how she was dismissing her skills but changed the subject. "You have a lot of antiques here." I looked around appreciatively.

"Most are from my _Stará mama _with the exception of these chairs which my mother bought." She paused and played with her food a bit then said, "I'm sure you're wondering how I can afford to live here. My father was a businessman who was the owner of a large company like I told you. When he died I inherited his share but his senior partner took over for me when I declined. He's a nice man and my father trusted him so I do too. Anyway I get a large amount of money from the company income for the part I do own. Really I don't need a job I just want one." The timer went off and she got up and removed the brownies.

I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be rich only because the people you loved died. I was never close to my parents. My mom was literally a crack whore and my 'father' was a dealer. My mother was the one who got me smoking. I was 8 at the time and school was Hell between smokes. That's why I worked so hard to leave home as little as possible. I grew to hate being away from my home and it stuck even when I got older.

My mom and 'dad' never really loved me and I was often ignored and malnourished. When they found out I could hack well though they gave me more attention. My mom was constantly trying to reward me with drugs but I was too smart to use them. When I was 13 my 'dad' was on a bad trip and killed my mother then shot himself. I was playing at an arcade and came home to see cops outside our apartment building. I tried to run but they found me and put me in a home. As soon as I was 18 I was kicked out with nothing but my laptop and the clothes on my back. One month later I had hacked myself into a shitty apartment and soon made sure I'd never have to be on the street again.

I wasn't planning to tell Mello though. At least not yet. She seemed like she had a (mostly) loving and rich family. Why would she like me if she knew I was a bastard child of druggies? Well she already knew about the bastard part and the smoking but… I took a deep breath and decided the Hell with it I would tell her anyway. "My parents were druggies. I was never loved until they found out I could hack and even then their form of 'affection' as trying to get me hooked on cocaine and heroin. I was too smart to do them though."

She looked surprised but not disgusted. "How did they die? Or were they just arrested?"

"My 'father' shot my mom then himself and I ended up in a foster home until I was 18." My fingers twitched and I knew I needed a cigarette. I grimaced and started chewing some nicotine gum. Mello looked sympathetic but proud which made me feel like I was high on life.

"Is that why you wear goggles?" she asked returning to the subject at hand..

"Huh?"

"Do you wear goggles because you want to hide all the time?" She was cutting the brownies into squares as she looked at me.

"Y-yeah. I don't like being exposed to people a lot." I noticed she didn't make a fuss about me talking with my mouth full this time. I finished the gum I spat it out into a napkin she gave me and she threw it out. She put the lasagna away and got two glasses of milk.

"When did you start smoking?" she asked.

"I was 8" I admitted. She looked up at me sharply as he set some brownies in a napkin and some milk in front of me. "My mom got me started." Her lips set into a firm line but she didn't comment. I took a bite of the brownie and hummed in appreciation. It had been a long time since I'd eaten a brownie.

"You need to learn to cook. I notice how you react whenever you aren't eating takeout and it would be nice for you if you knew how to."

"Maybe you could teach me" I suggested with a full mouth then swallowed. She wrinkled her nose at my eating habits. I always found it adorable when she did that.

"I can do that." She agreed after pointedly finishing her own chewing. "I could even teach you some Slovenian dishes. I doubt you'd like the ones with blood sausage though." She paused then made a "hmm" noise. "Actually I think you'll like _Rösti _since it's basically hash browns. Once you can cook a few things I'll teach it to you. _Rösti_ is Swiss however."

"Why do you know a Swiss recipe?" I wondered.

Her face became shaded. "During World War II my great grandfather had the foresight to move my _Stará mama _and her mother to Switzerland since it was neutral in World War I. It turned out to be a _very_ smart move since they were both Slavic _and _Catholic." I looked at her uncomprehending. "Slavs and Catholics were targeted by the Nazis. In fact there was a concentration camp built in what is now Slovenia. Slovenia actually borders Austria."

"Woah" I breathed seriously. "Your great grandfather was a _really_ smart man then."

"Both of them. They were childhood friends and while my great grandfather on my father's side wasn't a Catholic nor was his family they_ were_ Slavic. They went there together."

"No wonder you're so smart. It's obviously in your genes" I commented before I took a sip of my milk to wash my brownie down.

"Yes" she said with a smile.

I realized it was getting late and her eyes were drooping. I got up and said, "I had a good time so I should probably be going."

She gave a sad sleepy smile. "Alright." I got up and went out her door but she said, "Matt wait" and grabbed my hand before I left. She pulled me into a quick kiss and blushed whispering "Song of Solomon 8:6 New Living Translation." She looked away as if embarrassed "look it up. If you still want me after you find out call me." She then closed the door leaving me very confused.

"Song of Solomon 8:6 New Living Translation" I repeated to myself then rushed home to look it up before I forgot.


	16. Confessions

_Chapter 16_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**Warning: small religious references in this chapter.**

Confessions

**Matt POV**

Once I got home I went on the internet and typed it in hoping I got it right. My jaw dropped when I read its meaning. "Place me like a seal over your heart, like a seal on your arm. For love is as strong as death, its jealousy as enduring as the grave. Love flashes like fire, the brightest kind of flame." I realized as far as ways of confessing love went that was a _really_ powerful quote to do it with. I did some more searching and came across another quote then called her.

"Matt?" she asked warily.

"First Corinthians 13:7 New Living Translation" I breathed shakily.

"Love never gives up, never loses faith, is always hopeful, and endures through every circumstance" she answered automatically. It made me wonder if she had the whole Bible memorized or just her favorite quotes. "_Ljubim te_. I love you. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to say that."

"Probably as long as I have. I'm just sad I don't know how to say it in a cool way like that."

"It's easy. 'YOO – beem tay' I love you."

"How is that spelled then?"

"'L-J-U-B-I-M T-E'. The 'T-E' is separate."

"Wow if I was reading that I would have had no idea how to say it" I admitted. _Lj? Yeah I would have been lost._

"_Ljubim te fant moja _is 'I love my boyfriend.'"

"How do you say 'I love my girlfriend'?"

"Erm. _Ljubim moje dekle_." She sounded uncomfortable saying it._ Maybe she had a bad past relationship with someone who said it._

"That sounds a bit confusing. Do you mind if I just stick with _Ljubim te_?"

"Please do" she said sounding relieved. "I don't like the term 'girlfriend' for some reason."

_Oh that makes sense then. At least it isn't because of a past relationship._ "OK then." I glanced at the clock and saw it was pretty late –for her at least. "I guess you probably need to sleep soon."

I heard her yawn but try to stifle it "you should too. It isn't healthy to be up for so long." I heard her sigh heavily "I really don't want to go to work tomorrow. Everyone is stuck on the same case and we're making as much progress as a toothpick would if being used as a battering ram."

"That's a weird analogy" I froze when I realized I'd said it out loud.

"Sorry. I'm just really tired. I've been having bad dreams so my sleep hasn't been very good."

"Bad dreams? What about?" I asked with concern.

"I'm not sure. I forget them once I wake up. Sorry but I really" she yawned again "need to go. I've run out of steam. I'll call you as soon as possible. Good night."

"''Night" I said then heard her hang up. _Well that was an eventful day._

**I hope no one is offended. I wanted to have this version of Mello's confession be based on a Bible verse since in this story he is very religious. I looked up the quotes online and thought they were pretty enough for it to work so I went with it. I was actually surprised how the different Bibles made the same passages completely different. I just went with the one I liked best.**


	17. Guilt and Anxiety

_Chapter17_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**Beware! Here there be angst and plot.**

Guilt and Anxiety

**Mello POV**

I hung up the phone with a grin on my face._ He loves me too!_ I crushed The Fuzz to me and I rocked back and forth in bliss. I sighed happily. All my past relationships had been at least 90% about sex. We had some dates but they were sort of an unspoken obligation. There wasn't a lot of tenderness and certainly no love. They were basically drawn-out one night stands. But Matt? Matt was so sweet and romantic. He was awkward and cute. He was willing to give up smoking for me and always tried to pay for the dates. The most sexual thing we had done was French kiss and even then he was gentle not bruising like I was used to. Unlike my other relationships I willingly let Matt dominate the kiss without a fight.

I sat down on the sofa I had been next to when I made the call. I had picked The Fuzz up because the connection made me feel stronger for some reason. I closed my eyes and thought about my relationship with Matt. Why did I love him? Why would I date him when I could easily get another "boyfriend" to help me with my high libido? It hit me that the reason Matt was special was that he wasn't with me for my body he was with me for me. Out of all my "boyfriends" he was the one I would gladly stay in a relationship forever if I could. It was like he was the one. I froze. Every cell in me froze as the realization hit me. He was the one and it was killing me.

He thought I was a girl and he loved me as a girl._ I found the most perfect guy for me and all he knows me as is a lie. Well not _all _of it but some very important parts! _I bit my lip hard as I realized that I had ruined things. If I told him he might hate me and dump me. If he found out he might hate me and dump me. I tend to be optimistic but that "might" was highly ominous. _So what do I do? _It was then I realized I was weak and pathetic because I couldn't find the courage to tell him. I would just be a girl until the end.

I put down The Fuzz and went to my bedroom and changed into a pair of yoga pants with no underwear like I usually slept in. I said my prayers quickly then climbed into bed and my insecurities all attacked me at once and I curled in a ball and buried myself in the covers. I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to my internal alarm clock and got ready for work in a daze. It seemed like seconds until I was at my desk I was relying on autopilot so hard."Mello are you OK?" B asked.

I looked up at him where he was standing next to my chair. "How do I fix it B?"

He knew what I was talking about like I expected him to. "You let things play out. If you need a cover though, call me and if I'm available I'll bail you out."

I grabbed his hand and whispered fervently "thank you." He nodded and walked off. I did my job and looked at the papers of the latest reports. I froze when my eyes noticed something on a picture of one of the bugs.

"L!" I yelled and he slouched over to me quickly. "Look at that" I said pointing to the marking. "It's faded but…" I squinted and saw the markings looked East Asian.

"削除する" L read. "I believe that means 'delete' in Japanese. Good catch Mello I think we may finally have a lead."

I nodded, slightly cheered up. I pulled out a chocolate bar from my desk drawer but I felt my worries return. Even the taste of chocolate didn't help. I sighed and finished the bar anyway. _I have a lead in my job, a helper so I can date Matt, Matt's love… yet I can't help but feel terrible._

**Oh the angst! ;_; This turned out angstier than I was planning but the rest of the fic won't be like this I swear. It's called "setting the scene" …kinda. **

**Oh and I'm sure you all know what the 'delete' reference is so I'm dead curious: did ANY of you think Mikami was involved in the bug thing? Anyone at all? I know it wasn't even hinted at but I'm curious if any of you had been hatching theories.**


	18. Announcement 1: Edited

_Chapter 18_

**I own nothing in this chapter or this fic**

**OK so apparently authors' notes cannot be a full chapter so enjoy this non-plot-related nonsense filler**

Matt sighed in boredom and lit a cigarette as he swung the keyblade in Kingdom Hearts 2. Suddenly he got a weird feeling and looked around. "Hello?" he called. He stubbed out the cigarette and kept playing then after a while felt it again. He whipped around "who's-?" He was about to say "who's there?" when he saw a giant person looking at him through a suddenly-appearing glass wall.

He gulped. "Help a fan!" He dashed into his bedroom and saw they were following him then fainted on his bed.

**Once again this is non-plot-related filler. Feel free to disregard it.**


	19. Horror Movie

_Chapter 19_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**I'm sure you all are aware that _Wara Ningyo: The Locked Room Killings _is not a real movie… sadly.**

**Also sorry but this will have a few spoilers if you haven't read_ Death Note: Another Note, The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases_ …kinda. Sorry. :( I did change things a bit though!**

Horror Movie

**Matt POV**

I called Mello again the next Friday so she would be off work the next day. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Matt. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies again. There is a new action flick called _Wara Ningyo: The Locked Room Killings_."

She sighed and I was afraid she wouldn't go until she said "Matt that's a horror movie not an action flick." She paused then said "I was planning on going since it sounded interesting but I don't want you to get scared."

"I won't get scared!" I huffed but I thought that would most likely end up being a lie.

"OK" she said incredulously. "I promise I'll hold your hand if you need it."

I knew she was teasing but my integrity as a man was telling me that I needed to do this. "How about I pick you up at 4:30 tomorrow?" I asked showing I wasn't backing down.

"Sure. I'll see you then. Love you" she said and I repeated it before we hung up. It felt so good to be able to. The next day I got dressed in my usual outfit and saw her in a blue skirt with different layers and a white shirt with a blue vest, white leggings and her blue ballet flats. She got in and she pulled out… a lemon. "You have _no idea_ how hard it was to find this in December."

I started the car then asked "why do you have a lemon?"

"Home remedy. Freshly cut lemons stop nausea when sniffed. It's worth a shot." She put it back in her purse. "My Spanish teacher used to go on tangents in Spanish and I was the only one who really understood her. Anyway one of them was how she swore by this remedy." She then quickly added "teacher as in American High School. I had to take a language and I was already fluent in all they offered so I just chose Spanish again. My poor teacher didn't recognize my accent and some of the words I used haha."

"For example?" I asked curiously.

"_Ordenador _is 'computer' in Spain but in Latin America its _computadora_. I also use_ vosotros _meaning 'they' whereas Latin Americans use_ ustedes _unless it's a formal ceremony like a Mass."

"Oh" I said feeling very stupid for not understanding more than a few words in foreign languages. I pulled into the parking lot and we entered the Ghettoplex again. There was a messy red headed kid (his hair was orangey unlike mine) with braces and more acne then I was aware could fit on one face. He saw Mello and perked up.

"Can I help you Miss?" he asked. I smirked as his voice cracked three times.

"Once ticket for _Wara Ningyo: The Locked Room Killings _please." I frowned but accepted that other than our first date I would never pay for her again.

She moved aside for me. "I'll have one for that as well."

"I'll have to see some ID" the kid said and my jaw dropped. The little shit was actually carding me? Grumbling I pulled out my ID. He nodded and handed me my ticket while I fumed. I cooled down when I saw Mello biting her fist not to laugh. At least she was amused.

She got a medium popcorn and a large Sprite. I knew she was going to have us share but I didn't trust myself to interact with the twerp again and not get myself kicked out. I doubt he would kick her out. "Oh and two king sized Hershey bars" she added her fingers starting to twitch in withdrawal.

He winked and said "on the house." She smiled but placed $3.50 on the counter and all I could think was **_REJECTED! _**The kid's face crumpled then he gave me what was most likely the most venomous look he could manage when Mello's back was turned. I smirked and followed her into the theater. I noticed she had sneakily gotten an extra straw.

"I hope you don't mind backwash. I got Sprite because it doesn't have dye and is fizzy. It still has syrup though."

"You really think I'm gonna throw up huh?" I grumbled. She shrugged and opened a Hershey bar. I noticed as usual she was sitting straight as a rod even though the whole point of cushy movie chairs was _to relax_. "Why are you always so straight?" I asked and she choked on a bite. I thumped her on the back but she whacked my hand away until she could breathe. I pouted, very hurt.

"Sorry it's just that whacking someone on the back can make it worse not better" she explained when she could breathe again. I relaxed feeling a lot better. "And if you mean my _posture_ I was forced to go to etiquette classes as a child. Really talking while eating chocolate is the only time I go against my teachings." She took another bite and continued, "sitting like you do is painful for me. I feel like I'm smushing myself."

I looked at her straight posture and tried to copy it then had to immediately slouch. "_Yours_ hurts for_ me_" I mumbled. Just then the previews started. I leaned back in the chair. Eventually the movie began with amputating of limbs and slashing of bodies and crushing of eyes. Mello placed the lemon under my nose and I sniffed. It worked and I practically inhaled the thing until the plot started. This lady Shoko was investigating for some guy named Z. Then this guy Rue Kataki came up from _under the victim's bed_ to her and helped her investigate. He acted just plain freaky, crawling around and eating pickle relish with his bare hands from the jar which was just plain gross. Eventually Shoko was guarding the final victim when she realized Rue was the killer. She found him in a room having lit himself on fire and put the fire out and arrested him. The movie ended with Shoko on a street kicking a guy who looked just like unburned Rue down the steps. "Just call me Kataki" the guy said and the movie ended.

"That… made no sense" I said and turned to Mello. Her eyes were huge. "Scared?" I asked with a smirk.

"Rue… looks exactly like my partner's brother and even eats like him only Beyond eats jam not pickle relish. _Exactly _the same." She shuddered and reached into her purse as we got out then went into her wallet and pulled out a picture of a guy practically identical to Rue eating jam just like him. I shuddered now too.

"Why are you looking at my picture?" a voice asked behind us and Mello and I screamed and jumped around clinging to each other for dear life. "You must be Matt" the guy I assumed to be Beyond said. He held out a hand covered with a wet dark red substance and I trembled violently.

"Beyond wipe that jam off before he passes out!" Mello snapped, back to her normal self. He ignored the 'wipe' and instead began to suck and lick it off. I didn't think the lemon was going to help if he kept it up. Mello pulled a baby wipe out of her purse and snatched his hand and began violently wiping it off while saying harsh things in some foreign language. Or languag_es_. Beyond glared at her but made no move to stop her, instead settling for staring me up and down with a blank look. _Is he… checking me out?_

When Mello pulled back from his clean hand panting and fixed her hair I asked it out loud. "Were you checking me out?"

He laughed a creepy laugh like Rue but due to Mello not reacting I assumed he wasn't trying to scare me with it and that it was his real laugh. "NO," he cackled. "My true love –at the moment– is Mrs. Timothy P. Smucker. I will not let a simple thing like adultery keep me from my love" he said with a wistful face.

"You know who owns the Smucker's company; why am I not surprised" Mello said with a facepalm.

He shrugged. "L and Light wanted to see the showing earlier in the day if you're wondering why I'm here."

"They'd make out?" I asked.

They both shook their heads. "If it were a dumb movie yes but things like this would make them comment until they got kicked out" Beyond said. He turned to Mello "anyway today's the 5th. 8 days until we get drunk off our asses?"

Mello groaned and I looked between them obviously missing something. "What is he talking about?"

"My birthday. It's the 13th. Usually I just get drunk with the guys."

I gaped. "Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled throwing my arms in the air.

She shrugged. "It's not a big thing so I usually forget."

I sputtered. "Not a big thing? How old will you be anyway?" I froze as I realized women didn't like to be asked that.

"22. By the way how old are you?" she looked at me with a raised eyebrow that was only visible since her head was tilted just enough for her right eyebrow to be seen.

"21. My birthday is February first."

She furrowed her brows. "Why have we never asked that before?" I shrugged. She sighed and threw back her head to flip her hair but froze. "Beyond is that what I think it is?" Mello asked pointing to a telephone line with a tiny bump on it.

He turned to look. "Fuck it all!" He sighed. "Mello-"

"I know." She turned to me "Matt, Beyond and I need to leave. I'm really sorry."

I realized that thing was probably a bug and she needed to do her job so I nodded sadly. "I love you."

Her smile looked kind of broken for a second. She leaned in and kissed me and when she pulled back it was normal. "_Ljubim te_. I love you." She went after Beyond who had already taken off and called over her shoulder "I'll call you later!"

I watched her go sadly. I wondered what the brokenness was for. She and Beyond disappeared into the crowd. I had time to plan for her birthday at least.

**"Why are you always so straight?" has to be the most ironic quote so far. XD**

**Also Rue "Kataki" is from my other story _Second to None_ for those who know the story but were wondering why that particular name change.**

**And I actually did research who owns Smucker's no joke.**


	20. Catalyst

_Chapter 20_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

Catalyst

**Mello POV**

We got in Beyond's car and he began driving me to my condo so I could change. "So... you make a pretty hot chick." I growled and flipped him off. "Fine. Last time I give _you_ a compliment" he huffed. I rolled my eyes and dialed the number for our boss asking him to call everyone possible to a meeting. I also told him where the bug was. We went to my condo and I changed into men's clothes and took my own car to our office. I saw the cars of a lot of our co-workers there already.

We went inside and saw that the latest bug had been removed and was being sent to the lab. I paused when I saw Misa had some guests with her where she was hanging out near a frustrated Light. "Gelus!" I exclaimed and the little guy turned to me then tackled me into a hug. He only reached my waist and I'm short for a guy. "Hey buddy what are you doing here?"

Rem, his mother, turned to me. She had white hair despite being only in her early 40's."Ryuk is sick. He's in the hospital."

B's eyes widened. "Why wasn't I informed? What is it anyway?"

"It's just the flu and but it is a bad strain. I also was planning to tell you when I got the call that there would be a meeting." She stroked Gelus' hair.

Gelus looked up to Misa and held his arms out to be picked up. Misa did and he cuddled into her. "Gelus, Misa is too old for you remember?" she reminded sternly. Gelus nodded sadly. He rarely spoke so the silence was normal.

"I have to go. I will pay you for babysitting Misa" Rem said then left to, presumably, go to the hospital.

The police then arrived and Mr. Wammy called everyone to the conference room. "Attention everyone," he began. "It has come to my attention that a bug has been found that was not picked up by the scanners we have set up. This means there will most likely be many more that we do not know of and they will be getting smaller and less noticeable. Mello and Beyond noticed this one" he held up a bag with the bug in it. He turned to beyond and I. "Were there any witnesses to you discovering it?"

"No other witnesses" I lied and B nodded. I couldn't have them knowing I was pretending to be a girl. I was glad B had supported me. The meeting went on and we finally decided we needed to get the FBI no buts. Calls were made and we had a phone conference. They decided to send a few agents to help.

Afterwards B reminded everyone about my birthday. I groaned and reminded myself to buy miso soup for the hangover. I went home and placed the huge packet of information we had been given on the table then called Matt. "Hey Matt, its Mello. I just wanted to apologize again for having to leave."

"No worries. Is everything OK?" he asked. I heard some beeping and music and assumed he was playing a video game.

"Yeah. We finally managed to get the FBI to help."

"Really?" he asked and I knew he was probably bouncing in place in excitement. "That is sooo cool!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I guess so. Anyway I have a lot of paperwork to go over so may I call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" he got sad again. "I need to do some shopping anyway." He sighed. "I'll talk to you later then I guess."

"Yeah talk to you later" I was reluctant to hang up but did anyway. I really needed to get to work.

**Catalyst means "****Something that initiates or causes an important event to happen." AKA the snowball effect is really rolling now.**

**Also sorry this is so short but the good news is I have the next chapter mostly written out already.**


	21. Birthday Shopping

_Chapter 21_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

You Can Bet On It

Birthday Shopping

**Matt ****POV**

I had been thinking of what to get Mello as a birthday gift. Chocolate was a given but what else? It hit me that maybe Slovenia had their own gifts for lovers or something. I looked it up and found out gingerbread was actually considered one of them… I just couldn't cook. _Maybe if I decorate some gingerbread then? It is close to Christmas so there should be lots of it out there. Maybe on the way I'll get an idea that _isn't_ food_. I went to the grocery store and went to the pastry section. There were lots of gingerbread men but I wasn't sure. A girl popped up behind the counter. "Need something?" she asked with a wink.

"Yeah what is the best quality gingerbread you have? It's for someone important." She looked kind of confused that I was giving gingerbread as a special gift but pointed to what looked like a loaf of semi-fluffy gingerbread.

"It might not be what you were looking for but I assure you that's a lot better than some hard cookies. It's super filling too."

I took a loaf and realized it was really thick. It wasn't what I was expecting true but I got the feeling the girl wasn't lying. "OK. Where are your chocolate decorating frostings?"

"Like to write with?" the girl asked. I was starting to think she knew the gist of what was going on.

"Yes please."

She nodded. "It's the next aisle over with the tubs of frosting. I suggest getting one in a squeeze tube that isn't too big if you want to leave a message."

I nodded again. "Thanks" I grinned and took off. I ended up getting what she said as well as some Hershey's bars. _Now for the actual gift._ I drove to the mall and looked everywhere. There were lots of girly or sophisticated stores for women but none of them seemed 'Mello'. I got her the book _Wara Ningyo: The Locked Room Killings_ that the movie was based on but I still didn't feel like it was enough. "AUUUGH!" I flopped down against a wall and crumpled over in despair. _How do I get Mello a good gift?_

"Hey Ginger? Are you OK?" I heard a woman's voice ask and I looked up and saw a heavily-tattooed woman with a rainbow of hair colors and several facial piercings. She was wearing a short leather skirt and torn fishnet stockings. She had some big leather boots and her top was some sort of purple and black punk corset. The whole outfit screamed 'badass'. Without thinking I grabbed her hand in desperation.

"Please you need to help me!" I begged. "My badass girlfriend's birthday is coming up and I have no clue what to get her!" I quickly let go of her hands and murmured, "sorry" avoiding eye contact.

She sighed. "You seem desperate and I'm in a good mood so I'll let it slide. Now tell me about her."

"Well… she wears girly clothes sometimes but can still kick guy's asses in a skirt and heels. She used to go clubbing and wear combat boots. She speaks lots of languages and can swear in Russian. She loves the song Du Hast by Rammstein. She's from Europe and misses it a lot. She's really, really, smart. She once conned a carnival guy into trying a game for free and shot three targets dead center and swaggered off with the prize. She's just… amazing and I love her."

"A woman like that... is with you?" she asked dryly with a purple raised eyebrow.

"I'm just as shocked as you are I assure you" I muttered while rubbing the back of my neck.

She pursed her lips in thought then said "I work at the shop right next to you. We sell goth and punk stuff. That might not be her style but maybe you'll get an idea."

"Thanks" I said with a grateful grin. I got up and followed her inside. Sure enough a lot of creepy gothic and punk and Lolita stuff was there when something caught my eye. It was a velvet ribbon with a gothic cross. Next to it was a pair of bat wings. _Cross and wings…_

I found the girl again. "Is there a Christian store here? I just got a really good idea."

She smiled surprisingly genuinely "there's one next to the Asian furniture place."

"Thank you soo much" I said with a happy grin.

"Good luck" she said as I left.

I went to where she said and saw right up front a display of crosses. I looked and found the perfect one. It was shiny silver and skinny with balls on the ends of the cross. Behind it was a pair of slim silver wings. It came with a small silver chain too. _Like Archangel Michael and her rosary combined. Her rosary is probably special but it's bulky and could break easily. This is a lot more portable._ I paid for it then went to the craft store to get wrapping paper and tape. Finally I headed back to my apartment.

I wrapped the gifts as best I could in the blue paper I had picked out but it was still an absolutely horrible job. I then got the gingerbread cake out and debated how to decorate it. I decided to research Slovenia some more for ideas. I found out how to say happy birthday in Slovene and groaned. How was I going to fit '_Vse najboljse za rojstni dan_ Mello!' on that tiny cake? I wasn't. I groaned again in frustration. I thought about trying to flatten the cake for more surface area but decided against it. Finally I gave up and decided to put it on a card. I got some printer paper and folded it in half width-wise then wrote it being sure to not spell it wrong. I added some more stuff then did my best to draw The Fuzz with a balloon. It didn't look much like it but it was the thought that counted right? I got out the frosting and drew some patterns on it so I wouldn't waste the tube. _There. Now all I need to do is call Mello tomorrow since it's also the weekend and say I want to pick her up for a date to a restaurant. I'll pick her up and take her then bring her to my apartment for the gifts and cake! Perfect._


	22. Žurajmo!

_Chapter 22_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile.**

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**(Reminder: the title means 'let's party!')**

_Žurajmo_!

**Mello POV**

I woke up to Matt's ringtone (_Geek in the Pink_ by Jason Mraz."Hello?"

"Hey Mells. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner tonight. I thought you might like to go to a restaurant. I have reservations for _Cibo del Cuore_. It's a little restaurant that supposedly is really good. It serves-"

"Italian food" I cut him off with a smirk. "_Cibo del Cuore_ means 'Food of the Heart'."

"Y-yeah. Anyway I was thinking I could pick you up alright? Say 5 ish?"

I glanced at the clock and saw it was. 4:26 plenty of time to get dressed. "OK sounds good" I agreed. The time passed and I got into my blue spaghetti-strap dress, white leggings, and blue ballet flats. I made sure the strapless bra wouldn't give away that I had no real cleavage. I tied a blue ribbon around my hair like a headband with a bow on top since I had found it in my kitchen junk drawer a while ago. I refused to wear makeup but I did use some warm lotion on my cheeks then washed it off to make them rosier. I heard a knock on the door at 5 on the dot and opened it.

When I saw Matt on the other side my jaw dropped. Instead of his usual outfit or his casual one he was wearing some black jeans that could pass as dress pants, black dress shoes, a white untucked dress shirt, and a black vest. He also smelled really good. I noticed his goggles were missing as well so his beautiful blue eyes were showing. "You look amazing!" we said at the same time. We both blushed and he avoided eye contact. "So we better get going so we don't miss our reservations I guess."

I nodded and got my purse from the table and followed him to his car. I noticed he was looking me over appreciatively but not as if I was a piece of meat. Not totally at least. He was a guy too and I understood the urge to ogle. Plus I'm well aware I'm super good on the eyes. He managed to turn the car on and get us to the restaurant. It was small and family owned but very high class for where we lived. Despite that, the prices were fair especially compared to similar mainstream restaurants. We went inside and Matt checked us in under Jeevas. I could tell the person who sat us thought we were married but then looked confused at our lack of rings.

A waiter came up to us introducing himself as Aiber. He blatantly flirted with me until I asked if his ring was a wedding ring. He backed off quickly after that. We both ordered Sprite then when it came time for the food I ordered Daniele del Friuli ham with bacon and Montasio cheese. They had a Slovenian and Croatian influence to them so I often used to eat them back home. Matt ordered the Four Cheese Pasta Platter. Matt was acting kind of antsy during the whole dinner. Every time I asked him about it though he would change the subject. When dinner was over he paid and gave me a glare when I tried to pay for my own meal. _Weird._ We got back in his car and I thanked him and told him I had a lot of fun. "Why was that dish so special to you?" he asked. I had underestimated how observant he was.

"The area the food comes from in Italy is known for its Slovenian and Croatian influences. I used to eat it a lot in my home country." I quickly added, "I am primarily an American citizen since I was born here but Slovenia is my home country to me."

He paused then said, "well we'll have to go there more often then."

It was then I realized we had been driving for too long to be headed for my condominium. "Um Matt?"

"We're going to my apartment. I have a surprise for you" he said. _Please don't be sex. I really want sex with him but that would be very, very bad._ He stopped the car in the tiny parking lot and hurried to open my door for me. He led me up to his apartment then told me to cover my eyes as he guided me. When I uncovered them I saw his table had a decorated cake of what looked like a loaf of gingerbread, a handmade card, and two horribly wrapped gifts.

"Matt what is-?"

"Happy early birthday!" he cut me off. "I figured you should have a celebration other than getting drunk this year." I tackled him into a hug and pulled back a tiny bit to make sure the stress balls were safely in place. Thankfully they were.

"Matt… this means so much to me" I murmured then pulled him into a sweet kiss.

We turned to the table and he said awkwardly, "I read that gingerbread is given as a love gift in Slovenia so…" _He researched that for me?_ I nodded in confirmation and took the card.

"_Vse najboljse za rojstni dan_Mello!" I read.

"Oh that's how it sounds" he spoke up. Obviously he had been curious when he probably looked up on the internet. I nodded.

"Thank you so much for doing the research. It means a lot to me."

He blushed and handed me the larger gift with a blush. "Here."

I opened it and saw it was the book. "_Wara Ningyo: The Locked Room Killings_ by Nisioisin" I read. "Thanks so much for this I really wanted to read it."

He blushed and said, "that's not all." He handed me a long, skinny, rectangular box that I recognized as a jewelry box and was glad it wasn't a ring box. I opened it and gaped. It was a small silver cross with wings. It was absolutely beautiful. "I know your rosary is special to you but you can't wear it because it could break. I figured this would be more portable and… well it's a cross but the wings are for Archangel Michael." I lifted my head from looking at the cross to gape at him.

"Matt... you remembered. I barely mentioned how Archangel Michael relates to my family once! You… really pay that much attention to me?"

He paused then asked hesitantly, "is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's one of the sweetest things someone has ever done for me" I replied honestly. I turned the card to its front and examined the drawing on it done in black pen. It looked like a child's drawing except I could sort of make out what it was. "Is this The Fuzz?" I asked and he beamed that it was recognizable. I held up the necklace "help me put this one please." He nodded and went behind me to fasten it. We ate the gingerbread cake and I had to laugh that he had forgotten to buy milk. He apologized but I assured him it was OK with a peck on the cheek.

Finally I had to go home. He drove me back and we had a brief makeout session interspersed with 'thank you's. I got out before I gave myself an erection and blew him a kiss as usual as he drove off. Work for the week was hard but I couldn't stop thinking about the impromptu party and how sweet he was. I wore the cross to work and everyone asked me about it. I told them my boyfriend gave it to me and they all raised their eyebrows in disbelief since none of my past "boyfriends" had ever given me gifts.

Finally it was Friday and I hired a taxi to take me to The Forbidden Apple which was a bar/club that was B, L, Light, and my hangout to get smashed. When I got there they were already waiting. I decided to drink in moderation so I wouldn't call Matt and say something I would regret. A preemptive strike of thought. "So Mello, tell us about this boyfriend of yours" Light said.

"Well," I began, "his name is Matt. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met. He's a gentleman. He likes techy stuff and games-"

"Wait" Light cut me off. "You're dating a GEEK?"

I glared at him. "He may be a geek but he's the best thing that's ever happened to me so lay off!"

A waitress arrived then. "Hello my name is Takada. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a Dirty Shirley Temple" L said.

"I'll have a Dry Martini" Light added.

"Dirty Bloody Mary please" Beyond said as he was playing a one-man game of thumb wrestling.

"I would like a Hershey Squirts please" I finished with a smile to her. She winked and B clung to me and nuzzled my ear silently letting her know I was gay as well as making himself appear taken. She huffed then left to fill our orders.

"Have you ever noticed how much our drinks reflect our personalities?" Light asked.

"I have" B piped up. "I personally find Mello's choice hilarious because of that." L reached across the table and smacked him at the same time I did. He glared and his eyes did that creepy thing where they flickered red but then shrugged it off. When Takada came back with our drinks we talked about life in general. Our one rule was to not discuss work. Eventually after I had cut myself off at one glass then drank water the others were all completely smashed including L and B who had ridiculously high metabolisms and burned through the alcohol like lightning. I finally had to call it quits and ended up paying. I used the pen for signing the bill to write "**YOU OWE ME BIG JACKASS! – MELLO**" on each of their hands. I called cabs for them and myself even though I was pretty sober. I had taken a taxi there so I needed one back. I went to my condo and changed into some black yoga pants. I removed the necklace I had been wearing the whole time and put it in its box on my nightstand. I said my prayers and curled up in bed hugging The Fuzz. I was extremely grateful for Matt's party and gifts. If not this birthday would have been a total bust.

**Nisioisin is the author of**_**Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases**___**for anyone confused about that Easter egg.**

**A link to The Geek in the Pink by Jason Mraz is on my picture/link website.**


	23. Rollercoaster

_Chapter 23_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**Warning: Religious themes in this chapter! **

**Also these views are **_**not completely reflective of my own**_** and I MEAN NO OFFENSE! It's just part of the story people.**

Rollercoaster

**Matt POV**

Mello and I were at my apartment again and I was rooting through my DVDs looking for a particular movie I thought Mello might want to watch with me. I turned to the side looking at shelf number three "God damn it!"I said in frustration and I saw her make a quick hand motion out of the corner of my eye then close her eyes for a second then turn back to the book I got her for her birthday that she was reading…. "What was that?" I asked hesitantly. _Why do I have such an ominous feeling all of the sudden?_

"What was what?" she asked looking up.

"That" I tried to replicate it but it didn't look nearly the same. "That thing. What was that?"

"It's an involuntary reaction by now. I did the The Sign of the Cross then asked for forgiveness. If you haven't seen me use it before now then it's working." She flipped a page dismissing the conversation.

"What do you mean its working? And what is it anyway? And what did you need to be forgiven for?" my brain was on question overload mode.

"I do it whenever I use the Lord's name in vain either out loud or in my head. Hopefully my doing it has reinforced my internal scolding and I do indeed do it a lot less often now. As for what it is, The Sign of the Cross," with her right hand she touched her forehead "in the name of the Father" she touched her heart"of the Son" she touched her left shoulder "and of the Holy" she dragged it to her right "Spirit" she took the fingers and kissed them "Amen."

"That's cool" I said. I wasn't lying it was kinda cool looking. "You didn't answer my last question though. I didn't hear you do it… or did you say it in your head?"

"I did it for _you_. I'm sorry if that offends you like I said it's involuntary by now. I only do it for those I'm _very_ close to though." _Oh shit I did say it. Fuck so now I have to watch that now_? "I know what you're thinking and I understand if you don't want to stop. I can't make you. I'm so used to my faith I keep forgetting that other people aren't."

"My parents were Atheists" I admitted.

"I assumed so. Many people are nowadays." She didn't sound judgmental; more 'to each their own'ish. She returned to her book as if nothing happened.

I froze as I realized that she was a devout Catholic meaning she probably held a lot of their views about modern-day stuff too. _Oh man now I _really_ have to ask her. _"S-so what's your view on abortion?" I internally crossed my fingers but doubted she would say what I was hoping.

"I'm against it." She must have noticed my inner _**'OH SHIT!'**_ "I'm not against birth control though." I hadn't realized I'd visibly relaxed as much as I did until I noticed her half-amused half-pissed gaze. Only she could pull that off.

"Are you on on it?" _please be on it __**please**__._

"No." _**FUUUUUCK!**_ "However I can't bear children." _…Yay?___I wasn't exactly excited about that like I thought I would be.___Does that mean her 'PMS' was just her being prissier than usual? Either way I don't really want kids but if she does that must be hurting her. We could always adopt if she _really _wanted them. Holy crap I'm thinking about raising kids with her?_

"I don't want children though" she assured me and I was relieved that she wasn't hurt by it and that I might never have to raise a kid. _I would epically suck at it I just know it._

I went back into questioning mode. "Saving yourself for marriage?" it sounded a bit broken. It wasn't my fault! She was sending me on a rollercoaster I hadn't realized I'd boarded!

"While it's sweet in this modern age it isn't realistic. I'm not a virgin. I've just…. had some recent experiences and don't think I want it now." _Well fuck now I feel like an ass._

"Gay marriage?"

"_Very _pro. Love is love to me."

"Oh thank- goodness" _phew caught myself._ "I hate homophobes."

"So do I" she said but it was in a seriously _dark _tone. _What the Hell? _"Thank you for catching that but it wasn't speaking God's name as a failure or _for_ a failure or needlessly it was a praise and a thanks so it wasn't in vain." She smiled cutely "thanks for the effort though." She looked at me concerned noticing how mentally exhausted I was "sorry. We really should have talked about this in smaller doses huh?"

"Uh huh" I managed then flopped wearily on the couch. "What was up with your tone about homophobes though? You sounded like you had a _major_ vendetta against them. Is it because of Light and L?"

"Not just them no. I have… I've had a lot of bad experiences with them." She said it like they were dealing with her personally.

"Did you date a girl or something?"

"I have dated my own gender and had ignorant people hurt me yes." She was growing steadily more closed off.

"I didn't know you were Bi. Were you scared to tell me? You should_ never_ be afraid to tell me stuff." I meant it wholeheartedly. I realized now that I hadn't been seeing that she was really bent up inside. She must have been hiding it. I felt terrible for not seeing it anyway. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times then ran full-speed to the bathroom and threw up. _Holy _shit_ something is bugging her! I shouldn't press._ Something occurred to me then. _Wait no sex, secrets that make her throw up, and bad experiences recently with sex… holy shit does she have an STD? _"Do… do you have an STD? Is that it?"

She shakily stood up and washed out her mouth in the sink. "No I don't have one. Matt… I seriously feel like I'm going to pass out. Can I-?"

"Go lie down on my bed then. Hurry!" _Jesus she looks pale. Damn I use it in vain _a lot_ apparently. Wait she said three people… does it apply to the Holy Spirit guy too? Who_ is_ that anyway? I need to Wiki like _crazy _now. _The second she was in my bed she was out like a light. I felt _really_ sorry for her. I know she _tried_ to tell me but obviously she was too caught up to do so._ I wish she would but I obviously can't force her now. _I brushed her hair from her face then kissed her forehead.

***whimpers* I'm gonna get flamed I **_**know**_** it. If it wasn't so essential**__**to the plot I would have cut**_** all**_** the religious stuff out but it kinda is. In other words when Matt finds out this will obviously be revisited but in a **_**totally **_**different light. Look closely at Mello's responses and you'll notice he isn't **_**technically**_** lying but only because he worded it that way the sneaky guy.**

**Like I said** **"these views are **_**not completely reflective of my own **_**and I MEAN NO OFFENSE! It's just part of the story people."**


	24. Sick

_Chapter 24_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

Sick

**Mello POV**

I woke up and felt like absolute shit. My mouth tasted like vomit too and I remembered what happened. I felt like such an ass for making him think I was a girl he might knock up. I didn't _technically _lie but I avoided the truth too. I remember I seriously _tried_ to get the nerve to tell him but got so nervous and guilty I puked. I realized I was shivering even though Matt had put a blanket on me. _Am I getting sick?_ "Matt?" I called hoarsely. I heard thudding noises as he ran to the bedroom and opened the door.

"Aw man you don't look good." He went up to me and put a hand on my forehead. "Jesus Mello, you're burning up! Oh shit I'm sorry!"

We both noticed I didn't do The Sign of the Cross because I was too weak to move my arm. "Matt I think I need to go to the hospital. One of the guys in the office got sick with the flu and it was so bad he had to be hospitalized for a few days. I think I'm next."

"Days? Oh man c'mon I'll take you." He scooped me in his arms and I wanted to protest but I wasn't sure I could.

"Matt I need you to call Beyond. As much as I love you his brother is my work partner who is probably busy fucking Light so it would get through the process at work faster if he was there to verify I was sick instead. It's not that I don't want you there it's just he'd make the process easier which would give me less stress."

He looked hurt but understanding and nodded. I felt like even more of an ass for the lie. He took my phone and called him and explained what was going on. "He says he'll be here is a few minutes. Apparently he was close by."

I nodded and passed out again. When I woke up I was in Beyond's car and he was taking me to my condo. "I'll let you get changed and then we'll go. I don't know how you're going to hide it though."

"I owe you so much" I said weakly.

"I'm going to have to dress you too huh?" he said unhappily. I nodded weakly. Once I had gotten into some black yoga pants and a concert t-shirt I got when I went to see them for my 18th birthday we went to the hospital. They took one look at me and swooshed me to a room. I was hooked up to an IV to keep me hydrated and given some medicine that tasted awful and made me want to throw up again.

I pulled the blanket over my chest and draped an arm across it incase Matt were to drop by. "Beyond please tell Matt where I am" I said weakly as I shivered.

"Sure thing." I heard him get his phone out and dial Matt's number but I passed out _again_.

I woke up to someone stroking my hair. "Mells please get better" I heard Matt say. He noticed I'd woken up. "Oh man I'm sorry!" he said hastily.

"Don't be that felt nice." I froze a bit as I realized I might get facial hair while he was here then relaxed as I remembered I rarely got any in the first place.

"The doctors said the stress is what made it this bad. I'm soooo sorry" I noticed his goggles were up and his eyes were puffy from crying.

"Shhh. It's OK I'll be fine. I got here before it became too serious remember? At least here if it gets worse I'll be helped right away." I grinned then realized what that sounded like and froze and hurriedly added "not that you didn't treat me well it's just-"

"I know what you meant" he assured me and I relaxed. "I told them we were dating and they let me stay here which is kinda odd. I mean we're not engaged or anything so I didn't think they'd let me stay." _Well I'm a guy so they probably assume you're my lover and we_ can't_ be engaged_ _according to them _I thought to myself.

"We got lucky then" I said with a smile. I felt horrible now but it wasn't the sickness. It was the guilt that was eating me like an ulcer. Painful and always there. _Why can't I just tell him? All I'd have to do is move my arm and he'd_ see _even. _"I love you" I said honestly.

"You too" he said and stroked my cheek. I've noticed he has a thing for petting my head for some odd reason. It felt really nice though. I closed my eyes happily. "You're like a cat" he blurted out and I snapped my eyes open and gave him a 'choose you next words _very _carefully' look. He hurriedly explained "you're vicious and won't hesitate to scratch someone if they hurt you. You think you own the world and like to be pampered." He gulped when my eyes narrowed. "You're mysterious and your own person" _slightly off the hook now but _only _slightly_. "You like to be petted" I glared at him for that. He chucked nervously and added "you sometimes hiss and claw at people" that was actually true. "You're often dainty but still powerful at the same time. You're beautiful and often act really cute. You're small and fast." He gulped again as I gave him a death glare for the 'small' bit. "And no matter what you do or how weird and stubborn you act people still love you." He paused then added "oh and you're badass." He laughed nervously "you're a cat."

"Well you're a dog. You're cute and lovable but sometimes make big mistakes like _calling me a cat_." He chuckled nervously. "You're goofy and funny. _You_ like to be petted _even more_. You have puppy eyes and alternate between lazy and hyper in a heartbeat. You like you head scratched. You're loyal even when I've hurt you. You come when called." He narrowed his eyes at me for that. "You get hyper when given treats." His gaze narrowed further. "And you have mastered the puppy dog pout. Case closed."

He frowned then asked "why is it we get along so well then? Cats and dogs hate each other."

"Not always" I disagreed. "Sometimes the impossible happens and they love each other so much they'd be willing to die for each other."

"You'd die for me?" he asked with wide eyes.

"In a heartbeat" I said seriously.

"I'd die for you too" he smiled cutely. He leaned down and kissed me then climbed on the bed and pulled me into his arms and I melted into him and instead of passing out I fell peacefully asleep.

**Matt POV**

As I held her in my arms and smiled gently down at her I thought over the previous conversation. As absurd as it was the ending note made me realize something; I wanted to marry her.

**Oh snap! :O**


	25. Topaz is Forever

_Chapter 25_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

***REMINDER***

**The Fuzz Fanart Contest is going on. See chapter 18 for details!**

Topaz is Forever

**Matt POV**

Visiting hours had ended that day but I went back the next day as soon as possible. I had been told Mello had been asleep for a while. I sat down next to her and I stroked her hair. The thought I had yesterday was still on my mind heavily. I took the hand not draped over her chest and held it up examining her ring finger. _How do I measure it?_ Just then a nurse walked in and I noticed her fingers were a similar size to Mello's. "Excuse me may I borrow your ring for a second?"

She looked at me surprised then saw me holding Mello's hand. "Sure" she said. "I have some friends who did that. It's so sweet." I took the ring and tried it on Mello's finger. It was a perfect fit thankfully. I took it off and gave it back to her.

"What is your ring size?" I asked and she told me.

"There is a mall near here with a department store that has rather nice rings. He should be out for a while if you want to check it out."

"Thanks" I said with a smile. _I wonder why she thinks Mello is a guy._ I went out to my car and hurried to the mall. It was the one I had bought all my furniture and things from so I knew where to go. Once I arrived I realized I had a dilemma. There were _three_ department stores in the mall. I went to the fanciest one there and browsed around until I saw the jewelry section. I went to the rings in the glass case and looked them over. There were lots of diamonds but I didn't think Mello was a diamond kind of girl. She was more unique. I looked at the rubies and sapphires then saw a ring in the back that had a stone the color of her eyes. I looked at the label and it said the stone was a blue topaz. It had a silver band that divided into two on both sides just before the stone. The stone itself was teardrop shaped. Like her eyes and her falling from her Heaven. **(A/N picture will be on my links/ pictures webpage)**

An elderly woman behind the counter came up to me. "See something you like dear?"

"Yes. What size is the blue topaz one?" She told me the size and I grinned. It was Mello's size!

"How much is it?" I asked looking at her hopefully. She told me the price and my smile fell. It cost less than thirty dollars! It was perfect for Mello but it was so cheap.

The woman noticed my smile fell. "Love has no price dear. I can see you think it's the one and that's all that matters."

"Really?" I asked looking hopeful.

"Yes dear. Tell me what is the occasion? A proposal?"

"Yeah. She isn't just a typical diamond girl. She's unique." I took out my wallet. "I'll take it." She rung it up at the register specifically for the jewelry and I paid then took it in a box with a thank you.

I went back to the hospital and just as I entered Mello's room she woke up. "Matty?"

"Yeah Mells?" I asked and took her hand picturing the ring on it.

"I love you. Please don't leave me" she was begging me in the last sentence.

_Could it be about her secret?_ "I won't Mells. You're stuck with me for as long as you want me."

"Forever?" she asked hopefully.

"Hopefully yes." The same nurse came back in with a tray of food apparently hearing she had woken up.

"Eat slowly and don't force yourself to eat it all if you don't feel up to it" she said. "Press the call button when you're done OK?" she added gesturing to a red button on the wall. Mello nodded and went straight for the Jello. Once she was done she grimaced and ate the rest of the hospital food.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes a lot better. I'm hoping I won't have to stay much longer." She took a sip of the milk carton they had provided grimacing at its lack of chocolate.

"You look a lot better too. You were really pale and sweaty when I found you. I was worried." I stroked her hair some more and she closed her eyes with a smile. If she _were _a cat she would have been purring.

"You should get a flu shot since you've been around me" she said peeling her eyes open a bit to glance at me.

"I already got one before you woke up yesterday. The nurses made me when they found out I'd been around you." I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt to show her the mark that hadn't gone away yet. "I think Beyond got one too." I remembered something then. "Hey who was the guy that had to be hospitalized first?"

"Ryuk, Beyond's partner." She quickly amended, "work partner. Ryuk is married to a lady named Rem. They have a kid named Gelus. I don't really like kids but I have to admit he's freaking adorable." She crinkled her nose and said "he's in love with Misa though. Literally in love not just hero worship (although I have no idea why _anyone_ would hero worship Misa)."

"How old is he?"

"Five."

"FIVE?"

"Yup. He's a weird one." She finished her milk and pouted.

I sighed. "I think I saw a vending machine with some chocolate." She gave me an adorable look that said 'please get me some!' "I'll be right back" I said then went to the machine. I was thankful I had some ones on me so I got her three Hershey bars.

When I got back the tackled me into a hug. "Thanks Matty!" Her knees were up to her chest and I figured it out. _She must be embarrassed to be not wearing a bra. I hope it's just because she's in public not just because she's around me. It would be rude to say anything though. _She quickly opened one of the bars and moaned as she chewed a bite with her eyes closed happily. _She's so adorable. _I kissed her temple and she opened an eye to look at me.

"You're cute" I said simply and she blushed. After being sure she was OK she was released that night and she asked Beyond to pick her up so she could get up to speed with her job. I was deeply hurt until she mentioned she wanted to get as much as possible done before the holidays. I was reminded then that she would celebrate Christmas for its real reason too.

I went home deeply in thought then called her after work hours. "Mello… would it be OK if I went to Christmas Mass with you just to see if it was like?"

There was a pause then "I'd love that Matt but I won't force you to believe I promise."

"OK" I agreed. "So what are we doing for Christmas anyway? I've never really celebrated it neither the spirit nor religion."

I heard her gasp. "We're doing this the right way then. I need a few days to get my strength back but on Saturday we're getting a tree!"

I was excited at the prospect. Plus being around her more would give me more time to think of a good proposal idea. "It's a date then. Right now though you should rest."

She sighed. "Alright. I'll call you on Saturday then. Love you."

"Love you too" I replied then hung up. I went to my bedroom and opened my bedside drawer and pulled out the ring. _Love you too._

**For those wondering, in the story this chapter ends on Thursday December 17****th****.**

**I have a schedule now. WOOT!**


	26. Traditions

_Chapter 26_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**The POV changes partway through because I had some written then realized the teasers were for Matt's POV not Mello's but decided to leave it. *facepalm***

Traditions

**Mello POV**

On Saturday I called Matt up. "Matt dress in your usual outfit and pick me up at 3:45. We're taking my car since scratching the paint on yours should be a crime."

"OK" he agreed in excitement. When he hung up I got changed into my lose black jeans, socks and biker boots, black boyshorts, bra with straps and the stress balls, old T-shirt I used for cleaning and things, and black hoodie that still smelled like marijuana no matter how many times I washed it from when I was forced to sit in-between to potheads in college during a football game who were having what seemed like an endless supply of reefers _right next to me_ while I was trying to ogle the muscular guys tackling each other in spandex. I really did not like hearing their grumblings about wanting nachos and laughing whenever the announcer said _anything_. Needless to say American football is now ruined for me unless I put the TV on mute and don't eat anything.

I went to my closet and got out some rope being sure to check it and make sure it had no incriminating evidence of its previous use. It was fine. I went to my storage closet and got out my tree stand and used a roll-up measuring tape to find the circumference of the opening. Soon a knock sounded at my door and I slipped my wallet in my back pocket and opened the door. "Hey" I greeted. "I'll show you to my car.

We went down to my parking spot where my navy blue 2006 Toyota Corolla CE **(a/n pic will be on my link/picture profile) **(which B always jokes stands for Centenarian Edition since it's an "old man car") and got in. I placed the rope behind me and turned the car on. "If you're wondering why I have this old car it's because while I may be rich I am also thrifty just in case." He nodded like that was understandable. We arrived at the tree lot and I sighed at the lack of tradition."It's a shame we can't cut them down." He entered the lot and looked like L in a candy store.

**Matt POV**

This was so exciting! I'd never really celebrated Christmas before so even things like this were amazing to me. She got some rope out of her car and we went exploring the lot. "It needs to have a straight bottom or it will fit awkwardly in the tree stand. I have the measurements needed and to make things easier it should be no taller than I am."

I nodded and looked around. A lot of the needles looked painful but some were softer. "Why don't we get one with soft needles? I asked and she nodded.

"A Noble Fir then. They are strong and easy to decorate but have softish needles." I looked until I saw the section for Noble Firs and she joined me.

I found one that had branches all over with no open spots, a straight base, and was her height. "Jackpot!" I said pointing to it and she nodded then pulled a measuring tape out of her hoodie and measured the trunk size.

"I think we have a winner then." I helped her heft the tree to the salesman whom she paid. He pulled the tree through a tube and it came out bound in netting. _That's handy. _We got to the car and she opened the windows and threaded the rope through to tie the tree to the car tightly. "We should have brought a tarp" I pointed out and she nodded. We drove back to her apartment hand got the tree set up on the corner of her TV room.

I noticed a Bible on her coffee table. It was in English and looked rather new. Considering how old her rosary looked that seemed odd to me. "Mello do you have another Bible?" I asked curiously.

She looked at it and sadly shook her head. "I lost the Slovene one that had been in my family since before Slovenia existed in a fire in college. Some pothead burned down the dorm and I only managed to save the rosary." She looked super depressed as she said that and I could tell she blamed herself.

I pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault. You may think it is but it's not."

She nodded but I could tell she didn't believe me. "How about we make the ornaments and pastries now? I'll go chance you take off your gloves and vest then wash your hands." I nodded and a while later she came out in a white shirt with a blue butterfly print and her different layers of blue skirt. She was barefoot and I saw she had the cutest little toes.

She automatically began making dough and shaping it then baked it. When that batch came out she started making what I assumed was nut bread and other pastries. I reached for one of the first ones she had made and she smacked my hand hard with her mixing spoon. "Not until January 6th" she scolded as I rubbed my hand.

"You could have just told me! That hurt." I realized I had whimpered the last bit and she sighed.

"Sorry it's just the ornaments aren't meant to be eaten until the Feast of Three Kings."

She turned to the oven and withdrew the pastries that were done and placed them on a rack of some sort then started to make more. They didn't look like the ornaments so I took one even though it was hot and blew on it to cool it faster. Once it was cool enough I took a bite and groaned in absolute bliss. "You're going to make me fat" I mumbled through a mouth of pastry.

She rolled her eyes. "You never exercise and eat nothing but junk Getting fat might give you some motivation to be healthy then."

I ate another pastry. "So why do you have bread ornaments anyway?"

She shrugged. "It's just tradition. Along with reading fortunes." She put _another_ batch of pastries in then.

The last statement really interested me. "So… do you know how to read palms then?" She looked at me and nodded then washed her hands. "Can you read mine? Pleeeease?"

She rolled her eyes and took my right hand. "It's the non-dominant one that is usually read." She examined it then said, "first of all you have rough palms and a smooth back to your hand which means you are firm and sometimes coarse but have a sweet, sensitive side." She took her index finger and drew a square at the edges of my palm. "You have a square hand and the length of your palm equals the length of your fingers. That means you have Earth hands. Earth hands have solid values and can be stubborn, they are supposedly practical and responsible" she snorted at that then continued, "they also like tangible things and working with their hands which applies to your gaming I guess."

She cleared her throat and drew the line from my pinkie to my index finger. "This is your Heart line. Yours begins below your index finger meaning an unhappy love life. Keep in mind palms change so often palmistry is interpreted as the past not present or future." That reassured me a lot. She went on, "it touches your Life line which is the circle one for your thumb. That indicates your heart is broken easily." She bit her lip hard then took a deep breath then traced the long line below and kinda parallel to my Heart line. "This is your Head line. It's wavy indicating a short attention span." She smirked the continued, "it crosses a lot through the Heart line meaning you have had or will have momentous decisions." She gnawed her lip a little more then traced the arching line around my thumb. "This is your Life line like I said. It's a semicircle which means you have strength and enthusiasm. Or at least for certain things. It also has a break indicating a sudden change in lifestyle." She took her finger and traced the line that intersected my Heart and Head lines. "This is a Fate line. Not everyone has one. I don't for instance. It joins the other in the middle meaning at one point your interests will need to be surrendered to others', however it is not deep so you are not strongly controlled my fate."

She quickly dropped my hand and ran to the oven and pulled out the crisp but not burnt pastries and exhaled in relief. Next she got out some honey and a brush to coat the cooled ornaments. She took a bamboo skewer and poked a hole through each of them so she could later put a string through them to hang them up. "I'm glad I'm not using candles too."

"Candles? Don't trees burn?" I asked in shock.

She shrugged. "Where do you think the idea of tree lights came from? Anyway it's getting late. You want some nut bread to go?"

I noticed through the clock on her oven it was late. "Sure" she gave me the bread and kissed me and thanked me for helping her. I could tell she was kind of tired so I left so she could sleep.

**As cool as it was, the palm reading is what took so long to finish this. Also **_**yes**_** it is a real tradition there. I didn't choose to randomly make Mello a palm reader. Also no Matt's hands aren't based on mine except for the Earth and the soft and rough things. None of our lines are similar really.**


	27. Christmas

_Chapter 27_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**Warning: Religious themes**

**Also to my knowledge Game Swirl Infinity is not a real gaming console nor are the games mentioned but if they are I don't own them as stated above.**

**Also a very special thank you to **Eskarina **for suggesting Mello play a video game and helping me with the scenario.. It was going to be in a separate chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it.**

Christmas

**Matt POV**

"Matt. Matt wake up!" I heard Mello say.

"Don' wanna. Five more minutes" I grumbled with my eyes still closed. I had spent the night at her condo for the first time so I could go to mass with her in the morning. I was really regretting that now.

"No more minutes. You need to get ready for mass… if you still want to go that is" she trailed off sounding hurt and I snapped open my eyes. I saw she was already dressed in a semi-baggy yet formal black jacket with fake gold buttons, black loafers, and pressed black slacks. Her hair was tidier than usual if such a thing was possible and she looked even more stunning than usual yet again if such a thing was possible. "I've set out some clothes for you now hurry up and get ready!" I groaned and got up and she swatted my butt in a 'move it' gesture.

I hurried and took a quick shower knowing she would castrate me if I took too long and saw the clothes she had laid out. It was a black suit with a dark navy pinstriped tie and a light blue button-down shirt. I tried it on and was surprised to find it was rather comfy. I didn't know how to tie the tie though. I opened the door and saw she had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently. She sighed then put the tie loosely around herself and fastened then put it around my neck until it fit tightly but not too tight.

We got in the car and she told me to just copy her in mass and when everyone got up to go to communion, if I wanted to I could cross my arms when I went to the priest to be blessed. We got there and it was jam packed. Mello said we were lucky to get seats. The Mass itself was pretty what with the singing and pretty readings but it was _so long_. I had to alternate sitting standing and kneeling a lot to. Add my ADD and you get a Matt who is internally begging for death. Finally we went to her condo and I got back in my normal outfit. She wore her white shirt with the ruffles and black slacks still. "You can sleep if you want" she assured me and I ran to the bed again to pass out. I woke up to the sound of her singing along with her iPod doc that she kept in the kitchen.

I rubbed my eyes as I saw her preparing more food that I could ever eat in a week. Ham, bread, fish, beans. It smelled delicious though. "What song is that?"

"_Merry Christmas, Happy _Holidays by *NSYNC. They are the only pop _band_ –not taking individual singers into account– to ever pull off an entire holiday album in my opinion. It is really impressive."

I nodded and went over to what was on the table and sniffed happily. ""How long was I out?"

"It's almost time for dinner" she said dryly. "I tried to wake you up but you were practically in a coma."

"Oh" I said with a blush. Eventually she was done with what she thought was enough cooking. Really we had enough to last us the winter now but I was too smart to say anything. She said grace and we ate. I knew from the first bite that I would need antacids because I was going to eat until I was overstuffed. "Ooh" I groaned when I was done. It hurt to move but it was worth it.

She rolled her eyes. "It's your own fault stupid! That and you didn't eat the fish which is for good luck. Oh and if you think overeating will get you out of cleaning think again."

"You're mean" I muttered but helped anyway. We eventually ended up on the couch watching some Christmas special. "When are we opening gifts?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Now is as good a time as any I guess. She was lying in my arms. I remember the last time were were like this was when I had her playing _Resident Evil 4: Wii Edition_. It was downright scary how good and accurate she was instantly. I chose that one to prove I wasn't scared but I kinda was. She noticed and out of the blue jumped into my arms and said she was really scared.

We got up and sat down by the tree with it's tempting and tasty ornaments. "You can go first" she said.

I took the box with her excellent wrapping job and cursive writing of myname and the ones next to it and opened the big one. _No. Way._ "YOU GOT ME A GAME SWIRL INFINITY?" I yelled in excitement. "These have been sold-out for over five months!" I hadn't even mentioned to her I had wanted one!

"I pulled some strings" she said with a shrug. I tackled her in to a tight hug.

"You are the best girlfriend EVER!" I said excitedly.

She blushed and I climbed off her then opened the other presents I now realized were games. _Lightning Gauntlet: Apollo's Gaze_, _Time of Death: The Necromancer's Game_, _Shots of Acid Lead_, _Legendary Beasts of Fyrestone_, and_ Die Hard Firing: Return of the Slayer the Video Game_. I realized I was bouncing in excitement but I chuckled at the last one. "You remembered the movie I take it?"

"Yes. I couldn't resist getting that one because of it." She was smiling in amusement as I hugged the games to me. "Don't replace me with that though" she added seriously and I calmed down.

"Of course I won't Mells." I froze then took her gift from under the tree "I got this for you" I said shyly. I knew compared to her gifts it was super cheap but I hoped she still liked it. I bit my lip nervously.

She took it and carefully opened the crappily wrapped, wrinkled, torn, and heavily taped wrapping then opened the box. "_Biblija_" she read. Her eyes widened and she looked at me. "Matt… you got me a copy of the Bible in Slovene?"

I nodded unsure of how she felt. Her expression and voice were blank. She pulled me into a hug and murmured against my neck "you have no idea how much this means to me. _Ljubim te."_

"I love you too" I said gently hugging her. "I… I knew you had lost your grandmother's copy so you only had one in English so I figured you would like it."

"Matt… I love it." She pulled back and put a hand on my cheek and looked me in the eyes (or goggles anyway). I used my free hand to lift them so I could see her better. She leaned in and kissed me passionately then pulled back. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you but it must have been something good."

"You have that backwards Mells. I was a nobody who lived on takeout food and energy drinks and never did anything but hack and play games. You changed that and made me have a real life. You're absolutely amazing." I leaned in and kissed her chastely on the lips then pulled her to my chest. She curled up against me and shut her eyes. I heard a soft sniffing and looked down to see she was trying to hide that she was crying. "Mells what's wrong?"

"I know why now" she muttered into my shirt. "They set this up. My family never got the chance to see me happy but I bet they made all this happen. They probably convinced God to let us meet." She sighed and relaxed against me. I held her with one arm then stroked her hair with the other. I heard her begin to sing quietly. The tune sounded familiar.

"_Sveta noč, blažena noč,  
vse že spi, je polnoč  
le devica z Jožefom tam  
v hlevcu varje detece nam  
spavaj dete sladkó  
spavaj dete sladkó_

_Sveta noč, blažena noč,_  
_príšla je k nam pomoč_  
_dete božje v jaslih leži_  
_grešni zemlji radost deli_  
_rojen je rešenik_  
_rojen je rešenik_

_Sveta noč, blažena noč,_  
_radostno pevajoč_  
_angeli gospoda slavé_  
_mir ljudem na zemlji želé_  
_človek zdaj si otet_  
_človek zdaj si otet"_

"What song is that?"

"'_Sveta No__č_'. It's '_Holy Night'_ in Slovene but it's sung the same way as '_Silent Night'_. My mother used to sing it to me each Christmas. It doesn't translate the same though." She looked up at me from my lap with sad eyes "Matt… this is my first Christmas with anyone since my _Stará mama _died."

"But what about your past relationships?"I asked confused.

"None of them ever lasted until the holiday season for some reason. I used to think it was an omen… but now…"

"Now it seems like I was meant to be the first one to spend it with you" I finished for her. She nodded and clutched my shirt in one hand. "_Lepe stvari so lepe, toda še lepše so, če jih delim s teboj_" I said and prayed my research had paid off and I'd said it right. She froze and looked at me again.

"Beautiful things are beautiful, but even nicer, if I share them with you." She translated in an awed breath. "Matt how did you know that?" her grip on my shirt tightened.

"Computer junkie remember? It took a long time to figure out how to say it though. I actually found it on a site written in Slovene full of love phrases then translated each one with an online translator."

"You did that for me?" she had the biggest eyes I've ever seen then. They were glossy too. She reminded me of Puss-in-Boots in cute mode in _Shrek 2_.

I shrugged "'course. You're worth it."

**A link to video of _Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays _will be on my link/picture page and I freaking LOVE that song. There is also one for _Sveta No__č_.  
**

**The story of finding the site and translating things phrase by phrase is true but I don't know how to say it unlike Matt in the story. It was super hard to do though but I figured it would be faster than trying to learn the tenses and word placement on my own. I have a lot more up my sleeve too hehehe *evil grin*.**


	28. Fail

_Chapter 28_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

Fail

**Mello POV**

Christmas was over and it was Monday. Crime never sleeps so our breaks were short. That had never really bothered me until I met Matt. I went to work and discovered the FBI agents requested. Agents Halle Linder, Naomi Misora, Anthony Rester, and Stephen Gevanni we all well dressed and thrown headfirst into their work. I noticed Beyond was awfully close to Misora and Near actually _smiled _at Gevanni.

Things got serious and the 'delete' was debated and checked constantly with no success. Eventually we had to call it a day. "Hey are you OK?" B asked. "You seem uber depressed."

I glared at him "I am because I'm an idiot. I'm head over heels in love yet am a giant liar!" I sighed then turned away from him. "You were wrong for once B." I took off and muttered, "I have to go."

"I'm never wrong!" he yelled as I entered the elevator but I ignored him and rode it down then went home. I immediately collapsed on my couch.

I can't handle this anymore" I whispered to myself. I looked at the tree and remembered everything. The love in his eyes, his genuine smile, his care, his devotion, him being willing to die for me… for a_ fake _me.

I needed to talk to L. I pulled out my cellphone and L picked up. "Mello what is it?" he asked flatly.

"L… can you please come over? I really need to talk to you face to face."

There was a pause then, "very well I shall be there shortly." It was less than 20 minutes later I was opening the door to let him in. I had made him some tea and left the sugar bowl and a spoon on the table. I sat across from him and sighed. "Tell me everything" he demanded not looking up from his tea. I did. All the non-intimate details, all the actions, the looks, the dates, all of it… including the crossdressing.

When I was done I asked, "what do I do?"

"First of all I need to have a talk with Beyond it seems. Secondly you are an idiot. If you want me to keep this quiet then you must tell him within the next 48 hours. If you are too much of a coward then I have no choice but to give you no choice." He got up and let himself out without a further word.

Once L left I thought over what he said and decided to tell Matt right away. Band-Aid method. I put my phone in my pocket and went outside. On my way to my car though I heard footsteps. I walked faster but was jumped on from behind. I struggled to get them off me but they were easily twice my weight and I was on the ground so I couldn't maneuver well. A cloth came over my nose and mouth. _Chloroform!_ I went still and limp pretending to be out and they waited then got up. Once they had gotten off me I kicked my foot out and hit them in the head knocking them out. I began running but saw my tires were slashed. I then headed to a local restaurant where I would make a scene going in but an even bigger scene if I were to be dragged out. Halfway there five men came out of the side alleys._ Shit they think I'm a girl and want to gang rape me! Why use chloroform then? …Unless they intend to kidnap me instead. _I fought them off the best I could and took down 2 injuring a third but was grabbed from behind and the cloth was placed over me again. _I know they'll make sure this time. _I slumped to save energy but also confirm my phone was still in my pocket. It was. Then everything went black.

**Hehehe I'm so eeeevil. I chose the title because "fail" is the beginning of "failsafe" and "failure". Notice how those two both begin the same but have polar opposite meanings by the way? O_O;**


	29. Be My Messenger

_Chapter 29_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

Be My Messenger

**Mello POV**

I came to with a groan. I felt dizzy and sick like everything was moving. I don't have a history of motion sickness though but with the drug it could be possible. I put my foot to the floor and felt it didn't seem like it was moving. My ankles felt free and I felt like I was in a chair. I rubbed and jerked my wrists and found they were bound to the back with rope. I used my fingers and fought back a smirk to find the chair was metal and had a jagged back corner. I began to rub the ropes on it as inconspicuously as possible. I had discerned that I was wearing a cloth blindfold but no gag or duct tape. _These have to be the most idiotic kidnappers ever. _The room had slowly stopped spinning as wherever I was I knew it was stationary the moment at least. "Boss he's awake!" I heard a man say in a Latino-American accent. Judging by his footsteps he was average sized and not a bodybuilder. I would judge by his voice but I'm petite in almost every sense of the word –_almost_ every sense – but I have a seriously deep voice compared to a lot of men. It's amazing I was able to pull off a believable falsetto really.

I heard footsteps from what sounded like business shoes and a familiar voice I couldn't place said "gently remove the blindfold please."

The room was dimly lit but the light still hurt my eyes. When they adjusted I looked at the man in front of me. He had long, wild, black hair and glasses and was obviously of East Asian descent. He was wearing an impeccable black suit and looked like a total neat freak. "Mikami" I breathed. Mikami was a bright student at my college who was working towards a law degree. I first met him by kicking the shit out of some men who were attacking him. We became friends and all was nice. Just when I thought being in an official relationship might work, he began acting… weird. He started trying to convince me to join this phony cult called 'Kira's Kingdom' and kept saying I was a good person even if I believed in God so Kira would spare me. I called him a freak and left but he stalked me and I was forced to file a restraining order. He never stopped giving me that obsessed/swooning look though.

"Mello" he greeted with a swoony smile. I swallowed back vomit. "No don't be nervous I have no intention to harm you" he said mistaking the reason I swallowed. "I don't want to kill my messenger after all." He walked up to me and cupped my cheek. I fought against a flinch.

"I've been watching you. You look stunning as a girl. I know you do it to date that Matt boy" he said Matt's name in disgust "but_ I_ would love you as a man." I shuddered in repulse. He pretended not to notice and turned to the others. "Leave." They nodded and did so. I was then stuck alone in a room with a crazy stalker. He lifted a few strands of my hair and rubbed them between his fingers. "You're as beautiful as ever" he sighed wistfully.

"What do you want?" I demanded. I didn't try to jerk my head back because I wasn't sure how unstable he was and I would really like not to be hurt. My hands kept working on the ropes and I felt them loosen a tiny bit.

"Want? Many things." He dropped my hair and pulled back while looking down at me. "I have been hand chosen by the head of the eight, Kira, to find out the best way to monitor the city then the world and destroy all who oppose him. You my dear Mello should be grateful I asked for you to be spared on the condition that you be our spokesperson. You give us information and we let you stay here comfortably. We won't let you leave of course but we can make it so you won't suffer." He grabbed my cheek gently then took his left hand and stroked the top of my head. "You will even have love Mello. I loved you the moment I saw you. Everyone else ignored me but such a small beautiful man came to my aid and won. I knew then that Kira was rewarding me."

My wrists had gotten steadily looser and when he finished they fell to the floor. I pretended I was still bound despite the growing urge to lean into him and vomit so I could get more information. "What is it you want me to do?"

He gave a delighted smile that I was seemingly giving in. "I want you to send videos of Kira's mission over the airwaves where you have not managed to find us. You will tell them the greatness of Kira and that if people follow him they will be spared in his coming."

"Coming? And spared from what?"

Mikami grew serious. "He will show his true face soon and all who resist will be destroyed by his divine might."

I raised my eyebrows. "Destroyed? As in killed? How will he do it?"

Mikami nodded. "Yes killed. And Kami Kira will not reveal his power until judgment time."

I nodded realizing he had told me everything he knew then leapt up and kicked him in the side of the head knocking him out. "PWND bitch" I muttered knowing Matt would be proud. I ran out of the room knocking out people in my way hoping to find an exit. That's when I hit a dead end and heard heavy footsteps approaching. I looked around and saw a button with a shard of broken plastic above it like it used to have a plastic lid. The English was worn off but below it was: _Emergencia sistema para destruia. Pulse para detonar_. I swallowed as I understood the translation: Emergency system to destroy. Push to detonate. _Fuck! _The men approached and I slammed my fist on the button and ducked covering my head. The warehouse roared and was engulfed in flames. I screamed as I felt myself being burned and rolled until the fire was out. I pulled out my magically surviving phone and dialed the only number I could think of.

**OOC Mikami is OOC. :(**

**Buuuuut**

**THE REVEAL IS NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLES!**


	30. Bloody Truth

_Chapter 30_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

Bloody Truth

**Matt POV**

I heard my phone ringing to Mello's tone and answered it. "Mello?"

There was heavy pained breathing then "Matt, I was taken by some men but I killed them by blowing the place up. I don't know where I am and I can't risk someone hijacking the emergency line to find me. Please trace the call and get me." There was a harsh cough then a pained gasp and a weak "hurry" was said and I assumed she had blacked out. I ran to my computer and traced the call then dashed to my car and took off. It was an old warehouse and when I got to it my heart stopped.

It was completely on fire.

Pulling on my gloves and adjusting my goggles I steeled myself and walked in knowing what I was doing was _very stupid_ and that I could_ die_… but I needed to for Mello. I knew she was passed out but I saw a flash of blonde hair and sure enough it was her. I used all of my –practically non-existent– strength and scooped her up and out of the building. When I placed her in the backseat of my car I noticed something and my heart fell and my throat caught._ She_ was a _he_! He had _lied_ to me! _Not now_ I thought then took off towards my home. I went to the drug store and bought tons of stuff I thought would be needed for burns then looked up treatment online and did the best I could to help… _him_.

I fretted over him for two whole days before he coughed and opened his eye. (The other was covered in gauze.) "Where- oh no."

"Mello" I said coldly. "Or is that even your real name?"

"It is. Fuck I didn't want to lie but since we met during that stupid bet… I was afraid you'd reject me." He coughed then said "fuck I'm a coward."

"Bet?" now I was interested. I had thought he had cross-dressed for fun but a bet made more sense for him personality-wise. He explained the bet and everything since then sighed.

"So now you must hate me. I guess I deserve it." He closed his eye and pressed his lips together and I knew he was trying not to cry. If_ Mello_ was crying he was _really _sorry. It hit me then that I'd never really cared about Mello being a girl. Sure he was sexy as one but he is sexy as a guy too. For him to _willingly _cross-dress just to date_ me_? He really did love me.

I leaned down and kissed him and he tensed and opened his eye. As I pulled back he looked at me questioningly. "I love you too" I said simply and he did let tears fall then. He roughly pulled me into another kiss and like everything he did it was full of passion but there was also love in it. He grabbed my shoulder hard and I realized he must be in pain. "Is there someone safe who can get you pain meds and real medical treatment?"

He bit his lip and said "Rod. Rod should be able to."

He gave me his number and I called "hello?" a deep voice asked.

"Um hi. I'm Matt I'm Mello's boyfriend and he's… he's been in an explosion and-"

"WHAT? He was in that warehouse?"

"Yeah I got him out of it. He's in my apartment now. I treated him the best I could but he needs professional help and pain meds. He didn't call the emergency line because he was afraid it would be traced."

"He's probably right. Alright take him to The Family Police Department. I'll take care of him. I have safe contacts for him."

"OK will do." I went to Mello who had passed out again and lifted him then took him to my car. Once I got to the police department a huge bald man was standing out front.

"Mello!" he yelled in concern once he saw him. "Shit he looks worse that I thought. Although for having no training or equipment that's a decent first aid job. Here give him to me" he said and held out his arms.

I took him out of the car and almost handed him to Rod but asked "can I come with him?"

He nodded "I'll see what I can do." I handed Mello over and Mello hissed unconsciously in pain. We went into the building which and down some halls into what appeared to be a makeshift hospital room. Some people in scrubs immediately began caring for Mello, hooking him up to equipment and replacing his bandages. Rod and I both grimaced at the bloody and pussy burns that were exposed. Mello didn't stir and I remembered something.

"He was coughing when he woke up. I don't know if that matters or not" I told the medics. They nodded and thanked me for the information. I crossed my fingers that he would be OK.

Hours passed and Mello was still being heavily treated. "You look like Hell" Rod said next to me.

"I feel like it too. I just keep picturing h-im in the fire. I was so scared" I held my arms tightly to myself and sobbed. "I couldn't lose h-im." I kept catching myself at the last moment. I hoped Rod thought it was because of a sob.

"He's safe now at least" Rod said. "Did he mention anything about it?"

"He said he was taken by some men but got rid of them by blowing up the building then asked me to trace the call as he passed out."

"_Trace the call?_ You're not involved with _them _are you?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"No. I just have a lot of tech equipment. I do a lot of odd jobs on the computer."

"Let me guess, none of those 'odd jobs' are legal are they?" he asked in a slightly less dangerous tone.

"Am I being officially questioned?" I challenged.

"No…" he seemed to be thinking. "Not if you help me by looking at some of the bugs we've found. You would probably know more about them than the rest of us if you're into technology."

"I can do that" I agreed.

**Did anyone catch "The Family Police Department"? "The Family" is a reference to the Mafia. XD They are legit in this story though but I just couldn't resist a reference.**

**Poor Mello. Even in AUs I still give him the scars. Oh and if anyone remembers I mentioned this being the first "ahead chapter" in chapter 5 "Drama" so this is what set the basis for the plot. Everything up to "**I **crossed my fingers that he would be OK." was written in that sitting.**

**Also for those of you who think Mello got off easy remember the chapter "Rollercoaster"? ;)**


	31. Announcement 2: Edited

_Chapter 31_

**I own nothing in this chapter or this fic.**

**Apparently authors' notes can't be a chapter so enjoy some more non-plot-related filler.**

Mello was making some taco salad when he felt it. He felt eyes all over him and his room. He turned the stove to low and looked around. When he saw nothing he shrugged it off. A while later it returned as he was eating. He clenched his fork tighter and used a narrowed gaze to scan the room. He almost choked when he saw the giant person staring at him. He swallowed then to cover his fear asked shakily, "Want some?"


	32. Bugs

_Chapter 32_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

***Reminders***

**The Fuzz Fanart Contest is still going on (see chapter 18)**

**And VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

Bugs

**Matt POV**

He led me to a room that had a lot of evidence bags and investigating equipment. "Do I need gloves?" I asked. He nodded and gave me a pair of latex gloves and some safety goggles. Reluctantly I took off my own goggles and gloves. He gestured to the bags of bugs and I took one out carefully. "VLF" I said automatically. "Possibly Hybrid VLF the question is with what. I'm guessing an RF/VLF Hybrid. High tech one at that."

"In English please" he said.

"VLF is another word for and Ultrasonic Bug. It converts the audio signal into too high for human hearing then it is intercepted by a close by radio and converted back to an understandable audio. It uses pressure instead of a radio signal. RF is for Radio Frequency. It's a usually easily detectible bug that takes sound and transmits it into a radio signal sending it to a nearby radio. Usually cheap and nearly untraceable. Hybrid means that it is a combination of the two. I'm just guessing mind you since I haven't had a chance to actually look but if they were placing them on phone lines it would be handy to be able to switch the signals to avoid detection. However, most bugs take hours or days to set up and are hard to trace. Buut…" I scraped a tiny amount of a sticky substance stuck to the bottom, in between the parts that connected. "_That_ on the other hand might be traceable."

"Holy shit how did you catch that?" he marveled.

"I've had cheap versions placed on my place but I'm protected from them. They usually need an adhesive if they're not stuck_ in_ something. However an adhesive heavy duty enough to withstand the elements? _That_ might be easier to find."

"I sure hope so" he agreed. He took the sample and put it in another evidence bag as I looked over the bugs some more.

"The casing on these is rather streamlined. I've never seen one like it before so I'm guessing they make their own… I don't see anything else that you probably don't already know." I put the bug back into the bag and turned sharply at a loud sucking sound just outside the lab. I saw Beyond eating some jam and yanked off my gloves and goggles and put on my own. As soon as I was out of the room I was in his face. "You went along with it! You went along with the lie! I thought were cool if not creepy but if you ask me you're a giant jackass!" I kept ranting at him despite him obviously not paying attention until I slumped in exhaustion. I was mad at Mello but I knew the stress would be bad for him so Beyond was my second best bet. Thankfully he understood that.

"I brought donuts and non-shitty coffee." He said as I clung to him wearily.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"Anyone care to tell me what that was about exactly?" Rod asked.

"Nope" Beyond said popping the 'p' with a slightly sticky sound. He turned to me. "You need to eat and no coffee for you until you've had normal rest not caffeine-withdrawal induced passing out. He'll be there when you wake up."

"But what if he gets worse?" I asked with helpless eyes.

"That's what the doctors are for. He'll be fine." He went over to a box of donuts and brought one to me with his non-sticky hand. "I reserve the jam-filled."

I took it and the chocolate filling almost made me cry. "How do I know he's not in pain?"

Beyond grit his teeth then abruptly whipped his shirt off right in the middle of the lobby. He did it to prove a point though since almost everything that wasn't covered was covered in read, angry burn scars or lighter weird patches of skin grafts. "I know from experience he'll be fine not stop your whining and go to sleep or so help me I will knock you out!" He pulled his shirt back on and began snarling foreign curses. "Believe it or not you aren't the only one worried about him."

I bit my lip then sighed. "I'm sorry." I went to a bench in the front lobby and curled up. Almost instantly I was asleep.

**Sorry this took so long and is so short. It was late for various reasons you probably don't care about the current being I'm too sick to stay awake long enough to write for long. I am sleeping longer than usual AKA over half the day which is weird since it's only a mild fever o.0.**

**I think next chapter will be Mello waking up… I think.**

**OH! If any of you have ever had to be put under medical sedation for a while for an injury like a burn or broken femur or whatever please contact me because research is different than a firsthand account. If it's private what the injury was that's fine but I could still use help. Thank you. :D**


	33. Freaks

_Chapter 33_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

***Reminder***

**VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**Oh and Matt was going to be describing this to Mello but I realized too much detail would be left out if I went that route.**

Freaks

**Matt POV**

The wait was agonizing. They put him in a medicine induced sleep and I was itching to either smoke again or shake him awake. Or both. Beyond kept leaving and coming back with food and things to pass the time like a portable DVD player and some awesome movies. I was shocked when I saw him come in empty handed and slouching a lot more than usual. It hit me then that is wasn't him. "You must be L" I addressed the person who turned to me –still in a slouch– and put his thumb to his lower lip.

"You must be Matt" he said monotonously like beyond only without Beyond's hint of snark and sarcasm. "I must admit you look nothing like I expected." He shuffled over to me and sat on the bench next to me."Sat" being a relative term since he looked more like Gollum than anything.

"You look just like I expected you to" I replied. I couldn't see the gray of his eyes through the orange tint of my goggles but I knew it was him. He pulled a lollipop out of the right pocket of his baggy jeans and tossed the wrapper on the floor then stuck the lollipop in his mouth. He looked at me expectantly. He was testing me. "I'm not your maid" I said firmly. He nodded then leaned down and took the very tip of the wrapper between his thumb and forefinger then slouched to the trashcan at the entrance and dropped it in. He then stared at the trashcan in fascination.

Just then a shuffling boy in white pajamas holding a robot and a gift bag walked in. I looked closer and realized despite his boyish looks he was older than he appeared. He went up to me and asked in a bored tone, "what is Mello's status?"

I stared at him then answered, "he's in a medical induced sleep. I'm Matt who might you be?"

He dropped the bag on the floor gently then took his free hand to curl his hair with one finger. "I am Near. I am sure you have heard many unpleasant things about me from Mello."

I shrugged. "No he's only mentioned you once saying you're his arch rival who likes toys." I looked at him more closely. "The feeling isn't mutual is it?"

Near stared at me then finally answered, "no. I do not like Mello's harassment of me and my toys, however I would not call him my rival." He continued staring at me and twirling his hair.

_Mello harasses him and he doesn't hate him? Either Near is really forgiving or_- I noticed the slightly envious look he was giving me. "You like him don't you?"

He twirled harder then admitted, "yes. However, I have mostly moved on. I understand it would have never worked anyway. Besides, I have a mutual love interest now."

_He talks so formal. _"I'm glad" I said honestly. "I don't like that Mello was mean to you so even though I don't really know you. I'm glad you found someone who likes you back."

He stared at me a while longer and his hair twirling calmed. "You are good for him Matt. You are the one that has made him happy and calmer. I am pleased he has found someone worthy of him that can help give him peace." He picked up the bag and handed it to me. "When he awakens please give him this. I wish you luck." He turned and walked away then without a goodbye.

"Nice meeting you" I called and he nodded. L returned and from his left pocket pulled out a Ghirardelli chocolate bar.

"This is for Mello as well. Light-kun should be arriving soon." He went and crouched next to me again. _Kun?_ I thought but didn't question.

Soon a reddish-brown haired man who looked like an Abercrombie model walked in. He went up to L and kissed him right in front of me then pulled back and turned to me. "Hello. I'm Light Yagami. You must be Matt." He stuck out his hand and I noticed his nails were manicured. I shook his hand and felt the softness of it.

"That's me" I responded cheerfully. He nodded and opened his mouth to reply when a squealing blonde girl in a Lolita outfit that Mello could have pulled off a lot better tackled into him.

"Light Misa-Misa is so glad she saw you here." She looked at L and glared as she clung to Light's arm. I was super confused. _Who is Light with? _Light was grimacing and trying to tug his arm away as Misa turned to me. "You must be Matt-chan! Misa has heard the gossip about you. You're super cute." She winked at me then nuzzled Light's arm and sighed dreamily, "but not as handsome as Light."

Light growled and yanked his arm free. "Misa we broke up! We're _over_! I'm with L now!"

Misa huffed and stomped her chunky heeled foot. "Light hooked up with L after a month. It's obvious Light only cares about his dick not true love." L flinched a little at that but Light just glared at her. _Light's a freaking douche_ I realized. Just then Beyond walked in with a few pizza boxes and a salad. Misa squealed and glomped him. "Beyond-chan cares about Misa enough to get a salad for her!" He grimaced but nodded with a very pained grin which she seemed to think was genuine.

"Let's take this to the break room shall we? I need to get the soda pop out of the car" Beyond said and we went to the room with a few tables with coffee machines and some open space as well as some chairs and a fridge. Beyond placed the food down then went out and returned with soda pop, plastic silverware, paper plates, and some napkins. _How does he always know things ahead of time?_ I wondered.

An older man walked in later and introduced himself as Watari or Mr. Wammy. He reluctantly ate some pizza with a fork and knife. "The Shinigami's should arrive shortly" he said between bites. He reminded me of Mello eating.

Soon a man with black, spiked hair, woman with white hair, and a little kid with black hair walked in to eat the last of the pizza. They introduced themselves as Ryuk, Rem, and Gelus. Like Mello said Gelus looked at Misa with a look of absolute love. Eventually everyone but Beyond left and as Beyond and I cleaned up the mass a nurse walked in. "He's awake." I dropped the pizza boxes and ran to his room, ignoring her shouts not to run.

**OK Mello will (obviously) be awake next chapter.**


	34. Rise and Shine

_Chapter 34_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

***Reminder***

**VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

Rise and Shine

**Mello POV**

I opened my eyes and felt like I was swimming in cotton and warm Jello. "Mells you're awake!" I heard Matt say and grab the hand on my uninjured arm. "I was so worried!" I heard a rustling noise. "You have lots of gifts" he said with a laugh. "Well not lots but a few. Beyond is here to- wait where did he go? BEYOND?" He sighed. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes" I tried to say but it came out all hoarse and croaky.

I heard him get up. I opened my eye that wasn't covered in gauze and blurrily saw his empty chair. By the time he was back with a coffee mug of water I could see decently. The mug told me I was at the police station. They had made a makeshift hospital room for cases where people came in and needed emergency care right away. He lifted my head gently and helped me drink.

"Thanks" I said when I was done. It was understandable that time. "How long have I been out?"

He shrugged trying to hide his leftover pain. "Three days. You were out for two days before that. The good news is that I got a lead on the bugs."

"Really?" I asked in excitement. He nodded and stroked my hair.

"I found out what type of bug they are and a small amount of adhesive on one that they're tracing as we speak."

I grinned in excitement. "That's great!" I reached out my good arm and took his hand. "I love you," I said seriously.

"You too" he said, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Are you in pain?"

"Actually… I can't feel the left half of my upper body at all including my face. It's a weird feeling."

Matt chuckled. "I met your co-workers. L is weirder than B in some ways. Misa is annoying but cute. Ryuk, Rem, and Gelus are nice. Your boss eats like you do." I chuckled at that last statement. He hesitated then said quieter "I hate to say this about one of your friends but Light is kind of a douche."

I nodded. "I am well aware sadly." I quickly added, "before you ask I never dated him and I think he is a sleaze."

He nodded then got very hesitant. "Near visited."

I tensed up then snarled, "what? The freak was here?"

He sighed. "Mello he's not a bad person." I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off, "he said he took your abuse sitting down because he didn't hate you. He actually had a crush on you. You know L brought you a chocolate bar but he was the only one to bring you a real gift. He also said he was glad you found me. I don't know why you hate him but it's one-sided Mells."

I froze as all of that sank in. Many things clicked into place with the revelation he had a crush on me. Really why did I hate him? Because he solved cases better and faster? I still got to work with L and had friends. I realized I hated him purely out of habit now. It would be hard but I could try to be nicer.

Matt must have noticed my revelation because he pecked me on the lips and said "I'm proud of you. Let's see what he got you." He helped me lift the gift out of the tissue paper. It was a book. The next in the series by Nisioisin, _Z: Change the World_. I held the book and reminded myself to thank Near later. The thought made me shudder but it was progress.

A nurse came in with some pills for me. "Take these so your cleaning won't hurt. I was starting to regain feeling so I nodded and took them with the water she got. Soon I found my eyes closing in exhaustion and heard Matt giving an indignant cry.

I woke up and heard a loud wet sucking next to me. Either someone was getting a blow job or Beyond was eating his jam. I seriously hoped it was the latter. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty" he said in a sing song voice. I opened my eyes slowly and saw The Fuzz two inches from my face. "I brought you some stuff from your house and mine." He shrugged as if breaking and entering was perfectly normal. Then again for him it might be.

"How did you get in?" I asked cautiously.

"L forged a key and I stole it and made several copies." He said it rather flippantly completely brushing it off.

"Who has the spare keys?" I growled.

"Myself, Light, Ryuk, and Near."

"WHAT?" I shrieked and Matt ran into the room in a panic. I glared at Beyond. "I want all of those keys back." He tossed me a keyring with three keys on it.

"I'm keeping mine just in case" he took another helping of jam and I sighed in defeat.

Matt went up to me and grabbed the hand on my uninjured arm. "The book is good. I hope you don't mind that I read it." I shook my head no and leaned against his chest. "The doctors say you're eligible for cosmetic surgery."

B swiftly spoke up. "It's not worth it. There is a high percentage that it will be noticeable anyway with a skin discoloration or such. Plus they are fucking painful. I would know." He looked at me seriously as he slurped his jam.

I turned to Matt and asked, "would you still love me with a hideous scar on my face?"

My fears dissipated when he smiled gently and said seriously "I will _always_ love you. I couldn't care less about a silly scar."

I nodded and buried the good side of my face deeper into his chest knowing very few people would share that view.

**Nisioisin did not write **_**L: Change the WorLd**_**. Supposedly Mello did but we all know how true that is. *eyeroll* I**** just had ****Nisioisin write it for the sake of the story.**


	35. Testosterone

_Chapter 35_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

*Note*

**Thanks to** ShadowKissedVictoria** for realising I had this accidentaly marked as Mello's POV!**

***Reminder***

**VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

Testosterone

***ANNOUNCEMENT***

**This was possibly the hardest thing I ever had to choose but I couldn't do a tie so I chose based on detail as a veeeery last resort on what to choose by because they were both**_** so good **_**and both fit what I was looking for**_** exactly**_**! I'm sorry! D: I feel awful for this I really do. You both did an AMAZING job and I am thankful beyond words.**

**Anyway**

**The winners of The Fuzz Fanart contest are:**

**1****st**** place: Eskarina with **_**Hey Pretty Lady…**_

**2nd place: Alice4eva with **_**Mel and The Fuzz**_

**Links to the pictures are on my profile.**

**Matt POV**

It had been a few days since Mello first woke up when something occurred to me. "Hey Mells why do you never get facial hair."

His eyes widened and he looked afraid. "Fuck!" he screamed shocking me. "Matt, get the nurse quickly!"

I nodded and dashed to the break room where she was having some coffee. "Mello says he needs you right away" I said in a rush she nodded and hurried to him.

"Mr. Keehl what is it?"

"I need testosterone" he said seriously. So serious it was obviously not a joke. "I was born with a mild genetic deficiency that if I take pills isn't too serious but I've gone days without them." My eyes widened. I didn't know how bad that was but he made it sound really bad.

The nurse gasped. "I'll call the hospital for a supply immediately" she said then actually ran off.

I took his hand. "Why is it so bad?"

He shuddered. "I could lose a ton of muscle definition, get cancer, need my testicles removed, get diabetes, lose my libido completely, have my dick shrink… need I go on?"

I shook my head no quickly. "Why didn't you tell me? Or Beyond who could have helped you? Hell told _anyone _who could help you? Even if it was minor there was always a risk. Being the butt of a few jokes is better than all of that!" I was seriously worried now.

He looked away in shame. "I know. I was stupid. I've been too drugged to have thought of it though. The reason the doctors said I wasn't a high risk despite my lack of body hair was because I went through puberty so well. Unfortunately it could be like a sleeper cell since it really kicks in around age 30. My parents knew that. My father had it but worse so they planned to have a child –preferably a son– as soon as they got married because of it. They were childhood sweethearts so it wasn't the first time having kids was brought up… my father and mother did their best but my father was said to be infertile. Then, surprise, surprise I showed up. I was their miracle baby especially since I was a boy… my father was 28 at the time and he knew he would never have the chance to have a biological child again."

I let that sink in. "So if you weren't gay you might still never have had kids?"

"Hypothetically there was a decent chance I could or possibly can based on my good level of testosterone throughout puberty. My voice was a huge relief actually. I get tested often and if I take my pills I'm safe enough. I'm always at risk but I work to stay healthy and take my medicine so I have a better chance… usually." He sighed. "I was wondering why I felt so weak."

The nurse came back later with a team of doctors who took Mello's now a lot skinnier arm and injected something. He murmured a thanks and one doctor said he would be staying until Mello was stable however his time here was extended now. I felt like screaming. I was already having enough trouble not yelling at Mello and all the added stress was making me mental. It was soon after that Rod came in for Mello's report.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"I left my condominium to go to my car to drive to Matt. I was tackled from behind and the man held chloroform to my nose and I pretended to be passed out then kicked him when he let me go and ran. My tires were slashed to I tried to get to the Mexican restaurant nearby so people would see if I was dragged out when I was cornered by five men. I took down two and injured a third but another man came up behind me and made sure I passed out that time.

I came to in a room with my hands bound behind my back with rope and a cloth blindfold in a metal chair. No ankle bindings or gags at all. I heard a voice asking to gently remove the blindfold and saw a once friend of mine from College: Mikami Teru. M-I-K-A-M-I T-E-R-U." He gave their history and mentioned he filed a _restraining order_. "He or his men had been stalking me without my knowledge. He mentioned Matt." My eyebrows rose. "I sawed through the ropes on a jagged edge of the chair and kicked Mikami out then ran. I heat a dead end and was cornered but saw a box that said in Spanish to push the button to detonate and destroy so I did. I then called Matt and he took me here. The only other person's name I heard was José but I didn't get a good look or a last name." he bit his lip then added quickly "Mikami was in a suit with dress shoes and glasses. Did you find him?"

Rod nodded. "We have yet to check his dental records but his location and shoes indicate he's the guy. Burnt to a crisp and dead man don't talk sadly."

"Talk..." Mello mused. "He did talk." He explained about Kira and the plans Mikami had mentioned.

Rod looked at him incredulously. "So out of anyone who could be them messenger and 'spared'" he used airquotes for that "he chose you out of obsession." Mello nodded but I could see it didn't sit well with him either.

"Whoever Kira is, they are smart. They most likely knew Mikami was going to fail that's why if you worked with us the news would get to us faster. That's probably the_ real_ reason why but they never let him on. Even so if you blew up to it would be a failed mission."

Mello nodded. "That's what I don't get. I didn't see a reference to 'delete' either." His face grew weary and he asked, "were they all dead?" Rod nodded and Mello bit back a sob.

"It was clearly self defense so no charges have been pressed," Rod assured.

"That doesn't make me any less of a murderer." I could tell Rod wanted to yell at him like I did but instead I climbed onto the bed and let him cry. He was feverishly praying and despite my anger at him it broke my heart. I decided to see if a priest could visit him. It might help. I stroked his hair until his sobbing turned to just tears. I figured the salt had to be agonizing on his wounds but I held him close and handed him The Fuzz from the foot of the bed.

"You are _not_ a monster Mello. You did what you had to to survive and they were bad men. I'm not religious but did it occur to you that practicing Spanish so you could read it was for a reason?" He looked at me and I could see my words helped greatly.

"I love you," he said and clung to my waist as if letting go would kill him. I knew he needed care now and my anger would need to wait, He fell asleep against my stomach with cute, tiny, little snores. I realized despite my anger I could never hate him.

**Sorry this is so late! I'm not feverish anymore but my medical conditions are making me too drowsy to stay awake for long. Its ridiculous how drowsy I am and how long my "naps" are getting.**

**Oh and I haven't decided what Mello has so for now it will be unspecified.**


	36. Triforce and Bombs

_Chapter 36_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**I'm sorry about the wait I'm on vacation therefore busy and the internet here is shoddy at best which sucks. You never realize how big an addict you are until you're cut off.**

**Oh and to my knowledge Wired isn't a real internet café.**

Triforce and Bombs

**Finley is ****Eskarina's cameo character.**

**Matt POV**

Mello noticed I had gotten bored while I was waiting for him to wake up a lot thanks to Beyond tattletaleing. I was bored again after watching Mello hug The Fuzz and get sleepy after talking to me. I knew he would sleep soon. "Matt maybe you should go get coffee or something. I know this can't be fun. I'll be fine but you need a breather." He smiled sleepily and I felt guilty realizing he was trying to fight the meds and stay awake for me. He blinked and almost nodded off but jerked himself awake. It was obvious he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I guess coffee sounds good. You just rest OK?" He nodded and wiggled a bit to get comfortable then held The Fuzz up to his right cheek and fell asleep. _So adorable_ I thought as I petted his hair. I got up and went to my car then headed to Wired the internet café I sometimes visited. I liked how all the specialty drinks had a digital part in their name. My favorite was Re-Routed Expresso. Mello would probably like the RAMocha Freeze. I'd have to get him one.

I arrived and parked the car then went in. The inside had teal and white walls and the floor was a gray flat carpet. There was no one else there but the sign said they were open. It had never been a hotspot despite how cool it was but that was another good thing about it to me. I went up to the bar. A redheaded barista with purple highlights came up to me. She had a teal apron, black jeans and a black shirt. Her back was turned from me as she cleaned a blender and I saw the back of her shirt read. "You can't see me I'm a ninja" in smallish print. I cleared my throat and she turned to me in shock. I assumed this meant it had been a slow day in general and she wasn't expecting anyone else to come in for a while.

"Hey I'm Finley what can I get you?" she asked with a grin.

"Um can I have a Re-Routed Expresso and a RAMocha freeze both with no whipped cream please? Large for the RAMocha."

"Sure. Do you have a Wired Card?" she asked as she rung up the orders.

"Um yeah hang on" I got out my wallet and pulled out a card that looked like a memory chip stretched out to the size of a credit card that had "Wired" in pixel lettering on it. I handed it to her. "Here."

"OK" she chirped. She took the 2% discount off. "That will be $6.81 please." I paid her and noticed as he put the money in the register she had a tattoo of a Triforce on the back of her left hand.

"Is that a Triforce?" I asked in excitement.

She turned to me from where she was making my drink to smile. "Yup. I love The Legend of Zelda. Zelda is awesome for a damsel in distress. Poor Link is mistaken to be Zelda because of the name though."

"I know! I get so mad when people say Zelda is awesome but don't know that the GUY's name is Link!"

She placed my drink in front of me and got to work on Mello's. "Have you played Ocarina of Time?"

I nodded as I sipped then said, "ugh I want to KILL Navi. Thank goodness for the A button hiding her in Link's hat. Ugh." I shuddered.

Finley giggled. "I know what you mean. Yes Navi that log is very dangerous" she said in mock-solemnity. She finished Mello's drink and handed it to me. "So who is this one for?"

I took it and said, "my boyfriend. He's a chocolate addict."

She pouted. "Aw shoot. I figured you were Bisexual but I was hoping I had a chance."

I gave her an apologetic smile. "sorry I'm hopefully permanently taken."

Her eyebrows raised. "You're getting married? I know Governor Ukita is thinking of legalizing it in California so..." **(A/N I have decided they are somewhere in southern California. If need be I will give the imaginary town a name. It is near L.A. I have decided that much. Anyway this is a **_**fanFICTION **_**so the government and politics there are **_**fictional**_**. Keep that in mind for anything like this please.) **

I smiled sheepishly. "I have yet to propose. I'm pretty sure he'll say yes but now isn't the best time." _Plus we need to talk badly_ I mentally added.

She looked sympathetic. "Oh well good luck and nice talking to you."

"You too" I said with a smile as I left. I drove to the hospital and entered then headed to Mello's room. As I reached the doorway I heard a small conference between Rod, Mello, and Beyond going on.

"We found the warehouse" Rod said. "Apparently the 'delete' was the name of the specific model of bug. It was labeled so they would know which ones to put the explosives in for the phone lines."

"EXPLOSIVES?" I burst out before thinking. I ran in and shoved the drink into an unsuspecting Mello's hand and clutched him to me.

"Thank you, Matt but I'm safe I promise." He looked at his drink then took a sip. "Wow this is good!"

Beyond rolled his eyes. "ANYway we need to figure out where they are. The adhesive is being traced but it could still take a while. A while that we don't have."

"Matt can you get information?" Mello asked. "Is it possible you could find some illegal hotspots that we probably don't know exist and ask around to see who they think it is?"

I bit my lip. "They will know I'm going to snitch."

"Then promise you will keep all records of what they asked you private if they agree. It wasn't in your contract to keep quite I bet" Beyond spoke up.

I shook my head. "They won't believe me or will try to have me killed." I froze. "Wait... Wedy." They all looked at me curiously. "She's a professional thief, one of the absolute best, who owes me several favors. She could set to tracing it in a heartbeat."

They silently conferred by looking at each other. "Contact her" Rod ordered. Mello slurped on his drink then pecked me on the cheek. I smiled and went to my computer nearby they knew not to touch and set to it.


	37. Wedy

_Chapter 37_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**OK the good news is: I am no longer on vacation. The BAD news is: I am back in college TT_TT**

**2 Physical Education courses KILL ME NOW! My **_**arms**_**! *sobs heavily***

Wedy

**Matt POV**

I looked at my computer and went through the connections to get to Wedy. "The internet here sucks." I typed some more to confirm it was me. Of course "Matt" impostors were always quickly hunted down and annihilated by me. Soon I got a hit on our connection and patched through until I was in a personal chat on a private and not-so-legal server. I sent a message. 'From: Matt – I need one of those favors cashed in as soon as possible.' My fingers automatically reached for where my cigarettes would be if I was at my desk at home and still smoking. I gritted my teeth at the reminder that I had quit. The urge never quite left though. I saw Mello hold out his drink with a pained expression. _He must _really _be pitying me to allow me-_

"Two sips at max."

…_of course. _I sighed and took two medium sized sips not wanting to push my luck. I valued my balls and while I doubted he would normally hurt me this is _chocolate_ we're dealing with.

I soon received a reply. Sooner than I expected. 'Reply from: Wedy – This is Wedy. What is it you need?'

"She contacted me" I informed them. 'From: Matt – I need you to research and get information on the files I'm sending you'. They didn't know it but I'd looked up the case. I sent her the case files without any uber classified information. Just what she needed to get more.

Mello had looked over my shoulder without me realizing. "_Matt_" he said in a warning voice. _Shit. _

"I needed to, to help with the case" I defended. He slurped the last of his drink violently with a glare. I swallowed. "Do you want another?"

His eye narrowed. "Yes but don't think you can always buy me out like this."

I chuckled nervously. "That's what sex is for right?" I joked.

"Pretty much" he replied without hesitating and I blushed like a tomato.

Rod cleared his throat. "There are other people in the room" he reminded us.

Mello rolled his eyes even though only one was visible. "When has that ever stopped me before? Seriously?"

Beyond snickered. "You have no shame. No wonder we're friends."

Another ping sounded. It was the one I had programmed for this particular chatboard since I often was in more than one at once. 'Reply from: Wedy – I'll contact you when it's done.' The connection closed and I sighed. Mello shook his empty drink next to my head and I groaned but went to get another. When I got back I saw Mello standing and slowly walking –or rather pacing– around. He had some sweatpants on along with his hospital gown. He looked rather unsteady.

"Mells?" I asked quietly and he turned to face me.

"Hey. Oh good you have my drink and you got two!" he stumbled over to me and tackled me into a hug. He was so light now. Lighter than before which is saying something. "The doctors said if I might be able to get out in just two days" he murmured and pulled the hug tighter.

I hugged him back still shocked he was walking. "How long have you been walking again?" I asked sadly. I felt hurt he had left me out.

He pulled back slightly and smiled at me. "Beyond told me your birthday since he once asked you. I know it's not much of present but happy birthday Matt" he said with a sheepish smile. My brain shot to the date and I realized it was indeed my birthday.

I lifted my goggles so they wouldn't retain water since I was crying. "You being alive and healthy _is_ a gift. One I never want to get taken away." My mind flashed to the ring and I realized I was stroking his hand where it would go apparently having removed it from my side since one was now free because he was holding one of the drinks.

I went back to my computer and checked for a message. There was none as I expected. The next two days passed with no notifications from her which I also expected and I got to drive Mello to his condo. His walking had become a lot steadier since he refused to sit unless he slept or something. When we got to his condo he opened it with the key Beyond gave him since his other ones had melted –thankfully not on him-. It really was a miracle his phone had survived.

When he got in he sniffed and frowned then slightly-unsteadily speedwalked to his fridge. "**Mello – I cleaned out your fridge since the food was gonna go bad. – B. P.S. I like your cooking**." He read from a sticky note on top of it then took the paper and ripped it into pieces and threw it away. "I can't believe he did that" he huffed.

I bit my lip. "He had a point though. It would be bad by now." I looked and saw his tree was thoroughly dead and the bread ornaments were gone. He followed my gaze.

"If I give you a list and some money will you go shopping for me? I can make some more ornaments you can actually eat now." I nodded with a smile then reluctantly got his groceries. I put them away to the best of my ability and heard his shower slowly running. If the spray was fast it would probably hut a_ lot_. I heard the shower turn off him stepping over to the towels. I knew he would be gently patting dry his burn. Sure enough he came out later with his dirty towel and when he noticed me he turned away sharply.

I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "You're still beautiful. Just a lot more badass-looking now" I said softly and gently. I helped him put on the bandages the doctors had given him. "Mello can I stay with you to help you?"

He looked at me in surprise and I was about to take it back when he said quietly, "thank you, Matt. I appreciate that." We ate some chicken salad for dinner and I checked to see if she had contacted me but found no reply. He gave me some of his baggy clothes which were a normal fit on me to sleep with and he came out of the bathroom in some black yoga pants that looked like they had no underwear beneath which made me blush. He took The Fuzz from where he left him by the entryway to the condo then went to the bedroom and curled up on his right side. I climbed in next to him.

"Hey Mells?" I asked before he fell fully asleep.

"Hmm?" I could tell he was annoyed.

"Well you know how my name is Matt not Matthew right?" He shifted a bit so I continued "well Matthew is Biblical right?"

"Yes" he yawned but I could tell he was interested.

"Well if Mihael is Michael… what is Slovenian for Matthew?"

He turned to me. "Matej. Why?"

I shrugged. "I was just curious. It sounds cool."

"Matejek is Matt" he mumbled then nuzzled his pillow. "Or literally 'little Matthew' but same thing."

"Matejek? Sweet! That sounds _awesome_!" I was bouncing a bit now. _That is so cool!_

He growled and yanked on the blankets. "Well, _Matejek_, I'm trying to_ sleep_ so if you don't mind…"

I stopped bouncing and nuzzled under the covers next to him. "Sorry" I kissed the back of his neck where he wasn't burned and whispered, "night." He almost immediately began giving off baby snores. _He's so cute. _I looked him over as he slept. Yeah it was creepy but I tried not to think about that. I looked at his vibrant, beautiful hair. It was like the finest silk to the touch. I looked at his tan skin, at his wiry muscles that he was going to work to regain, at his perfect ass that I quickly looked away from, his adorable little feet and cute toes, then up to his face with bandages that hid a forming scar that which would show his bravery and courage to save his own life. Its strength would make it beautiful no matter what he said. The rest of his face was soft. He had slightly rounded cheeks and eyes with a slight slant to them. His eyes themselves were the exact color of the sky on a sunny day. They were endless as the sky too. His eyelashes were long and a much darker blonde than his hair. I looked at his hands with their long, slender, graceful fingers that were deceptively strong. His palms that you would expect to be soft were slightly rough from all the firing practice and workout machine gripping he did.

Then what couldn't be seen but could practically be felt was his energy. Even sleeping he radiated strength and compounded hyperactivity that made an endless power supply. He was a fighter despite his weaknesses. He was a believer and not ashamed of it. He was gay but an advocate that would not hesitate to kick your ass if you made a rude comment I was willing to bet. He was also tiny. Yes he was taller than me by an inch but he weighed less and was all muscle. Despite that he could kick serious ass. His brain was astounding too. He knew God knows how many languages, learned a totally different writing system, converted measuring systems, is just plain crafty, and is 100% brilliant. I knew I had fallen in love with an angel for sure.

I kissed his temple and he made a tiny humming noise and clutched at the edge of the pillow. "I love you Mello, and someday I'm gonna marry you" I whispered in his ear then kissed it. He smiled and sighed a tiny bit. I lay down and put my arm around his waist then fell asleep. I woke up with a sneeze as Mello's hair had gotten next to my nose as he shifted a bit as he woke up.

"Sorry" he said and I smiled sleepily.

"It's OK. I like your hair like this anyway. It's cute."

He rolled his eyes. "Why is everything about me cute to you?"

I shrugged in response. "It just is. You're adorable."

"And you wound my pride as a man." I wisely made no comment. "Do you want smiley face pancakes?"

I sat up quickly in excitement. "Can you make shapes?" He rolled his eyes but nodded. "You're the best Mells" I said and glomped him. He hissed in a breath and I quickly apologized. He sighed then got out of bed and stretched. _God that's hot. Especially since I think he's commando._

"I can feel your eyes on my ass" he said flatly.

"Sorry" I muttered and looked away.

"I didn't say I _minded_ did I?" he said giving me a wink over his shoulder as he went to his dresser.

I pouted. "You're a tease."

"Of course" he purred then went to the kitchen and made pancakes. He actually managed to make a decent Mario and Yoshi which was just plain awesomesauce. I heard the ping on my computer and checked it. 'Reply from: Wedy – I have the information. I will meet you somewhere with no cameras if you promise I won't get arrested. I know I shouldn't trust you but I owe you my life several times over already. Name your place and time.' I was about to tell Mello but saw he was looking over my shoulder without my knowing again.

"If I can get clearance, The Yellow Box is a meeting place where we go for situations like this because it has no recording devices. Most of the people we meet there are arrested once they leave but this 'Wedy' seems helpful so we will let her go I bet. Let me call the others." He did so and with a ton of negotiation managed to say they could meet on Saturday at noon there. He hung up and saw me giving her the information which she agreed to. "I'm going with you" he said firmly. I opened my mouth to protest but he glared and I looked down. _I'm so whipped._

When the day came, Mello got dressed in a leather vest and leather pants and combat boots which with the bandages made him look _super_ badass and tappable. "Where did you get that?" I asked incredulously.

He shrugged then winced at the motion. "There was a sex shop going out of business I bought a lot of outfits from a while back. I used to use it as club wear. These are the combat boots I mentioned." I blushed and we headed to my car since his still needed tires. When we arrived the others saw Mello and groaned.

"Mello you're in no condition to-" Rod began but Mello cut him off.

"_Odjebi!_" he snarled and we all got the message.

"What does that mean?" I whispered.

"'Fuck off' in Croatian. Slovenians don't use their own cusswords it's more uncouth than swearing itself to do so." I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Just then the door on the opposite tide of the warehouse opened and a blonde woman also in black leather along with big black sunglasses sauntered in with a thick envelope. She turned her head to look at the group (Mello, Rod, B, L, Light, Near, some people I didn't know that I think were the FBI agents, and I) and stopped on me.

"So you're Matt" she said with a raised eyebrow. "Great I owe my life many times over to a_ kid_."

I bristled. "This 'kid' happens to be the world's greatest hacker! How did you know it was me anyway?"

She smiled wryly. "You look like a nerd unlike the rest of them."

I scowled. "_Geek_. Nerd is an insult."

She smirked. "Do you play World of Warcraft?" I nodded slowly. "Then it's nerd." I blushed. She rolled her eyes. "Here's everything I have. It was illegally obtained so it isn't viable in court I bet but it should be enough to help you. It has a map and floorplan of the headquarters as well as photographs of several documents in there."

"Thank you" Mello said and she smirked at him too.

"You're welcome and I love your outfit." She glanced at me. "Too bad you're taken" she sighed wistfully.

"How did-?" I began but she cut me off.

"You're standing too close and protectively of each other to not be a couple. I've seen it too many times to not notice." With that she turned and sauntered off.

"Let's take this to headquarters to be analyzed" Rod said as Mello handed him the package. I nodded and took Mello back to his condo. He changed and went next to me to sit on the couch. He turned on the television to some reality show.

"Jesus I hate those things" I muttered and he did the Sign of the Cross. I remembered out last conversation about that and snapped.

**I'm sorrryyyy! D: I know it's the biggest cliffhanger ever but its incentive for me to write more at least. ^^; But yes for those who thought Mello got off easy I mentioned 'Rollercoaster' for a REASON.**

**Oh and the Matejek was going to be kinda its own chapter but I included it anyway. As you might have guessed it will probably become Mello's pet name for Matt at times. I only italicized it when he was emphasizing it because it's a name not a word despite it being in a foreign language.**


	38. Fight and Revelations

_Chapter 38_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On It

**Sorry for all the Matt POVs ^^; Mello's POV isn't convenient at the moment but WILL still be used.**

Fight and Revelations

**Matt POV**

I saw him do the Sign of the Cross and remembered our conversation that day. "You lied to me!" I yelled. My pent of rage and humiliation was breaking through and I was_ pissed_.

He looked at me oddly. "We've established that and I'm sorry I lied about my gender."

I grit my teeth. "I'm Bisexual. I've known it since I was old enough to be attracted to people sexually. Did you ever think of _asking_? Did you laugh at how a possibly straight guy was making out with another guy? I must have been a great laugh huh? Really fun to pull on a string."

He frowned. "Matt I never laughed. I felt horrible for the lie and-"

"Oh really?" I cut him off. "If you really love me then you should have had the balls to tell me yourself!"

"I was go-" he began with a deeper frown but I cut him off again.

"You were going to? When? The day you got kidnapped? That long? Why do I have the feeling you had to be pressured into making that decision?"

He looked down in shame and muttered, "I called L for advice and he gave me an ultimatum."

I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh really? What made you finally have the guts to _tell the truth_?"

He bit his lip then said quietly while avoiding eye contact, "he would have told everyone."

I snarled. "Oh so lying to me is OK and having Beyond go along is fine but really you would be embarrassed to admit how we've been seeing each other at all? I'm just a dirty little secret then?"

He looked up at me sharply. "Matt that's not-"

"Then tell them how we met and dated. If you're too ashamed to then I _am _a dirty little secret because who knows if you would have admitted you were the same Mello if someone other than B saw you." I recalled my previous train of thought. "You had me worried I could get you pregnant then when you said you couldn't have kids you said you had a bad sexual experience and didn't want sex too! I'm not in this for sex but did it ever occur to you how much of an ass I felt like that day for insinuating I wanted it after that? Was _that_ a lie too?"

He fisted a pillow next to him at the end of the couch. "I said I had a recent experience. Not sexual. I was referring to meeting you. I was willing to _give up_ sex to date you."

"How selfless" I muttered sarcastically. "Plus you openly admitted you had tons of 'boyfriends' which I suspect were fuck buddies. How do I know you weren't getting a release _that_ way while laughing at the poor little virgin huh?" I knew I was getting crueler but dammit I was hurt. How _did _I know he wasn't cheating? How could I trust that the rest wasn't a lie too?

He looked me in the eye and said firmly, "I would _never_ cheat on you. I've never cheated on _anyone_."

I grit my teeth and finally lost it. "HOW DO I KNOW? HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT STILL LYING?" I bellowed. He clenched his jaw but I wasn't finished. "Hell how do I know your whole pity party story about your family was true ei-" I was cut off as I heard a loud 'SMACK' and felt a stinging and tasted blood. _He slapped me!_ I thought in shock. I saw he had gotten to his feet and was giving me the darkest glare I have ever seen.

"Get out" he said in a voice oozing with suppressed rage. I realized I had made a huge mistake.

"Mello I-" I began to apologize but he cut me off.

"Get the_ fuck_ out or I will_ make_ you! Call me a liar all you want but leave my family out of this!" I opened my mouth but he screamed, "OUT!" and I ran out the door. He slammed it shut behind me before I had even fully exited, shoving me forward. I heard several locking noises then a dull thud and muffled sobbing.

"Fuck" I breathed. I went to my car and drove to my apartment. When I got outside my door I saw B with two take out boxes of what appeared to be chicken wings and a six pack, loitering outside my door.

He whistled low. "Damn he got you good." He held up a wing. "Wing? They're tasty."He sing-songed the last part.

I went up to my door and sighed. "What are you doing here?" He was here much too soon for Mello to have sent him.

"Having a bromantic chat. Now let me in before I bite your leg." I sighed but opened my door and we both walked in. He whistled again. "Nice place you got here. You recently redecorated didn't you?" I sighed and sat on the couch. He put one of the boxes in front of me and twisted the top off one of the beers then handed it to me. "You gotta love how much the world now caters to lazy people." I would have laughed any other time at that. He pursed his lips. "Sooo… you have questions for me."

I looked up at him in shock. He was right I did but I was expecting him to ask me about the fight. "How you know things like that?"

He sighed. "This will have quite a few tangents in order to make sense just a warning." He sighed again then took a swing of his half-empty bottle and began. "Ever since I can remember I've always had a really strong intuition." He turned to me. "If you've ever tuned in to a sport and saw someone who might make a goal or a basket or whatever but it seemed up to chance yet you_ knew _it was going to happen and it did, multiply that feeling by 100 and apply it to _everything_ and you have my intuition." He took another swing, draining the bottle then opened a new one and munched on a wing.

When he was done he continued, "L and I are half brothers. His dad and my mom were potheads which is why his name is _really_ L Eraldo Lawliet. He got my mom's last name. His dad died and my mom married a drug dealer who actually respecter her believe it or not and they had me. They were both high when I was born so my name is _really_ Beyond Birthday Lawliet. Fucked up I know." He turned to me. "My dad, L's step-dad, -and yes she married both- managed to make enough money to get us a house in a decent suburban neighborhood."

He took a large swig then chuckled darkly. "I was feared by everyone there for my intuition and apparently creepy aura or vibe or whatever you want to call it. Everyone except a small brunette boy named Alexander Adams. He was afraid of his own shadow but I protected him. Years passed and we became close friends then lovers. He was gay I'm Bi." He pursed his lips then sighed. "He was timid because his parents were verbally abusive and crazy. They were religious to a fanatic degree and when they found out he was gay he couldn't handle it. I saw him at school and my intuition knew something was going to happen. Something bad… unfortunately I had detention and by the time I got to his house it was too late. He had committed suicide." He sighed shakily. "I loved him and up until now have yet to be with another but I always knew he wasn't the one for me. I met Naomi Misora and despite her grieving for the loss of her fiancé and being creeped out by me I know we're soulmates. I know that sounds creepy and stalkery but again: intuition."

He turned to me sadly. "I'm telling you this because I knew A wasn't the one for me and I would eventually move on. But… my intuition says Mello _is _meant for you and vice versa so if you fuck this up you won't get another chance." He munched on another wing and waited for me to reply.

"You're never wrong… so if you say I won't get another try… I won't." My face drooped in sadness.

He let out a belch and got up with his box of chicken wings as he drained the other beer then set it on the coffee table. "Yup. Well I gotta go. I'm not so sober at the moment so can I call a cab? I called one to get here."

I sighed. "I'll drive you." He nodded and teetered down the stairs to my car. "How did you know my address?" I asked curiously.

"Mello had it pinned to his fridge" he slurred. I sighed. He managed to tell me how to get to his home then went in with a woozy wave. I sighed and got back to my apartment. I needed to call Mello. We needed to talk like adults… but we also needed a cool down period. I took my clothes off so I was only in my boxers and went to bed with Beyond's words of only one chance echoing in my head.

**3 things**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE MATT OR MELLO! We all do/say things we regret when mad and this was a long time coming.**

**Alexander Adams as A, the use of "bromantic", and… can't spoil it, ARE references to **_**Second To None **_**I did that on purpose. You're not imagining the connections if you've read it. ;D Shameless self-plugging I know but :P**

**And finally FINALLY B's backstory is said! God you have NO IDEA how long I've wanted to get that out and now it can relate not just be random info. SOOO LOOONG! DX**


	39. Heartache and Penance

_Chapter 39_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Mangabullet account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

You Can Bet On It

***BIGGEST NOTE EVER!***

**My profile has a link to a Mangabullet site which I will transfer all of my Death Note works to. Save the link, bookmark it whatever if you like my work please. :D To read "mature content" (which is 'violence' and such in this fic so far *eyeroll*) you will need an account but they're free.**

**I WILL still update here if I can. This is just in case something happens to this story/account.**

Heartache and Penance

**Oh and TONS of religious references in this chapter but its all part of the story like I said. I'm not trying to force you to believe anything.**

**Mello POV**

I leaned against the door and sobbed. My bandages got wet so I unwrapped the ones on my face still sobbing. _I knew this would happen. I knew we would fight. I knew we would hurt and I knew he wouldn't trust me for a while… but I _didn't_ know he would pretty much call me a whore and say I lied about the truest thing I told him._ My sobbing had stopped and I slowly got off the floor to drink some water and replenish my fluids. I felt sick again and sat back down on the couch. _How long until we can talk like adults? Is it even worth it? He basically called me a whore! Why should I put up with that?_ I hung my head and put my arms on my knees. I was exhausted.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until I was jerked awake by my cellphone ringing to L's tune. I picked it up and answered. "Hello?' My throat was still kind of raw so I groggily got up to get some more water. I glanced at the clock and saw roughly five hours had passed.

"Mello, Beyond told me to call you. He says he's too hungover to go to you but wants you to bring him some Miso soup" L said in his usual monotone.

"Why should I be his bitch?" I snapped back. I was still exhausted therefore snappy but L didn't deserve it. "Sorry" I said gently.

L didn't say anything about the snapping but replied, "He says he wants to tell you what happened between him and Matt." My jaw dropped. _Matt cheated on me?_

"I'll be there" I growled then hung up knowing L never did goodbyes anyway. I grabbed a can of soup that I was planning to lob straight at B's head when I got there and drove to B's apartment. It was shitty and run down with drug addicts and hookers but he said he picked it _for_ that reason. He was weird like that. He was soon to be dead like that. I got out of the car and used the device that locks the steering wheel just in case like I usually did then stormed up to his apartment. I realized my bandages were still loose and dirty but I had none on me so I left them that way.

A Latino man with tattoos all over his arms including one of the Virgin said, "Ey man nice scar." He didn't mean it as an insult.

I froze then looked at his tattoo of the Virgin and said "thanks."

He noticed me looking. "Are you Catholic?" he asked me.

"Yes" I replied still thinking about how I felt for killing those people. How I knew I had sinned.

"If you need a church there's one down at the corner." He pointed down the road. "You look like you're lost." I realized he didn't mean in direction.

I looked at the soup then smiled at him. "Thank you. I am lost" I said honestly then went to B's apartment and knocked.

He shuffled to open his door. "Soup!" he said then grabbed me and pulled me inside.

I turned to him. "You and Matt didn't sleep together did you?" It wasn't really a question. I had realized the answer. "You had L say that so I would come." He nodded as he got the soup ready.

"Go do what you have to then we'll talk." I nodded then went back to my car and headed to the church to confess.

It was a small, run-down, wooden, white building that looked very old. I locked my car the same way and headed in. The doors creaked and it was dusty but I saw a statue of the Virgin in the corner and felt lighter. "Can I help you?" an old man's voice asked and I turned to him. He was a priest.

"Father can I confess now?" I asked quietly and hopefully.

He nodded and we went to the confessionals which were closed boxes where a person could talk to a priest in an adjacent one without being seen. I sighed and began. "Forgive me Father for I have sinned. It has been five months since my last confession." I told him about the lying, the murder that I did only to save my life, the lust, the greed and possession of the one I loved, the stealing like I had done to the carnival booth vendor, the malice and hate I had against Near, all of it. Except the loving of a man which I will never, _ever_ see as a sin if God created all of his children in his image to love.

"Throughout all of this have you prayed and kept your faith in God?" he asked.

"I never once doubted. I never once stopped praying" I said honestly.

"Then may God forgive you. Say three decets of the rosary for your penance."

"Thank you Father" I said then left the confessional and went to a pew to pray. When I was done I simply reflected on all of it then got up after genuflecting. **(a/n kneeling beside a pew and making the Sign of the Cross) **

As I was about to leave I heard the priest ask from where he was lighting some candles at the altar, "what language was that? You slipped into it as you were praying."

I smiled sadly. "Slovene. I am from Slovenia… I miss my home."

He looked at me bemused then said, "Perhaps you miss your home because you have not found your home here."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Or eye_brow_ now I guess. "What do you mean?"

He smiled gently. "You will see."

I sighed then returned to Beyond's apartment. He opened the door after I knocked and I saw a yellow stain from the soup on his shirt. He always was a messy eater. "You look peaceful… kinda" he remarked.

"I got a lot off my chest" I replied as I sat down on his ratty old couch he claimed was lucky for some reason. He never took it out with him obviously and he knew the results of sports, not to mention he hadn't been with anyone (to my knowledge) after A. Unless he was with Ms. Misora but I couldn't see her letting them have sex on the couch. Therefore I had no idea how it could help even if it_ was_ lucky. Unless... "Did you name this couch Lucky?"

He grinned. "You're the first to figure it out! Congrats." He sat down next to me with a soda pop and handed one to me. Mello Yello… figured. He sighed as he opened his. "I went to Matt's place while I figured you guys would be fighting." I grit my teeth but let him continue. "We ate hot wings and drank some beer as I told him my story." I frowned not getting why he would do that. He looked at me seriously. "I always knew A wasn't _really _the one for me… but you two _are _the ones for each other."

I gnawed my lip. "So what now?"

He took a gulp then rested his head back against the back of the couch. "Now you two act like adults and talk. If you're ready that is. You may not be. Just tell him what hurt you and let him have his say. The second either of you yells you need to separate." He took another gulp and said quietly, "Mello I don't think I've ever seen you so happy. You were always under a raincloud that often became a storm. Even when you were happy you never smiled in your eyes. But that first day after the bet… your smile reached the whole way."

We sat in silence for a while. I eventually opened my soda pop and sipped at it. "I'm scared" I said honestly. "Even after this fight I know I don't want to lose him… but I might. I truly might."

B sucked in a breath then said "go to him. Just go." I looked at him curiously but went to my car after handing him my soda pop and drove to Matt's. I glanced at the church as I passed it. "Give me strength" I begged then drove on.

**B YOU ARE AN ATTENTION WHORE!**

**He really is. Anyway I think there might be… wow three chapters max left before I start the sequel which will happen after a brief time skip. I never thought I'd finish a story this long. Ever. *faints***


	40. Forgiveness and Interruptions

_Chapter 40_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Mangabullet account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

You Can Bet On It

****READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!****

Forgiveness and Interruptions

**Mello's POV**

I drove to Matt's apartment building and dashed up the stairs. I was weak and out of shape from not exercising for so long so I was panting a bit as I knocked on his door. There was a pause and I was tempted to run but he opened the door and we stared at each other. "Come in" he said and stepped aside for me to come in. I walked in hesitantly and sat on his couch.

"I'm sorry," I began. "I'm sorry for lying and I understand why you feel you can't trust me. If I were you I wouldn't trust me either." I looked down and played with my hands. He sat down next to me.

"You do need to earn my trust but… at the same time now that I've thought it over you were right. You never said anything that you haven't later confirmed to be true. I'm pretty sure that the only thing you _did_ hide was your gender… but I still don't completely trust you."

I nodded slowly. "Like I said I understand. I will do my best to regain your trust." My hand tucked my hair behind my scarred ear out of habit and I let out a small hiss. Before he could comment on it I said. "I didn't lie about my family or my exes." I bit my lip to stop me from telling him how his comments that I was practically a whore hurt me. I felt dirty now, very dirty, but I didn't want to cause extra drama. He must have noticed my expression.

"Mels what's wrong?"

I sucked in a shaky breath and spoke hoping it wouldn't lead to another fight. "Your comment about my past relationships made me feel like a whore." I took in another shaky breath then quickly added, "Maybe I had too many partners. Maybe I was too easy. Maybe mmmf-" I was cut off from my speed rambling by him pressing his lips to mine.

He pulled back and gently took my chin -being mindful of the scarring and tender parts- then lowered his goggles to look at me. "Mello, I'm _so sorry_ you feel that way. I was mad but even then I never meant it like that. You're not easy. I know that without a doubt. You're strong willed and I honestly can't see you wanting a one night stand… even if your 'relationships' had assholes who used you like one." I opened my mouth to object but he stared at me harder. He knew if I did object it would be a lie. His gaze softened. "I will never forgive myself for making you feel that way and… it's obvious you're not the only one who needs to earn trust." He looked down in shame. "I'm sorry I accused you of lying about your family as well. I feel lower than dirt for that." I opened my mouth to apologize for slapping him bur he cut me off. "Abuse is never the answer but at the same time even if we were in public I still would have deserved the bitch slap." He looked at me again with pleading eyes. "Will you forgive me?"

I smiled sadly. "Only if you forgive me." He nodded and I bit my lip then tackled him into a kiss. He moaned and as our hands explored our chests and under our shirts we both began panting. I was just about to unzip his pants when the phone B gave me as I was recovering rang to the tune of _God Save the Queen _indicating it was my boss. He never called himself unless it was super important. I groaned but answered it.

"Hello?" I asked trying not to show how breathless I was. I heard Matt grumbling out profanities underneath me from where I was straddling him.

"Mello we have managed to find the location of the culprit behind the terrorist organization. I need you to go to headquarters and give us instructions from what you see in the monitor room. I know you are not well enough yet for active duty but your help with surveillance will give as a good advantage. Be there as soon as possible understood?"

I let out a small sigh. "Yes sir, understood. Good luck." He returned the sentiment and hung up. I turned to Matt with mournful eyes. "Matt we're about to bust the guy. I'm sorry but it's mandatory I go to help." I saw he was afraid in his uncovered eyes so I quickly added, "I will be in the monitor room giving them instructions. They are sending a feed to our headquarters."

He furrowed his brows then asked, "Does that mean you have no surveillance outside the building?"

"Probably not sadly" I said then got up to leave. He grabbed my lower arm gently to stop me.

"Wait a second. I'm coming with you. I just need five minutes to gather my stuff." I opened my mouth to either object or ask why but he cut me off. "Trust me on this please?" I bit my lip then nodded reluctantly. He dashed off to his bedroom and –true to his word– appeared five minutes later with an overstuffed computer bag. "Let's go." I nodded and we took off to my car.

Once we got in and I began driving to the headquarters he pulled out a sleek and obviously modified laptop then turned it on and inserted what looked like a memory stick into it. The end of the stick glowed red then flickered twice and turned off. Matt cracked his knuckles and began typing faster than I knew was humanly possible. "What is the address of the bad guy's hideout?"

I turned to him from where I was watching the road and looked at him curiously before looking back at the road. "I don't know. They didn't tell me."

He sighed then did some more typing. I heard several clicks of the built in mouse then he let out a small victory cheer. He then typed some more and we arrived at the headquarters. I went in punching my pass code into the lock on the entry keypad and we walked in then took the elevator to the third floor. We walked to the end of the hall and entered the monitor room which had a wall of computer monitors as well as several computers. I went up to the main one and typed in my password since they were always on. Matt sat next to me while still typing. He had a very serious and concentrated expression on his face. Suddenly he grinned then just as I pulled up the camera feed to the monitors in front of me, he reached into his bag and pulled out a yellow chord and hooked it up to the computer next to me as well as his laptop. He also inserted another memory-stick-like thing that did nothing for a while then suddenly Matt had access to the computer. _He hacked it! _"Matt what are you-?" I began but choked on my words as a crystal clear outside view of the building showed up on the other monitors. Matt typed some more into his laptop and the image zoomed in more. He leaned back in the revolving office chair he was sitting in and smirked.

"And _that_ is why being a hacker is damn good" he said in a smug tone.

I stared at him then asked in a wary voice, "Matt, what did you do to get that image?"

He turned to me and adjusted his goggles awkwardly. "Well, you see, there was a Russian satellite monitoring the area already which was very lucky so I kinda hijacked it and-."

"YOU WHAT?" I shrieked. "Matt I have no intention of being arrested as an accessory to cyber terrorism! Especially by the Russians! Do you have any idea how bad that would make my _whole country_ look if things got too out of hand? Hell we've only been a country for eighteen years! I was there when we were sill Yugoslavians!"

He pulled down his goggles and stared at me evenly. "I know now is far from the best time for this but you _do_ realize you are primarily a U.S. citizen and have a profession here in the U.S. right? As well as college degrees here in the U.S? You alo have no official business connections or close relatives, or a job or primary citizenship, or currently occupied property, or recent tax payments, or anything legally binding in Slovenia right?"

I honestly wanted to slap him again but… he was right. Other than sentimentally I was not a citizen of Slovenia. Despite technically one through my dual citizenship I wasn't actively one there and hadn't been for years. If I were to be tried and a country were to be affected, it would be the United States. Slovenia probably wouldn't even hear about it. Suddenly everything that I had convinced myself about the topic shattered like glass. Matt was right. I inhaled through my nose slowly with my eyes shut then opened them and turned to him. "You're right," I said sadly. I realized I was smiling brokenly but it was better than sobbing.

Just then my phone rang to my boss' ringtone again. I answered it quickly. "Hello sir? I have the video feed for the inside. I see him in the corner is there any information on him? His name for instance?"

"His name is Kyousuke Higuchi. He claims he is Kira however we have no information other than that." I looked around the building and saw it was obviously an illegal warehouse to make the bugs. There were machines that looked like they would pour plastic into a mold then some that had smaller tweezer-like things I assumed were for inserting the wiring and chips. At the very end of the assembly line there was a newer looking machine that had a small funnel-like dropper, presumably for gunpowder or small bags of gunpowder.

"Be careful of the final machine. There could be a ton of gunpowder it it's full" I said to the group's earpieces through a microphone attached to my computer.

They all slightly nodded. I noticed Higuchi was about to talk. I watched Beyond to see if he was sending a signal that it was a lie (a tap with his right index finger to his right thigh). "You ruined it! That little blonde homosexual_ atrocity_," he spat the word and Matt curled his hands into fists. "Was worth the gamble to tell you but apparently your little shemale was too smart. It doesn't matter though. I have bombs placed on the phone lines that you can't detect. I also have a timer set off to detonate them. Arrest me and you'll never find it." …Beyond didn't tap his thigh.

I held back the order to move in but said, "Be on guard I sense something coming." I saw Matt typing something then he gasped and typed for what seemed like his life… or theirs.

Higuchi smiled evilly. "To bad for you all it doesn't matter if you try to arrest me or not. You're all dead anyway and soon I will have control of all the communications. If I control them then who's to stop me from controlling the politicians with their messages as well?"

"I believe it's called the Federal Communications Commission dumbass," Beyond said dryly. Higuchi glared and shoved his hand in his pocket and made a fist.

"No!" I yelled and the doors of the warehouse save for the one near Higuchi started to close as flamethrowers got closer to the final machine… but they stopped. "Get out of there!" I yelled and they all retreated.

I let out a sigh of relief until Matt said, "This is for insulting Mello bitch," and the doors including Higuchi's shut. The building exploded and unlike me he had no chance in Hell of surviving. I turned to Matt but he cut off any objection I would have made with, "I was able to control the doors not the flamethrowers. He deserved it for all the shit he's put you through."

"Matt that doesn't justify murder" I said softly and shakily.

"Oh really?" he asked dryly and a video clip of the outside of the building in Higuchi's side from before the explosion appeared on the screen. Matt pressed some keys then zoomed out then focused on the office building. A few more key strokes and a ring of explosive bugs was seen around the building. "You'd be next."

My mouth was opened but for the life of me I couldn't make a noise. I saw a blip on my monitor say Beyond had put his communicator on and heard him say, "Matt I owe you some Chinese from the good place for this."

I groaned. "Matt once they file this there is no way you can hi-" I was going to say "hide" but instead I saw all traces of the satellite feed start to disappear and saw –for my benefit– Matt put in a code making it seem like a trajectory error for a bit before it was back on track before he removed the image from the screens entirely.

He smirked. "I don't think you'd look good in orange so I had to make sure you wouldn't be arrested as an accessory to cyber terrorism."

I knew he was mocking my words but for some reason all I could think of was that I wanted him. Now. He could tell and he gave me a look that said _I'm soooo game._ "Later," I mumbled and pecked his lips. The others arrived soon after. I swallowed and took Matt's hand. Even if it saved our lives, Matt would have to be reported for that.

I was surprised however when Watari handed him a check. "Thank you for doing us such a service in your first month of employment alone." Everyone blinked at him. "I shall need you to sign the papers saying you agree to employment but you have been recorded to work for me for a month already. I anticipated something like this would happen and obviously we need you on our side not behind bars." He turned to face the others. "We sent the FBI agents outside to tell their bosses so I'd appreciate if everyone kept quiet about this." They nodded although L, Near, and Light looked upset. B gave Matt a double thumbs up.

Matt scratched at his goggles which I knew meant he felt awkward. "…Does this mean I have to get up early every day?" he asked and almost everyone facepalmed.

Watari chuckled. "I'm afraid it comes with the territory… as well as you fixing our computers because we are in dire need of a technician." _That _was an understatement for sure.

Matt snorted. "Well_ duh_. You guys have Fenceway computers. You need Bell or Pineapple. Just to scratch the very surface. Do you have McGrady virus protection? How abo-"

"OK we get it. Our technology sucks. Now can we have a meeting and go home now? I think I left my pizza on the counter" B interrupted and everyone tried to hide their relief including my boss. I snickered and Matt huffed in annoyance.

"That sounds good. Matt you obviously need to join us" Watari said. He groaned but packed up his things and followed us to the conference room. We discussed what had happened and agreed that we would leave the rest up to the FBI now that the local threat was gone and they had more manpower to scour the city.

Finally, finally Matt and I were able to leave. I asked him to take me to my apartment and when we entered there was a silence. Matt shifted awkwardly unaware of what to do in a tense sexual situation. I rolled my eyes. "Fuck this awkwardness" I muttered then pulled him into a kiss.

**I failed horribly in this chapter I am well aware. HORRIBLY.**

***NOTE***

**Lemons are not allowed on the site (and writing one along with this plus writers block and real life is why this took so long) SO I have posted a link to the next chapter (the PWP one) on my profile. The chapter I post next HERE will be the last one before the sequel.**


	41. Tintinnabulation

_Chapter 42 _**(The lemon chapter on livejournal with a link on my profile is Chapter 41 A.K.A. this is NOT a typo)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

You Can Bet On It

**Sorry about the looooong wait. I had to write something which took forever because my muse in that fandom is a bitch. (It was for a side account.)**

Tintinnabulation

**Mello's POV**

I woke up and patted Matt's side of the bed only to find it empty. I was surprised I hadn't noticed since I was usually an extremely light sleeper. I heard some clunking noises in the main room and got up and put on Matt's shirt which was on the floor as well as his boxers since they were nearest to the bed. I walked into the main room and saw Matt was in a change of his clothes, fully dressed, looking at the pictures of my family. "Please agree. Please" he begged. I raised my eyebrow.

"Matt what are you doing?" He whirled around to face me in surprise and scratched at his goggles awkwardly.

"N-nothing." He looked at me wearing his clothes and blushed. "C-can you please get dressed? I want to go out for breakfast. I'll help you change your bandages after your shower OK?"

I nodded slowly and suspiciously but gathered a medium gray short-sleeved shirt and some black dress pants as well as some black boxers. I went to the bathroom and turned on the water to a lukewarm trickle and unwound my bandages. I blushed to see the remnants of last night's activities on them. When I got in I moaned at the gentle feeling of the water and washed my hair with my special shampoo while trying to avoid looking at the bench seat because that would cause a problem which would keep Matt waiting. I got out and blow-dried my hair with low cool air but still winced at the air on my burn. I brushed my teeth and toweled off gently then put on my boxers and pants and grabbed my bandages and went to my bedroom. "Matt? I need help."

I heard a thudding of boots and Matt stepped in and took the bandages and began wrapping me. "You're so pretty" he said with a dopey smile. I rolled my eyes and fought back a smile myself since I knew he didn't mean it in a girly way.

When he was done I put on the shirt and some black socks as well as some black dress shoes. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked curiously as I got up and went to the doorway with him.

He bit his lip and shifted nervously. "Somewhere special. Can I have your keys? I want to drive." I nodded slowly and I grabbed a dark gray long-sleeved jacket that zipped in the middle and put it on then walked out with him and locked my door then handed him my car keys. We got in and drove towards his apartment but he continued on to a familiar café and I raised my remaining eyebrow and bit my lip. I was nervous I would be recognized but he wanted to be here so I would risk it.

We got out and went in and sat at the same booth we did when we first went here in the same seats. He bit his lip nervously and drummed his fingers on the table. A waiter came up to us and both of our jaws dropped. "Hi I'm Matsuda I'll be your server today." He looked at me and froze and I realized he recognized me. "I knew it" he mouthed then smiled bigger and handed us our menus. "Do you know what you want to drink or do you need to look?"

I smiled, grateful that he wasn't making a fuss as well as confused as to how he knew. "I'll have a black coffee and…" I glanced at the menu, "A chocolate chip scone." It_ was_ breakfast time after all.

Matt looked up from his own menu. "I'll have a black coffee too and a bear claw." Matsuda nodded animatedly and collected our menus and gave Matt a knowing look which made Matt blush. I looked between them curiously but Matsuda left before I could ask.

Matt looked at me an paled a bit then glanced down at the table. He took a deep breath and said, "Mells when I first met you I thought you were the sexiest person on the planet. When I talked to you here I thought you were badass and smart. I honestly had no clue what made you decide to go on a random date with me and still don't. I also still feel the same way… but I feel more now. I love you. I love you with every part of me and I honestly have no clue how I got lucky enough for you to love me back. You're smart and funny and brave and sweet and loving and beautiful inside and out." Just then Matsuda placed down our orders and mouthed an apology to Matt. Matt nodded and Matsuda left. I cocked my head to the side, honestly having no clue as to why Matt was saying all of this.

He took ad deep breath and exhaled then continued. "Mells I know your church says us being together is wrong and so far the law does too but I don't care." He lowered his goggles and pulled a ring box out of his vest and opened it and looked me in the eye. "Mello Mihael Keel I love you more than my own life. Would do me the honor of becoming my husband if possible?"

I cried silently and put my hands over his with the ring box and replied, "_Do moje zadnjimi besedami._ Until my dying breath." He got up then sat next to me and shakily put on the beautiful silver ring with a light blue teardrop shaped stone** (A/N picture still on my links/pictures site) **and kissed it then me as he cupped my face gently. When we pulled back for air I smiled at him as I felt the brokenness fade away forever.

**Tintinnabulation – **N. The ringing or sound of bells.

**I have a final poll up!**

**I also have You Can Bet On More which will have a few chapters from You Can Bet On It in alternate POVs up.**

**OK I want to see if I can clean up chapter 40 a bit since it sucked then I have a ton of oneshots to do including a prize for The Fuzz Fanart Contest still. ;}_} I also want to finish Hearts Bound for America (Only one chapter left thankfully.) THEN I will work on the sequel.**

**You do NOT need to be author-alerted for the sequel. I will post a teaser here to alert when it is up.**

***Final speech***

**I've told many of you guys this but when I first posted the first three chapters I expected to be flamed into oblivion. It didn't happen which STILL shocks me. Plus people on other sites have recognized this fic (3 total I think o.0) which wows me as well. So yeah really bizarre there. (I'm not saying surreal due to a long story about the difference between them.) But yes thank you all for your support and help. ^_^ **

**May The Fuzz be with you. XD**


	42. Puzzle

_43_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

You Can Bet On It

Puzzle

Gloved hands lifted the slot for the mailbox to the Watari Detective Agency. Chuckling darkly their owner dropped in an unlabeled white envelope. Inside it was a message in plain Times New Roman font. _We seek Placid "Who is like God?" from a land of curious tongues and little known of soil to take the task of The Dreamer and Clairvoyant._ The person walked away with a sinister grin knowing by the time the riddle was solved, their plan would be in action.

**Chapter one of _I Would Do Anything_ (the sequel) up now.**


End file.
